Illness and other funny stories
by EspoirDio
Summary: This is gonna be a series of oneshots/drabbles featuring Niles/CC. I'm going through all the seasons and for every Niles/CC moment that inspires me,I will write a oneshot!:
1. Illness and other issues

**Hello,Hellooo!:) It's me again. I'm afraid I'm still caught up in the whole Niles/CC relationship. So I've decided to do the following. I'm currently watching all the seasons again and for every episode,or rather every Niles/CC moment , that inspires me I will write a oneshot.**

**Soooo,kicking this off is the following: Season 1, episode 4:the Nuchslep. An idea I had because Niles is feeling a bit ill!;) Reviews are highly appreciated!:) *hehe***

As the day progressed Niles wasn't feeling queer anymore,he was feeling completely and utterly rotten. Nonetheless,he stayed on his feet and cooked and cleaned the entire day. By the time he served supper,his eyes were red and aching and his nose was constantly running. It was because of his condition that he decided to help Fran to persuade Maxwell to join her and the children on a trip to the cinema. Normally he would've trusted Fran to work her charms,but this night he needed his rest and that could only be achieved with the entire family out of the house. To his great joy Fran's plan worked and it looked,indeed, as if he had the house to himself for that was until C.C. Babcock appeared...

He had put all kinds of tablets and balms next to his bed,changed into his red pajamas and a black bathrobe,and was just in the kitchen preparing tea,when the doorbell rang. Cursing under his breath he trudged towards the door to see who it was.

"My my, Niles. If that's what you wear when you meet women I can see why you're still alone." her throaty laughter sounded and made goosebumps spread over his skin.

"Ah Miss Babcock,always a pleasure. Where are your winged-monkey companions today?" he replied,unable to repress a devilish grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and proceeded into the house. "But jokes aside,tidy bowl. Where's Maxwell?He said he wanted to go over some contracts explore new play possibilites."

"Well, I'm afraid that right now he's exploring...other things with Miss Fine, they have gone to the cinema."

"But...he said we'd have dinner together..."

"Ah,that would explain why you're dressed that way. Needy much?" he teased,eyeing her from head to toe.

She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress,that revealed just the right amount of cleavage without appearing too slutty. On top of that,it brought out the colour of her eyes perfectly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her though,all dressed up and beautiful ,only to be stood up by Maxwell again.

"What are you staring at,ButlerBoy?Never seen a real woman before?"

"I'm still waiting for one." he replied,winking at her,before his expression sobered and he continued:" I could warm up some left-over dinner for you?You probably haven't eaten yet,am I right?"

She shook her head and carefully met his eyes. "Why are you being so nice?"

He shrugged in return and merely continued walking towards the kitchen. They remained silent while she watched him work in the kitchen. After a while she noticed that his hands were shaking and that he looked very warm and sweaty.

_"My God,I wonder what's wrong with him."_ she thought. "So Niles,what's going on?It's not that late and you're wearing your pajamas-sexy,by the way."she started dryly "Are you ill or something?You know,I really don't wanna have your germs in my food."

He looked back at her but his vision was blurry by now and his head was throbbing so much that he couldn't think of a good reply.

"Niles, why aren't you snapping back at me?Niles?" she asked,real concern now obvious in her voice.

"I don't feel so good..."he said,his voice sounded raspy.

"You're really ill,you stupid man, why didn't you say anything?" she demanded.

"And make myself an easy target?You wish, Babcock!" he snapped back,realising only too late,that he had hurt her feelings.

A moment later though she was composed again and moved closer to him to hold him upright.

"You need to go to bed now." she said and nudged him in the direction of the stairs.

"But your dinner." he argued half-heartedly when they had reached his room.

"I will take care of it,you just relax." she said and went back to the kitchen.

When she returned she found him half asleep on the bed.

"I brought you some tea." she whispered quietly and set the mug down on his bedside table.

He only nodded weakly before his eyes drifted shut again. C.C. looked at him biting her bottom lip,unable to deny any longer how worried she was. After a moment's hesitation she quickly walked into his bathroom and found a cloth and a bowl which she filled with cold water. She then made her way back into his room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Niles?" she asked quietly.

"Mmh..."

"I think you've got a very bad fever.I've got a wet cloth here,just to warn you." and she carefully placed it on his forehead.

He winced but still didn't open his eyes,she got up,ready to leave the room when suddenly his warm hands grabbed hold of hers.

"Don't go..." he breathed.

"I never really intended to."she ensured him gently "I just wanted to get a chair."

Upon hearing this he finally stirred. He forced himself to open his eyes and found her blue ones studying him closely.

"No need to look so worried."he chided softly,but as he tried to laugh he broke into a coughing fit.

"Stop moving around."she said,frowning at him "now see what you've done,the cloth has fallen down."

And she snatched it from the white sheets to dunk it back into the bowl of water.

"Now you can lie down next to me." he explained.

"Stop whatever it is that you're doing." she demanded quietly "you're really worrying me now...being so nice to me all of a sudden...you must really feel rotten."

"No...I'm nice to you because I like you..." he mumbled as sleep overtook him again.

A smile began to tug at the corner of her mouth as she put the cloth back on his forehead and allowed her hand to linger on his cheek. She then made herself more comfortable and lay down next to him.

But later that night she was awoken again by a series of coughs. She blinked a couple of times before Niles swam into focus. He was lying on his back,one hand on his chest and was trying to take deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep-god knows,you need it-but I can't stop coughing...I can't breathe very well either for that matter."

She chuckled to herself,glad to see that he had gained back enough strength to tease her again.

"Well,I saw some Vick VapoRub on your table, do you want me to-"

"Oh,you'd like that,wouldn't you?" Niles replied,rolling his eyes before he coughed again.

"Well,Butlerboy,it's entirely up to you."she said,knowing full well that he wouldn't refuse if he wanted to go back to sleep quickly.

"You have a point." he begrudgingly agreed.

She smiled triumphantly and left the bed in order to get the ointment. "Can you at least unbutton your own shirt?" she asked,seemingly annoyed,before putting some of the ointment on her hands.

By the time she had done that he was sitting in front of her-shirtless. She drew in a sharp breath: never in a million years would she have believed how muscular he was.

"I'm afraid my hands are a little cold." she apologised.

"Just get it over and done with." he growled.

She sighed quietly before she reached out and touched him. His skin was still warm from the fever and she hesitantly let her hands wander over his back. It felt wonderful,all that soft skin and the strong muscles underneath it. He suddenly moaned and that sound caused her stomach to do somersaults. She moved closer towards him,until their bodies were nearly touching,while her hands continued to rub in the ointment in small circles. And suddenly she wondered what it would be like to touch the rest of his body,to explore it with her lips. And before she knew what she was doing,she had placed soft kisses on his neck. If he had noticed it,he certainly made no attempt to stop her. The urge inside her only seemed to grow stronger and so she forced herself to break the contact. She was just about to climb out of bed,when she felt his blue eyes resting on her and he quietly said: "You haven't done my chest yet."

She blinked in confusion while her heart began to race.

"Niles,can't you do it yourself?" she asked,in an attempt to save her face.

"But I think you should do it...you're much more thorough."

_Was he just implying what she thought he was?_

"I really don't think this is a good idea...not in your weak state and..."

"Try me..."he growled and there was a look in his eyes that she couldn't possibly misinterpret.

She nodded in agreement and squeezed some more ointment out of the tube. She then sat down again next to him,allowing her hands to rest on his collarbones. He remained silent,only a crooked smile graced his features.C.C. began to massage him,exploring every inch of skin of his strong chest. Then ,after a while,Niles gently stopped her by taking her hand into his and placing it above his heart. She looked at him,wide-eyed.

"I love you." he whispered and captured her lips.

She was taken by surprise a bit but given the sensation she had experienced earlier on,she felt herself responding very quickly.

* * *

The next day Maxwell called Fran into his office.

"What is it?" she asked,thinking about what she could've possibly done wrong again this time.

"I walked past Niles' room this morning and who did I find in bed? C.C.!"

Fran only grinned at this piece of "news" and replied: "Yeah,it seems she suddenly developed a bit of a cold."


	2. Cookery Class

**Here we go,folks!:) The second oneshot in this series!:) This time it's for episode 13:Maggie the Model. :) I'm actually on a real writing high ,right now, which is very much due to your lovely reviews!:) So I think I shall just get on the next one!;) Here's a hint, the episode is "Deep Throat". ^^ Also wanted to ask you guys something. Does anyone have any good links or . like that for interviews with Daniel Davis?I'm dying to see more of him at the moment...*sighs***

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...if I did there'd be much more Niles/CC!;) **

_Episode 13: Maggie the Model C.C.:"I haven't seen Maxwell in 3 days.I don't know why I bother coming over anymore...Aren't you going to say anything obnoxious?"_

She had finished another day of working on her own. Ever since Chloe Simpson had breezed into their lives,she had barely even seen Maxwell. Her chances of winning him over had been slim ever since Nanny Fine had begun working for the Sheffields,but now she was up against a model. She sighed and shook her head in frustration,putting the last paperwork away and switching off the light in the office. She felt suddenly overcome by loneliness, a sensation she knew only too well,but that she usually managed to hide just as well from the rest of the world. But it was due to this loneliness that she found herself walking towards the kitchen, instead of directly out of the door. She could hear Niles and Fran talking and their soft laughter sounded so inviting that she couldn't stop herself.

"I haven't seen Maxwell in 3 days.I don't know why I bother coming over anymore..." she admitted,biting her lower lip, fully aware that all attention was directed towards her now. She finally forced herself to look up and meet Niles' gaze "Aren't you going to say anything obnoxious?" she asked.

"I wouldn't kick a dog,when she's down." he replied instantly, a lazy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

She knew that he was trying to cheer her up and yet she felt bound to keep her defences up.

"I don't know what you're talking about...I am perfectly fine." that lie came far too easy now.

"Well, I'll leave ya to it." Fran excused herself and made an uncharacteristically quick exit from the kitchen.

Niles was watching her intently now. He had been studying her ever since she had entered the kitchen. That, in itself, was quite meaningful. He knew very well that she only came into the kitchen when she needed company, although she would never admit to that herself. But today it was only too obvious how sad and lonely she was,and as he watched her meet his eyes almost hesitantly he felt much more vulnerable than she did. She didn't know what her vulnerability did to him...how it made him want to hold her and make sure that she was alright. So instead he found himself teasing her, it was the only way to keep up this farce.

"You shouldn't drink so much,you know?" he gently scolded her when he found her downing another drink.

"That's none of your business,Tidy Bowl. Shouldn't you be off somewhere cleaning a toilet?" she replied.

"Not right now, I'm too busy cleaning up another mess." he retorted,snatching the empty glass from her hand before she could refill it.

"What does she have that I don't?" C.C. suddenly began to wonder out loud,lifting herself up to sit on the counter.

He was taken by surprise by her honesty and stared at her for a moment. The truth was that C.C. Babcock had it all. To him she was like a goddess, the way she sat on that counter,showing off her gorgeous long legs. To him she was perfect and always had been,but he knew that she would never feel the same way about him. He was about to toss her another zinger when he noticed that she was waiting for a truthful answer.

"Ah Babs, I'd choose you over her anytime." and he winked at her.

But C.C. didn't seem to be paying attention, she looked off into the distance and whispered something like "I know it's her body...I'm just too old to..."

"But you are an intelligent,beautiful woman with a rapier sharp wit that makes you unique."

C.C. nodded while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Niles, she can't cook,can she?" C.C. suddenly asked.

"What's your point?" he asked,cocking an eyebrow.

"She's going to lack practical skills. But maybe if I could cook for him...get the ambiente right,you know?" she mused out loud.

He let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "You are aware that you're grasping a straws here." he asked her,unable to hide the hint of annoyance that had crept into his voice.

"Stop being so grumpy,ButlerBoy and help me out. You can cook,it would be very simple for you."

He considered this for a moment,before he replied: "True...I will help you but under one condition."

"Anything!" C.C. was eager to respond.

"Very well, I will help you out but I won't cook the dinner for you, instead, you will learn how to cook the meal under my guidance."

She drew in a sharp breath. "What do you get from this?"

"I don't know what you mean?" he asked,smiling innocently "After all, I will get to boss you around all evening."

* * *

And so they arranged to meet on the following Saturday,Maxwell would be out of the house the entire day,away on a business meeting and Fran and the kids would spend the entire weekend in Flushing. He wasn't entirely sure why he had agreed to help C.C. . Maybe it was because he knew that she didn't stand a chance,or simply the prospect of spending an entire day with her.

"Ok,Bellboy,here I am...at your service." C.C. said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that,Babs." he smirked,winking at her.

"Alright,what do you want me to do?"

Niles pretended to think about her question for a moment;before his mind's eye he could see plenty of things that he wanted to see C.C. Babcock do.

"Well,I thought we start off by making a light tomatoe soup. Then ,for the main course I'll show you how to make spinach and ricotta cannelloni and for dessert there'll be Tiramisu."

"So you like Italian,huh?" C.C. asked.

"Actually,I prefer Mexican food,it's spicier." he answered.

"Some like it hot." she said,grinning at him.

"You have no idea,woman."he sighed.

C.C. watched him silently for a moment,as he ran a hand through his reddish blonde hair. He was dressed in his usual butler attire,only that the jacket was missing and instead of it he wore a white apron. She didn't know what made her do it but a moment later she found herself pressed against his body,her hands wandering down his back. He looked startled, completely caught off guard.

"What are you doing?" he asked and if she hadn't known it better she could've sworn that his voice sounded a little husky.

"You don't expect me to get dirty,do you?" she breathed and, pulling him closer against her, untied the apron.

She flashed him a devilish grin as she took the apron off of him and put it on herself. He was still staring at her,utterly dumbstruck. It made her feel stupid and pathetic,as if her attempt to cover up her instinctive actions had been uncovered.

"Don't just stand there,servant, teach me how to cook!" she snapped at him.

That seemed to bring him back to reality and he quickly began to fetch different ingredients.

* * *

Making the tomatoe soup had been easy enough, and even the spinach/ricotta cannelloni had been alright. This was mostly due to the fact that Niles was a very patient teacher who had also prepared many things in the Tiramisu,however,turned out to be a much more difficult task.

"You have to be careful here,Miss Babcock." he said and gently helped adding the Mascarpone cheese.

"It's not like a life and death situation, stop being so ridiculous." she said,rolling her eyes at him.

"Well,all I'm saying is that it would be a shame to destroy your dessert,when you went to such length to cook the rest of the meal." he hesitantly said.

"Now,don't go all soft on me,Bellboy."

"You wanted me to help you." he said with a smile and walked over to stand behind her "Here,let me show you."

And he carefully placed his arms around her,searching for her hand so he could demonstrate how it was done. His body was touching her now and she could smell his wonderful scent. He was as surprised as she was when she leaned closer against him.

"You have to stir it slightly..." he began and as his breath washed over her skin it sent a shiver down her spine. He was just about to kiss her neck when suddenly the telephone rang. She practically jumped away from him and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?Oh yes,Maxwell. Everything's fine here...oh you know me,always working late. When are you going to be home?"

And while she talked to him she watched as Niles left the kitchen,mouthing to her _"I'll set up the dining room." _But she couldn't forget the sadness in his usually sparkly blue eyes...


	3. In you arms

**This is just a quick one I wrote last night after I had published the other oneshot!;) As I mentioned before, the episode is "Deep Throat".:) I thought that this was a short and sweet one...so I'm hoping that more people will like this and review!:) (coz I love reviews,they make me sooo happy...you have no idea ;) ) Tonight I'll start working on the next one...so this might already be updated by tomorrow. If you get sick of me,please let me know!!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...**

_Episode 15: Deep Throat CC: "But I can't show up without an escort." Niles: "Why don't you inflate one,like you usually do?"_

"Damn you,Nanny Fine." she cursed quietly.

As always, when her sorority reunion was approaching, things had started to go wrong. First,the Sheffield children had become sick and she had been afraid that Maxwell would refuse to come with her because he wanted to make sure that they were ok. But she had managed to persuade him to let Niles and Nanny Fine watch them, after all, they were being paid for it. But then Nanny Fine herself had gotten ill and was admitted to hospital. Her nerves had been so tense that evening as they rushed to the hospital to see Fran before the operation.

_"Well, at least he's wearing a suit."_ she thought as she kept shooting nervous glances in Maxwell's direction.

Maybe this time everything would actually work out the way she wanted it to... That was what she had though until Nanny Fine had suddenly panicked. Maxwell, being the wonderful man that he was, had then offered to stay with her, not only letting C.C. down again but also giving Niles the chance to toss another zinger at her.

And now she was alone again,an easy target for her vulture friends.

"C.C., does your employer provide daycare?" the question came out of nowhere.

She looked at the two women standing next to her, their eyes shining bright with expectation. She took a deep breath before she replied: "Well, actually I don't have any children yet."

And she had walked away ,because she couldn't face the disappointment anymore. Even their "awwws" made her cringe inside. The whole situation only got worse when the other woman asked

"But...you are married?"

And yet again she had to shake her had and say no. It wasn't just other people's disappointment she couldn't stand anymore, it was her own. She was getting older and older and felt that with every passing year she was becoming less attractive. She would never have children, or a husband for that matter. Everything lying ahead was loneliness. She quickly shook her head, trying to clear it of all the negative thoughts and instead refilled her drink.

As the evening progressed she found herself rejected from the circle of happily married couples. Yes, not everyone in the room was married,but all the important people were. C.C. was now sitting with a small group of 4 people, all husband-less and depressed. She was just downing another drink when an excited whisper passed through the group of single ladies. C.C. assumed that an unaccompanied man must've shown up, nothing else would've caused such a stir.

"C.C. darling there you are." a familiar voice said "Oh darling,you're not still mad at me,are you? Please,do look at me."

And as she looked up she found a pair of warm blue eyes watching her.

"N-Niles?" she stuttered, not sure if she was imagining it.

"Yes of course,darling. I'm terrily sorry I'm late,but you know how busy work get. Honey, please stop pouting and dance with me."

She wordlessly took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. C.C. was aware of all the hushed whispers that followed them wherever they went and so she moved closer against him,resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here,Hazel?" she whispered into his ear.

"Looking after you,as always." his smooth baritone replied and his warm hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"If this is one of your sick jokes,I swear..."

"I wish you would stop waiting around for Maxwell" he interrupted her "and finally see what's right in front of you."

His confession took her breath away and she found herself utterly speechless.

"You look stunning tonight,Miss Babcock." he continued, and she could feel his eyes roaming over her body as he effortlessly dipped her.

When she still failed to reply,he finally whispered with barely disguised resignation: "I see that I have spoken too freely. Lets just make sure we'll make all these vultures jealous and then I'll be gone."

And he took her hand and walked with her towards a little crowd that had formed in one of the corners.

"So C.C., why don't you introduce us to your charming companion?" a lady in red cooed instantly.

"This is Niles, he is my partner." she said,trying to keep her voice steady.

"Don't you mean soon-to-be-husband?" Niles asked,flashing one of his winning smiles.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" one woman asked while another one said: "Didn't you say you were waiting for a Maxwell?"

C.C. didn't know what to say to that, after all, she hadn't really expected Niles to turn up.

"Ah Babs,you didn't." he said,gently slapping her "You see, this lovely lady here always had a problem with my name,she just never liked it. So she has this tendency to tell people my name is Maxwell...maybe I should think about changing my name."

"Oh noo,that would be such a shame." one of the single ladies said,who was standing so close to him that it was only a matter of time before she would start groping him "I think Niles is such a sexy name."

C.C. rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her.

"Do you mind?" she asked,suddenly overcome by real jealousy.

She had never looked at Niles in such a way,but he was actually quite attractive...how come he hadn't just been snatched away?

"I would like another dance now,my love." she quietly pleaded and his face lit up with a beautiful smile.

"Of course, excuse me ladies." and with that he led her back onto the dancefloor.

Once she was sure that they were out of earshot,she said: "Hold me close again,Niles."

And he was only too happy to oblige. He protectively wrapped an arm around her,while she pressed herself against him,allowing their cheeks to touch. And in that moment she realised what was right in front of her: a wonderful,funny,loving man who adored her and it didn't matter that he was "only" the butler,or that he was nothing like Maxwell. He was all she ever needed.

"You know what,Butlerboy?" she asked "You look quite handsome yourself."


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Oy,I can't believe I'm saying this...but here's number 4!-_- Dear lord,what's wrong with me? lol Anyway, just to let you know there are 3 more oneshots for season 1 to come. I'm currently on season 2 ,episode 5...but haven't yet found a Niles/CC moment that inspired I'm sure there's gonna be one soon!;) Anyway,I'll try and update again tomorrow and on Sunday...I'm properly back at Uni on Monday so from then on I probably won't have as much time. (that's why I'm writing like a crazy person right now!lol) Anyhoo, please read&review!:) I'd rate this as "M" btw...nothing major happening,but still ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...only my weird Niles/CC ideas..lol**

_Episode 16: Schlepped away CC:"Maxwell,I hope you don't mind,but Brighton insisted we'd trade places." Niles: "If you're looking for the hot water bottle...that's not it."_

The past few weeks a horrible blizzard had swept across New York,causing its inhabitants to get out their warm clothes or retreat to warmer places. The latter one was what the Sheffields decided to do one morning when Maggie came into the dining room complaining about the horrible cold. Niles was only too happy to hear it,he could sure use a holiday too and complete relaxation could only be achieved if he had the house to himself. There he stood in the kitchen,warmed by a blue cardigan above his usual white shirt,imagining what he would do with the free time. He could enjoy Maxwell's scotch without interruptions,or one of his cigars,or read a book...oh,the possibilites were endless.

"Hey Merry Maid, something's not right yes,you look happy..." a deep voice brought him back to reality.

"That's only because I'm not used to being alone,whereas you...well,even the dog hates you."

He knew that his last remark was a bit harsh but ,after all, he had to make up for the fact that she had caught him daydreaming.

"Are you sure you want to drive us to the airport?" she asked and he couldn't help but smile.

He knew that it was her own twisted way of asking if he was sure that he didn't want to come on holiday with them.

"Yes,positive. That's the only way I can make sure that you are really gone." he replied,but he knew that he'd miss her too.

* * *

Soon the day arrived and the Sheffields(plus Miss Babcock)were off to the airport. Niles and C.C. were constantly exchanging zingers,it was as if they were trying to top each other because they knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for quite some time. Suddenly Fran decided to take a short cut and from that moment on everything went downhill.

Eventually they ended up at Sylvia's place who told them that due to the blizzard all flights were cancelled. After initial protests,soon everyone had adjusted to the new situation and had found something to do. Niles had been reading the newspaper but his eyes kept drifting over to Miss Babcock who was sitting by the window. After some time he simply gave up and walked over to join her.

"Don't you think this is a bit too dramatic?" he asked,pointing at the word "help" she had written on the window.

"Spare me,Butlerboy." she sighed,her voice drenched with annoyance "You have no idea how hard this situation is for me."

He rolled his eyes and said: "Ah,get off it. Flushing isn't everybody's cup of tea but we're all managing alright,why can't you?"

"Because I am trapped in here with a man that I love and deeply desire and we're not even alone!I always thought of this as a romantic idea...stranded somewhere...the best opportunity of being seduced...but nothing's a bigger turn-off than a room full of people."

He stared at her,wide-eyed. He hadn't known that her attraction towards Maxwell was running so deep.

"Although sometimes the chance of being caught can be a real turn-on." and when he saw that she was looking at him shocked,he noticed that he must've voiced his thoughts out loud.

Just then Sylvia saved him from a zinger that was certain to come.

"Niles,I just found the perfect oufit for you to wear to bed!Come on,you'll be much more comfortable."

He highly doubted that he would like what Sylvia had found,but at the same time he was simply eager to get away from Miss Babcock. When he entered the room again wearing nothing but his socks and the "World's Greatest Lover" shirt he was certain that C.C. would comment,however,she remained quiet and simply grinned.

* * *

It was late at night when he was rudely awakened by Brighton who was kicking in his dream. He groaned in pain and finally Maxwell told his son to go and sleep somewhere else. After a while Maxwell himself climed out of bed,stepping onto Niles,and made his way into the kitchen. Niles let out a sigh of frustration,pushed himself up from the floor and went to lie on the now empty couch. From the corner of his eyes he could see light coming from the kitchen and he could hear the faint sounds of Maxwell and Fran talking. He was about to finally drift off to sleep again when he heard soft footsteps patting across the floor. He wouldn't have given it another thought,had he not caught a whiff of that scent...he would recognise her perfume anywhere. He hurriedly closed his eyes again,curious to find out what she would do. He soon noticed that she was climbing on the couch and came to lie down next to him. He nearly flinched when he felt her arms wrap around him and her head resting on his back. He didn't know what to do...clearly she thought that he was Maxwell,so what was he waiting for?This was the best opportunity to make fun of her,but he couldn't do it.

_"Just one more moment."_ he kept telling himself over and over again,unable to release her just yet.

"I know you're awake." she finally whispered "I can feel your heart racing."

He opened his mouth,uncertain of what to say.

"If you're looking for the hot water bottle...that's not it." he finally managed,but it was a weak respone and he knew it.

He expected her to jump,to run away...to do...just something,but she didn't move one inch.

"They call you the world's greatest lover."she said softly "And you don't even turn around to look at me."

She couldn't possibly still be thinking that he was Maxwell? And he hesitantly turned around to face her.

"Aren't you cold?" he muttered stupedly and eyed her cautiously.

"I haven't felt warmer in a long time." she said but accepted it nonetheless,that he shared his blanket with her "Nothing excites me more than being trapped somewhere with the man that I love."

And suddenly realisation washed over him...she had never been talking about Maxwell,it had always been him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and when she nodded he gently captured her lips.

"Is that all,Loverboy?" she teased,pushing herself up on one arm to look at him.

"Don't tempt me." he whispered hoarsely.

"But you know how much I like to toy with you." she replied and pressed herself so close to him,that her breasts were brushing against his chest.

His throat felt suddenly very dry and his skin had begun to prickle wherever she had touched him.

"You drive me crazy,woman." he whispered and then kissed her greedily.

Soon she could feel his hands underneath her nightie,his fingers brushing against her thighs,before they wandered up to carress her belly. A moan escaped her lips and she burried her face in his hair. Just then they heard Maxwell's and Fran's voices from the kitchen getting more agitated.

"Don't stop now." C.C. begged,biting his earlobe with suppressed passion.

"I like to toy too." he replied "But I want to do this just right,C.C. Can you understand that?"

Everything inside her screamed "no!", she wanted to tell him how long she had waited for that moment to come...but she couldn't,because she didn't want this special moment to be interrupted again and because she could tell by his shallow breathing, that this was just as hard for him as it was for her.

"Good night,my love." he whispered,arms wrapped around her "Sweet dreams."


	5. You're my life

**Here we go,as promised, the next oneshot!;) They seem to be getting shorter...apologies for that. I've got a couple coming up that will be a bit longer ( to make up for it ;) ), although the next one will be a tad short too. I'm, at the moment, half way through season 2...and have had ideas for about 4 oneshots,so yay for that!^^lol (one will even get a definitive "M" rating,I can't wait to write it^^) Also I'd just like to say,if you've got any requests for special Niles/CC moments that I should write about I'd be very happy to oblige!;) But this one is taken from episode 17, when Jocelyn marries her chauffeur...kinda made me think...what if Niles would've been brave enough to tell C.C. how he feels, even though he's "only" a butler.**

**Disclaimer: Yup,still own nothing...**

_Chapter 17: Stop the wedding,I want to get off Leicester:"She's beyond my reach..."_

It had been a few days since Jocelyn had arrived in the Sheffield household,but already so many things had changed. The moment she and Nigel had decided to get married,the house had been abuzz with excitement. This hadn't just passed Niles by...he wanted all the happiness in the world for the Sheffields and yet it depressed him. Jocelyn getting married meant watching another close friend find her happiness,while he was still single. It had also proven once again that women like her looked for men in their own league,how could he ever hope to woo the woman he loved when he was only a butler?

* * *

On the day of the wedding he was busy,as always, preparing food in the kitchen. He was just chopping some vegetables when the Bitch of Broadway rushed into the room.

"I can't believe Jocelyn is getting married." she declared.

"Well, that's a surprise...considering that until a couple of days ago you didn't even know Maxwell had a sister." he replied,flashing her a grin.

"Oh,will you stop rubbing that in my face?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

"No...it's simply too much fun."

"So, Butlerboy, are you actually working or are you just hiding because their happiness reminds you that you're still alone?" she asked,letting out her sultry laugh.

He seemed to be taken aback a bit by her last statement and it took a while for him to reply. She found her eyes drawn to his hands that kept on working efficiently. Somehow it fascinated her...his strong hands clutched the knife,as he sliced the peppers in one swift movement. She could see that his lips were moving but she didn't hear a word he said. All she could think about were his strong hands. How long had it been since she had felt the touch of a man? She closed her eyes,imagining for a moment what it would be like to feel Niles, the sensation of his hands caressing her skin. And all she wanted at that moment was the chance to really experience it...instead of lying alone in her bed fantasizing,trying to recall what it had been like with other men,how they had made her feel. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes again only to find that Niles was watching her intently.

"Are you feeling alright,Miss Babcock?" he asked and she saw worry in his blue eyes,but there was something else too...if she hadn't known it better she would've said desire.

She shook her head,unable to believe that she had just let herself go like that. He stepped closer and pressed a cool hand against her forehead.

"You're a bit warm." he observed quietly.

She wanted to close her eyes again,listen to the sound of his voice and take in his wonderful masculine scent that was now mixed with the smell of herbs.

"I need some air." she whispered and left the kitchen in a hurry.

Niles didn't know what to think. Under normal circumstances he would've simply been worried about her,she had looked a bit sickly. But then again...this situation hadn't been normal. The way she had looked at him...and then she had closed her eyes and a relaxed smile had appeared on her face,a smile that made his heart pound in his chest. No ...this hadn't been a normal situation...

* * *

Later that day he was carrying up a tray with some tea for Jocelyn and Maxwell, the wedding was about to begin, but he wanted to be considerate nonetheless. He was just about to knock on the door when he could hear voices from inside the office. That in itself wasn't unusual, but it wasn't Maxwell's voice he heard,but Leicester's.

"Thank you,Miss, but I'd rather not."

"Thank you." she replied and then there was a long pause.

Niles considered to knock when he suddenly heard: "May I kiss your hand?"

"Please."

"I've been very happy in my work."

"You'll be awefully hard to replace."

"I wish,I could've done more for you,Miss."

"You're off to a jolly good start."

And when he heard nothing again,he opened the door just an inch wide to see that Jocelyn and her chauffeur were kissing. He couldn't help but smile...he knew that Leicester had loved her for a very long time. He didn't want to bother them and yet he entered the room,clearing his throat.

"Oh Niles!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"It's quite alright,Miss. I've known about Leicester's feeling. I think you should let the groom know,though."

And with that the 2 lovers left the room. He let out a sigh and wiped a tear from his cheek. They had finally found their true love...why couldn't he tell C.C. how he felt? Leicester was a chauffeur and he had been brave enough to let Jocelyn know...He was about to turn around when he heard a noise coming from the balcony...it almost sounded as if somebody was crying. He quietly tiptoed to the window to find Miss Babcock standing outside,shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked,softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't even flinch but merely turned around to face him. Her face was stained with the traces of tears and it nearly broke his heart.

"I don't know what it feels like anymore..." she whispered,placing her hands on his chest "Being kissed by a man..."

"Oh Miss Babcock..."he tried,placing his hands above hers "I'm sure it'll happen soon."

"But not by the one I truly love." she whispered,hesitantly meeting his eyes "Could you be that man,Niles?"

His heart melted in an instant and he wiped away her tears and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"If you'll allow me to,C.C." he whispered into her hair "You're the only one I have ever loved,since the very first moment I laid my eyes on you."

"You...you love me?" she asked,surprised and took a step back to look at him.

"You're my life,C.C. And I'll be damned if I'd let you get away. C.C. Babcock, would you make this old servant the happiest man in the world,would you marry me?"

"Yes!" she whispered eagerly and captured his lips.

* * *

Later on they were all present at Leicester's and Jocelyn's wedding. C.C. sat right beside Niles,holding his hand,their fingers intertwined. And when Niles began to cry it wasn't only because of the wedding,it was because he had finally found happiness too.


	6. Only one man

**Hello,Hellooo!:) Right on time, as promised, I give you oneshot number 5...or is it 6? Oy,I've lost count of where I am..lol This took me a while...well,not to write, but to get a proper idea. All it said on my little notepad was "CC's dad" lol Anyway, I think I figured out quite a good solution to the problem. I'm a bit "depressed" now coz tomorrow lectures will start again and I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I usually write in the evening,so it'll all be a matter of how tired I am...But what I think I'm gonna do is write another oneshot right now, coz then I'll be done with season 1!;) So you might "hear" again from me in an hour or so!;) In the meantime,I hope you enjoy this one!:) R&R please!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Nanny related...though I sure wish Daniel Davis was mine!^^**

_Episode 20:Ode to Barbara Joan Maxwell: "C.C., you're not jealous,are you?" CC:" Me?Huh,please!"_

C.C. Babcock was a tough bitch for the outside world,however, when her father had called to say that he would come over she had felt as giddy as a little schoolgirl. C.C. had never gotten along very well with her mother, and as a result of this B.B. and her hardly ever spoke. The situation was entirely different though with Stuart,her father. As a little girl she had had a real connection to him,although he was often away he had always tried to find some time for her. And around him she felt like she could be herself. That was until the business meetings required him to be away for longer stretches of time,leaving C.C. to the care of Nanny Bobo and her "caring" mother.

B.B. Babcock had taught her everything she needed to know about how to behave like a lady,how to treat servants and generally how to live up to the Babcock family name. That period of time had left C.C. changed forever, the innocent,warm-hearted girl had been turned into a calculating,heartless person. But Stuart hadn't given up then,he had tried to give her some of her childhood back and upon discovering that she was in love with a young man,had given her all the encouragement she needed. He couldn't have known that the boy would crush her and break her heart.

"He told me I was ugly,daddy." she sobbed "And that I could give him all the money in the world and he still wouldn't want to touch me."

He had comforted her as best as he could but he knew that he wouldn't be able to protect her from disappointment. The truth was that C.C. wasn't a beautiful girl, she was different. Other girls of her age simply stood out with a certain radiance, with C.C. it took time to notice her beauty. This moment had been a big turning point in their relationship. C.C. had learned that her poor,naive father had unwillingly caused her humiliation and that her mother had been right all along. From that moment onward she swore to be cold,she would only converse with people that would be useful to her and she would never,ever lose her heart again.

* * *

Over the years,however, this vow had become insufferable. She could appear as strong as she wanted to be to the outside world,but it didn't help with the pain when another man rejected her,the pain when she discovered that someone was only after her money,the pain when her best friend Sara fell in love with Maxwell Sheffield and they soon found their happiness. At the end of the day she was still lonely,as much as she tried to deny it.  
The only constant relationship she had had in her life was with Niles,the Butler. Sure,they argued and teased each other,but above all this mixed up relationship was what she valued most in life. And that was why she told him about the impending visit of her father.

"I haven't seen him in such a long time." she exclaimed,with barely concealed excitement.

"I'm sure he'll be looking forward to this visit just as much as you are." Niles said,smiling at her warmly.

The truth was, they didn't spend the entire day arguing. As a matter of fact,when nobody was watching they often talked to each other in the kitchen,completely zingerfree.(well,almost)

* * *

A couple of days later the Sheffield house was cloaked in utter silence,nearly all the lights had been switched off and Niles was just making his final rounds. He was just about to switch off the light in the living when he heard a series of sobs coming from the kitchen.

_"Can't be Fran." _he thought _"She's gone with Stuart to see Barbra Streisand."_

He quietly opened the door and peeked inside. It was completely dark but after his eyes had adjusted to it he could make out C.C. Babcock hunched over the kitchen counter.

"Miss Babcock?" he whispered and she whirled around to face him.

"I didn't know you were still up,Feather Duster." she said,crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Well,I was just on my way to bed when I heard you..." he started to explain.

"And you had to live up to your nosy nature and find out what's going on. Well,are you happy now?!" she hissed.

He only ignored her previous remark and asked again: "What's wrong,Miss Babcock?"

"Nothing,everything's fine. Now off you go."

"That might work on the others,but this old maid is stubborn." he replied,happy to see the ghost of a smile appear on her face.

"Oh Niles..." her facade finally crumbled and she found herself crying again.

He took two steps towards her but she stopped him with a simple gesture.

"Not just yet..."she whispered "I need to hold on...and just the look in your eyes is enough to make me weak."

"You know,Miss Babcock, sometimes it needs a strong woman to show weakness." he replied,walking close enough to take her hand in his "Now tell me,what happened? It's about your father,isn't it?"

"How did you know?" she asked,her eyes widening in surprise.

"Please,C.C., I know you better than anyone here." she didn't have time to register that he had called her by her first name,because he quickly added "Fran wasn't doing this to hurt you,you know?I mean,we all know how much she loves Streisand but she would've stayed here and you could've gone instead."

"Oh,I know..."she whispered quietly "but I was just too proud. The problem is...I can't show my father how much I love him...he will only disappoint me in the end."

"It doesn't help either,that your mum taught you to be strong and hide your true feelings." Niles whispered absent-mindedly,too quiet for her to hear.

"Truth is,that there's only one man in my life whom I trust..." but she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Niles,sensing her discomfort,gave her hand a soft squeeze and then said: "Just wait in here for a moment,I think I have got something that will cheer you up."

C.C. stood quite still in the dark kitchen waiting for his return for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he came back,flashing her one of his crooked smiles.

"Please,feel free to go into the living room. I'll be right there."

It wasn't until she reached the couch that she saw what he had done. On the kitchen table in a vase stood a single white lily,but that wasn't all. Spread all over the table were different kinds of candy and the TV had been switched on,too. Just then Niles entered the living room,carrying two bowls of ice-cream.

"Niles,what is all this?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling in the dark.

"I just thought I'd show you that not all men in your life are a let-down." he said gently "I've been paying attention to everything you told me,C.C. This is the ice-cream you used to love as a child,isn't it?"

"Yes,how did you know?" she asked,taking one of the bowls he handed her.

"You told me,C.C. and I bought it because I thought it would make a nice dessert when your father is here. The same goes for the candy..."

"But how did you get that?"

"Oh,it just so happens that it's Miss Graces's favourite candy." he smiled "And on tonight's TV programm we have.." and he pressed the "Play" button.

"But this is..." she started,completely dumbstruck "daddy and I used to..."

She didn't get any further,the tears in her eyes were now starting to fall and he quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug.

"And just as an added bonus"he whispered into her hair "we're annoying your mother,because you are now sharing a meal with a servant."

His heart practically melted when he could hear C.C.'s chuckle. They settled into one of their comfortable silences,while Niles wrapped his arms around her and C.C. cuddled against him. After a while C.C. softly asked "What about the flower?"

"Just a lucky guess..." he replied,kissing the top of her head.


	7. Saving Grace

**And it's me again, with the final oneshot for season 1!;) I enjoyed writing this one tremendously coz it's been in my mind for quite some time! I love the episode "I don't remember Mama",I think it's very beautiful and it gets me emotional every single time. So here's my take on things... The next time you'll "hear" from me it's going to be about Niles/CC coping with a baby in the household,hopefully this gets you excited!^^ Please R&R as I love it so much when you do!;)**

**Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed since the last update...lol**

_Episode 22: I don't remember Mama Maggie:" Oh look,there's mum!" Gracie: "I remember that."_

Mother's Day was approaching and Niles was happier than ever to have Fran in the house. Ever since Sara had died,Mother's Day had been an awkward and painful affair in the Sheffield household. Maxwell who was still recovering from the loss himself, had forbidden to mention Sara's name. But then Miss Fine had arrived and had turned their whole world upside down. Finally there had been laughter again in the house,Gracie didn't need therapy sessions anymore and Maggie was slowly growing to be a confident young woman. He could only understand Fran's shock too well when Max had told her to ignore Mother's Day. It wasn't in her nature to ignore such a special day...he knew that she had never known Sara and yet he agreed with her that it would be shameful to remain quiet,instead of celebrating what a wonderful wife and mother she had been.

Niles had seen it all before...Maxwell withdrawing,and the quiet hurt and sadness in the eyes of the kids. Even his nemesis ,C.C. Babcock, had been unusually subdued. But Fran had sworn to change all that,especially since Grace had confessed that she could not remember her mother anymore. Fran had told him later that that moment had nearly broken her heart but that she was proud of it too,because it had finally caused Mr Sheffield to talk about his wife and admit that they were all missing her. Going to the mother/daughter talent competition had been one of Fran's best ideas,it took their mind off things,without ignoring Sara's memory.

* * *

Back in the house they had been joined by Miss Babcock,who had confessed to Niles that she wanted to use Maxwell's vulnerability to make a move, but he knew better. The true reason why she had sought them out was because she was still grieving too and she couldn't stand to be alone. THey were all in the living room,eating ice-cream and watching Fran's childhood videos when Max entered the room.

"Oh,you're already watching something."

"Oh no,that's ok,that's ok." Fran hurried to say and went to swap the videos "We're just watching some adorable shots of me,but I made you all copies..."

"What's that,daddy?" young Grace eventually asked.

"That's a special Mother's Day gift for all of us." he explained, smiling at her gently.

The video they were watching showed childhood moments of Brighton and Maggie. Everyone was smiling at the memory,until Sara was shown,holding little Grace in her arms.

"Oh look,there's mum!" Maggie exclaimed,pointing at the screen.

"I remember that!" Gracie suddenly said,beaming at the memory.

It was a moving moment for everyone,but especially for Niles who suddenly found himself crying,he quietly retreated from the room,hoping that no-one would notice. But someone had noticed... C.C., in an attempt to control herself, had started to look away from the monitor and that's when she had seen him leave. She quietly got to her feet and slipped out of the room. It took her a moment,but eventually she found him. He was standing outside the kitchen with his back against the wall and his shoulders were shaken by silent sobs.

"Niles..." she simply said and went over to hug him "hush,it's alright,I miss her too."

And she allowed him to cry,allowed him to let out all the emotions he had bottled up inside, while she shyly rubbed his back. In retrospect it was quite surprising that Niles had managed to hold on that long. He had been Maxwell's friend since they were boys and he had grown to love Sara like a sister. She had been a radiant woman,full of joy who was not afraid to stand up to Maxwell. She had also found her,C.C., and ignored her icy exterior, breaking through the walls she had errected all around herself. All the laughter they had shared...She had also always been extremely nice towards Niles, helping him as best as she could and generally treating him like a human being.

She would never forget that phonecall from the hospital...Niles had called her to tell her what had happened,told her to come and say goodbye. She had seen Niles at the hospital,desperately trying to comfort Maggie and Brighton and little Gracie,who didn't know what was happening.

"You go inside and look after Maxwell." he had whispered,his voice strained from the attempt not to cry "I'll take the kids home."

Sara's death had brought all their lives to a standstill, C.C. tried to do what Niles had asked of her and so she spent as much time as possible with Maxwell. But Niles was doing so much more, he was practically raising the kids by himself, comforting them when they were sad, feeding them when they were hungry. He was the one who heard their cries at night,when they had had another nightmare and he was the one making sure that Maxwell continued to live and to make sure that she was alright as well. And never,once, had they asked how he was coping with it.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" she whispered into his ear, while her hand continued to stroke his back.

She could feel him nodd as he said "I'm really sorry you had to see this."

"Don't be silly,my love." she whispered "It's about time you let that out..."

She reluctantly let go of him,so that she could look him in the eye.

"You are a wonderful man,Niles, without you this family wouldn't exist. You helped us all,we're all here now because of you." and she gently began to kiss his cheek,tasting the salt of his tears. "Thank you for teaching me how to live again." she whispered,intertwining her fingers with his.

"I would've done anything to protect you,C.C." he replied,his voice was still hoarse and drenched with emotion.

"I know that now..." she said with a smile "I wouldn't believe her at first..."

"Believe who?" he asked,as he burried his head in her hair.

"Sara, she told me you'd be the man I'd be spending the rest of my life with."


	8. Daddy needs sleep too

**Hi folks!:) Right now it's not looking too bad...I might get a bit more busy towards the end of the week but atm I can still write my stories. Though this one was a bit tough,mostly coz I went to the gym today and am now absolutely exhausted!lol (can barely keep my eyes open) Anyway, I hope it hasn't affected my you can let me know what you think if you press that green button...it IS green,isn't it?Anyway, tune in tomorrow (lol) to see Niles/CC in Romeo&Juliet style, you all know which episode I'm talking about!:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...only a couple of aching muscles...oy lol **

_Episode 6: The Nanny Napper Niles:" Oh for god's sake,just give him to me. Come here little fellow...HO!"_

Maxwell had finally persuaded Nanny Fine to come to the police station with him,to talk about how she had found the baby. The children who had ,at first, been very excited to have a young child in the house,had soon discovered that a baby also meant a lot of work. Therefore, they had chosen to slip out of the house with Maxwell and Fran. Grace had a playdate with a girl next door,while Maggie and Brighton had both met up with their mates. It had then been up to Niles again to handle the new situation all by himself. It wasn't as if he was lacking practice...he had always cared for the Sheffield kids,even when Sara had still been alive,but no baby was like the next and so he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. To his great joy the child had been sleeping peacefully so far,that was until the doorbell rang...

Cursing under his breath he strode across the living room to answer the door.

"Niles,let me in,quickly!" C.C. Babcock hissed,missing her usual "Hello,Hello!" greeting.

He could only look at her in surprise as she breezed past him and into the living room.

"I need to see Maxwell,it's urgent."

"Ah Babsi,I never quite realised just how desperate you truly were. But I'm afraid Maxwell is out...But I'm not short of talents,perhaps I could be of assistance?"

She had been in such a hurry to reach the Sheffields' home that it took her a moment to notice what Niles was actually hinting at.

"Don't get your feather duster too excited." she hissed,but was put off when she noticed the serene smile on Niles face "Do you have a date or something?"

"Oh no,I was just..." but he didn't need to explain anymore because just then the baby began to cry loudly.

Without a moment's hesitation he walked back towards the kitchen and carefully lifted the child up.

_"Ah,he's taking care of the baby." _C.C. thought to herself,as she watched him tenderly calming the child _"he always gets like this." _

And a soft smile sneaked across her face. Forcing herself out of her dreamy state,she firmly stated: "Niles, Nanny Fine stole that child. The police is looking for all over for her..."

"Is that why you wanted to see Maxwell?" he asked,smiling at her "Don't worry,they've both already gone to the police."

"Ugh,you're insufferable." she sighed frustratedly.

"What?What did I do?" he asked,almost innocently,while cradling the child against his chest.

"This..." she said,gesturing wildly around "you always get so soft when you're around babies. You didn't once toss me a real zinger."

"Oh,I'm sorry...It's just that I'm a little busy here." he replied dryly "Besides,it's just a natural instinct,Miss Babcock. Even a witch like you couldn't resist a baby's charm."

This new,gentle Niles made her heart melt...he just looked so perfect with the baby in his arms,strong,protective and perfectly at ease. In other words,nothing like her...

Sensing her inner turmoil Niles finally said: "Here,you hold him for a moment while I get his bottle ready."

"No...no,don't give him to me. Why can't you just put him back there?" she asked,moving a few steps away.

"C.C.,he's only a baby." he said sternly and then tried more gently "He needs to be held by someone,go on, I'm sure he will love your touch."_ And the way you smell. _

She hesitantly met his eyes and then quietly nodded. A warm smile swept across his face as he carefully placed the baby into her arms. His hand rested on her arm to ensure that she was holding the baby properly,but it didn't go completely unnoticed that his hand lingered there longer than necessary. When he finally let go of her he moved over to the stove to heat up some milk.

"Niles,what do I do?He's crying again..." C.C. whispered,fixing him with a nervous glance.

"That's only natural, he noticed that someone else is holding him now. Just talk to him,I'm sure he'll settle down in a minute."

"But what do I say?I can hardly talk to him about the current world affairs." she said and Niles began to laugh.

"Just trust your instincts." he said gently.

And while he filled the milk into a bottle he heard C.C. softly cooing over the baby.

"Hey there little guy...Aren't you the cutest little thing. Yes,yes you are. You're such a good boy,you're not going to puke all over my blouse,no you're not. Because this blouse was really expensive and don't I look pretty in it?Yes?Do you agree?"

Niles watched her and felt the warmth spread across his body,right through to his fingertips. Sure, her approach wasn't exactly standard...but still,it was very much C.C. Babcock.

"Oh Niles,look he agrees!He's smiling at me!" she exclaimed,beaming at him,her perfectly content smile that always made his knees feel like jelly.

"Well, he's certainly got a weird taste in women." he tossed out and walked over to her to give her the bottle. "Here,just hold it like that,he'll know what to do." Niles instructed,placing the bottle into her hand.

* * *

Everything seemed to go according to plan,that was until they tried to put him to bed. The child wailed and cried loudly,so much so that they took him with them into the living room. Niles found it surprising that through all of this C.C. never once attempted to leave him.

"What do we do now?"she asked him,helplessness written all over her face.

"Why are you asking me?" he replied,trying desperately to come up with a plan.

"Well,Butlerboy,you're kinda the Pro here..." she said rolling her eyes.

"Alright,alright. Calm down,woman." he growled and she found herself strangely attracted to that "manly" side of him. "You just sing a song,any song will do."

"You would like that,wouldn't you,Merry Maid?"

"Let me finish." he said quickly "I will provide the visuals."

What exactly he meant by that she didn't find out until a moment later. She hesitantly closed her eyes and began to sing and when she opened them again she found Niles giving a sort of puppet show,just without puppets. He used everything within reach: candlesticks,blankets,even toys that were lying around, and after a while the baby was sound asleep. Niles looked completely exhausted and crashed on the couch.

"I'll just go and get his blanket." C.C. said and walked into the kitchen.

When she returned she found Niles half asleep on the sofa.

"Hey,Rochester." she whispered,poking him softly in the ribs "Move over,mummy is tired too."

He gave her a tired smile but complied to her wishes and shimied over a bit,just enough for her to lie down next to him. She settled down by his side,resting her head on his chest,feet dangling off the sofa,while he put his arm around her. Niles had closed his eyes again and was just about to nod off when he could hear C.C. quietly ask :"Niles,do you really think I could make a good mother?"

"Miss Babcock,you are a stubborn,passionate woman. You can do anything you set your mind to." he mumbled and turned his head,so that his lips were pressed against her forehead.

"Stop calling me Miss Babcock,you called me C.C. earlier on..." she said,feeling tingly all over because his breath kept brushing over her skin.

"It just slips out sometimes,I'm sorry." he mumbled sleepily.

She chuckled to herself. "That's alright,Niles.I like it when you say my name..."

"I adore you,my love." he said,his words had become almost incomprehensible now and a little frown appeared on his face "but daddy needs to sleep now..."


	9. A little Shakespeare

**Right guys, ready for "a little" Shakespeare? Anyway,I'm pretty sure most of you can guess the episode. I just wondered what would happen if Niles and C.C. read some Shakespeare!;) It took me a while to write this, mostly though to decide which scene from "Romeo&Juliet" to take and also which sonnet...I hope you're going to be happy with my choice!:) Anyway, as always please read&review, reviews make my day better!Also, I'm always open to requests, even if the request is "Stop writing, you bore us." I need your opinions,otherwise I'll just keep going and possibly end up writing a lot of rubbish. Anyway, one last thing, this oneshot is still on the fluffy side, but the next ones will definitely be an "M"...all I'm saying is NIles/CC in the closet, Niles/CC in the wine cellar!;) I can't wait!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Nanny and also, I only own Shakespeare's complete works but that's obviously his art,I'm only using it to get Niles/CC together!:)**

_Episode 7: A star is unborn Niles:"Well,show me how it's done Mistress Fine."_

She had caught them...Maxwell and Nanny Fine...rehearsing Shakespeare. But not just any Shakespeare,but the Balcony Scene from "Romeo&Juliet". She stood by and watched as the scene headed for its climax,awaiting the kiss that was sure to come. But all she could think about was Niles...his infuriatingly sexy baritone reading out the script. She didn't know what had come over her...never before had his voice made her feel quite so tingly. Maybe it was a British thing...maybe they were born with an innate sense for Shakespeare,for the intonation,the power of the words. She tried to come up with any justifiable reason why he had made her feel that way. And even as she watched Maxwell and Nanny Fine finally kiss,all she could think about was how she needed to hear his voice again. Eventually she whirled around in one sharp movement,causing Maxwell and Fran to come back to their senses,and exited the living room. She had to find him...somehow bring him to read to her. And slowly an idea was forming in her head...

She walked into the office to retrieve her copy of the script and then slammed the door shut behind her.

Curling up on the green loveseat she heard Maxwell say: "Niles,old man,will you check that Miss Babcock is alright?"

She smiled happily,knowing that her plan (thus far) had worked out. Eventually the door opened and Niles entered the room.

"Caught Romeo and Juliet in action,eh?" he ask with a boyish grin "I'm sure it will have frightened you,inexperienced as you are."

She rolled her eyes at him before snapping "Can it,Feather Duster. Although you're no Casanova in real life I have considered to let you read the role of Romeo with me."

"Oh,how nice of you." he commented ironically and turned to leave.

"Niles,we both know that Nanny Fine isn't good,sooner or later somebody else will have to step in. And how wonderful would it be if there was someone close to Maxwell who knew the part by heart?" she hinted and when he still didn't turn around she added "You will do this for me,Niles. It's your job to obey."

The minute the words had left her mouth she regretted them and her fears were only proven correct when he faced her,fixing her with an icy look.

"Very well." he simply said.

She hesitated,willing herself to convey to him that she hadn't meant it that way. But what was she supposed to do? Tell him that all she really wanted was to hear him read Romeo, how his voice made her tingle in anticipation...no, this would only set her up for more ridicule. She would never admit that his silky voice could melt the walls of ice around her.

Finally she found her voice again and muttered hoarsely: "Lets go through the balcony scene,please."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he huffed cooly and then,without the help of a script he began:

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon..."

His first words were spoken in the same cold tone and C.C. nearly cried in frustration because his voice had lost its effect on her. She watched him carefully as he spoke, his stiff posture,the frown on his face and she found herself reaching out to him. He didn't know if she was acting or not,but allowed her to gently pull him down so that he came to sit on the armrest.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!

Oh, that she knew she were!" he said and she noticed a change wash over him.

First she could hear it in his voice,the longing,the desire,the sadness and then finally he relaxed completely and allowed himself to act it out.

"She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discouses: I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business,do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return."

She could feel his blue eyes fixing hers, his gaze was intense and she immediately found herself blushing.

When he finally reached the line:

"See how she learns her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!" she became somewhat aware of the fact that it would soon be her turn to speak, but just then he reached out to touch her cheek.

She knew that it wasn't in the script, Juliet had not even noticed Romeo yet,but she couldn't help it and closed her eyes upon his touch. She didn't quite know how they managed to make it through the next few lines but finally it was her turn to speak.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy,

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand,nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name.

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other word would smell as sweet,

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for thy name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself."

She had started softly,timid at first but the more she spoke the more she realised how true these words were. All her life she had been taught to believe that class mattered, that one's profession was a vital part of finding a partner. But to her it didn't matter that he was a butler, he was warm and caring ,he made her laugh and made her feel safe at the same time. And even though she insulted him, even the very mean words, were sooner or later forgiven. When the last words had left her lips she pulled him to her by his tie and kissed him softly.

"Miss Babcock, I do believe you're going off script." he deadpanned and she let out her sultry laugh.

"Don't you think it is about time we wrote our own,Niles?" she whispered back,deepening the kiss.

* * *

That night,after having made love, they lay in each other's arms,still basking in the glow of their previous actions.C.C. was lying in the crook of his arm,while her hand rested on his chest and she could feel his pulse flutter under her touch. After a while Niles softly said:

"When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,

For all the day they view things unrespected.

But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee

And, darkly bright, are bright in dark directed.

Then though, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,

How would thy shadow's form form happy show

To the clear day with thy much clearer light,

When to unseeing eyes they shade shines so?

How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made

By looking on thee in the living day,

When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade

Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay?

All days are night to see till I see thee,

And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me."

C.C. closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice and knowing,that he meant every single word.


	10. A kiss in the rain and its consequences

**Hello,Hello!:) So, now it's time for the "M" stories!;) Just to let you know. The next one will definitely be an "M" as well...Anyway, thanks again for all your lovely reviews, I hope you'll enjoy this oneshot too!:) The next one is gonna be about the wine cellar episode,so you've got something to look forward to. (hopefully) Reviews are very much needed!:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

_Episode 8. Pinske Business: Maxwell: "She's right,there needs to be a certain level of intimacy." CC:"I've always said that."_

She didn't quite know how she had managed to get herself into trouble again. But lately it seemed to be happening more often...a mistake, a slip of the tongue,the tiniest little thing and a catastrophe was about to happen. And this time she had really done it...attacking a potential backer. She sighed,Maxwell had every right to be angry.

It was on days like this that she felt close to giving up. She was constantly alone in her big apartment,no-one to share her life with apart from the Sheffields who were,more or less, forced to endure her presence,and now she even lacked the professional ability that was required of her.

When Maxwell shoved her outside,onto the terrace she complained a little, after all it was pouring down. But then,after a while,then rain stopped bothering her...in a strange way it reminded her of taking a shower. Because the thing was,that C.C. loved hot showers. Whenever a date had gone wrong or she simply couldn't bear the vast emptiness of her apartment she went for a shower. The water was nearly boiling hot and it burned her skin,but she needed it,it was the only way to feel something. Nobody knew...how could they? And even if they did,they would never understand her. It was just that sometimes she couldn't stand it anymore, all that pain that was bottled up inside,so she needed to hurt on the outside,too. It made her sound crazy...and it probably wasn't very healthy either,but she needed it. And now as she stood outside,the rain pouring down on her body,she experienced the same sensation, the only difference was that this time the water was freezing cold. Soon she was completely drenched and shivering,but she remained perfectly still, eyes closed and allowed her tears to mingle with the rain.

She didn't even hear him approach and only noticed him when he spoke.

"Miss Babcock,you can come back inside now!Miss Babcock!" and he placed his jacket around her shoulders,in a feeble attempt to keep her warm. It was useless...the jacket was soaking wet within minutes. "Miss Babcock,please, you'll catch your death." he pleaded again, this time tugging at her.

"Not yet,Niles...I can't." she whispered,still in her dream-like state.

"But why?It's cold out here,come on inside."

"No...I can't...I must feel...something." she cried,still not able to look at him.

Surely he would turn around now,leave her to herself and curse her insanity. But instead she felt his arms around her and without warning he pressed his body against hers. She gasped quietly and her eyes flew open. He was wet as well,rain drops kept running down his face and his white shirt had become see-through and clung tightly against his chest. She could feel the warmth just radiating from his body.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Protecting my witch." he replied with a soft smile "I won't let you melt,C.C."

And with that he pulled her closer against her,stroking her back soothingly. She allowed herself to be weak for a moment,but his warm touch and wonderful scent soon calmed her.

"That was very brave of you,Scarecrow." she whispered and placed a series of kisses on his neck. Finally she pulled away from him, only a bit so that she could look him in the eye. He was just about to say something but she claimed his lips before he could do so.

"Who are these people?" Fran's nasal voice cut through the air.

But C.C. didn't respond,she was still too wrapped up in her memory of what had happened earlier between her and Niles. It had been foolish,rash and utterly breath-taking, but she had left him,before he had the chance to speak. Somehow she feared that it would ruin everything if he did,that she wasn't able yet to handle his words.

"That's my brother and that's my sister." she heard her own voice from a distance.

What was she to do now?Niles...he had made her feel so safe and content and most of all: alive. But why him..out of all the people?! Maybe she could pass it off as a joke...

"Is this Maxwell's wedding photo?" Nanny Fine asked for the second time.

"Yes,yes it is." C.C. answered,shaking herself out of her stupor.

"My,doesn't Niles look gorgeous?Hoo-ha!" Fran said,fanning herself.

C.C. nodded absent-mindedly and picked up the photo to study it closely. It had been taken just after the cake had been cut,Maxwell was feeding Sara a piece, while her and Niles stood close by,smiling. Niles really looked very handsome, but then he always did. It was one of her favourite pictures,it filled the place where a photo of her own family should have been. But there was something she hadn't noticed before...Niles was looking at her and she was looking back. For the untrained eye it simply seemed that they were gazing at the happy couple,while applauding politely,when in reality...they were looking at each other. C.C. knew that look in his eyes only too well,warmth and love...but it was the way she looked at him that surprised her. She was lost in his eyes, longing for him.

"All this time and I never noticed." she whispered to herself.

"What?" Nanny Fine asked but just then the doorbell rang.

C.C. put the photo back down ,before Fran shoved her into the closet. And no sooner was she inside,did she here "Charlie,hi!Come in, take a load off!" and she sighed to herself...this would be a looong evening.

The minutes dragged by as she listened to Fran's and Charlie's banter,everything was running smoothly until,a moment later, the doorbell rang again. C.C. had to admit that Nanny Fine did her best to keep the situation under control by trying to pass the caller off as a strange neighbour,whilst dragging Charlie into the kitchen. C.C. used that opportunity to jump out of the closet and open the apartment door.

"Niles.." she whispered, not having expected to see him there.

"C.C." he began, but she simply placed a finger on his lips and pulled him back into the closet with her.

Fran is meeting with the backer,right now. You have to be quiet." she said,urgently.

"Well fine, but you will listen to what I have to say." he whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in defeat. "I can't really run away,can I?"

"What happened earlier on?" he asked.

"I thought I had to listen to you."she hissed,turning her head so that she didn't have to look at him.

"You just ran away and I'd never thought I'd say this,but..you are a coward. You know full well that you love me, but the moment we kiss and something might actually happen,you just-"

But she shushed him again,for his voice was becoming louder the more agitated he got.

"I really can't deal with this right now,Niles." she whispered and watched as he sank to the floor.

For a moment she felt guilty,but then she saw the look in his eyes, he was smiling at her,an evil,satisfied smile.

"What?" she asked,anticipation making the hair on her neck stand on end, she was certain that he was planning something.

"Nothing..." he replied innocently and then,after a while added "I just noticed that you're not wearing any tights tonight."

She couldn't help but blush at his words,but before she had the chance to rebuttal,she could feel his hands on her skin. His fingers were tracing an invisible line up her calves,all the way to her thighs. She wanted to yell at him,hate him for his impertinent behaviour but she couldn't deny that she was responding to his touch.

"Mmh...C.C." he sighed,by now he was kneeling in front of her,kissing her legs,tracing the same invisible line with his tongue.

"Niles...we can't..."she breathed.

"Shh,my love, or they will hear us."

His fingers were wandering over her inner thigh and just quickly brushed over her already wet core. She could barely stifle a moan. He looked up at her,the same smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth as he began to tug at her blouse. Getting the hint she helped him and unbuttoned it quickly.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered and softly nibbled on the skin of her flat belly.

His arms reached around her and quickly undid the zipper of her skirt,causing it to slide down her legs. She closed her eyes,leaning her head back while running her hand through his dishevelled dark blonde hair. She barely registered that he was swiftly pulling down her panties,it was as if her brain couldn't take in anything more. She drew in a sharp breath when his lips touched her clit,his tongue kept flicking over it causing the throbbing inside her to increase. She could feel him tasting her and dug her nails into his skin in an attempt not to cry out his name. Only when he pulled himself to his feet did she realise just how aroused he was. She quickly undid his belt and pulled down his pants and briefs. Before she had the chance to take it all in, he had already slipped inside her. She lifted her legs around his waist and pulled him closer,sucking on the skin of his shoulders as he thrust inside her.

"Niles..." she whimpered,as she was nearing her climax.

"Almost there..."he groaned and then they both tumbled over the edge.

He kept rocking back and forwards until he was sure that her breathing had calmed.

"I love you." he whispered,pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you,too." she replied, capturing his lips again "But honestly, they could've walked in on us any time."

"So?" he asked,raising an eyebrow and giving her his boyish grin.


	11. Beautiful

**Hi guys!:) This might be another one of my longer notes!Um...first of all:apologies if this chapter's a bit rubbish,I've come down with a stupid cold and have taken a ton of medicine,so my head's feeling a bit funny right now,hope it hasn't affected my writing too much. And secondly,I'm going away on a short holiday tomorrow. It's the May Bank Holiday weekend and I've decided to visit some English friends...I'll be there till Wednesday, however, I'll take my laptop with me so will hopefully write a few more oneshots. I don't know yet,if I'll have access to the internet. So that means either:1. yes, in which case= regular updates or 2. no, in which case there'll be multiple chapters on Wednesday!;) I need to sleep now and will hopefully feel better tomorrow...Reviews are very much loved!;) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...only the throbbing head is mine..**

_Episode 10: The whine cellar: Fran:"If you could spend the night with anyone,who would it be?We both know,game's over,suck in your cheeks." CC:"You never know,my answer may surprise you."_

She couldn't believe it...she was actually trapped with Nanny Fine,trapped in a confined space, forced to listen to that nasal voice. But not even that compared to the frustration she felt when she reminded herself again,that she should now be away on a trip to Boston with Maxwell. This could've been her chance to woo him,far away from Nanny Fine's reach...she sighed,obviously it wasn't meant to be.

At first she hadn't given up hope,she had been so sure that someone would notice their absence...she knew that nobody would come looking for her but she was certain that Fran would be missed. But now, a couple of hours later, the music was blaring so loudly upstairs that no-one would hear them if they screamed. To shut Fran up she had finally given in and allowed her to do her hair, she knew that she would look ridiculous, but the silence was reward enough. But after a while even that silence became too depressing,her thoughts kept circling around one topic:no-one knew her,she never opened up to anyone and when something would happen to her,nobody would even care. She bit her lip,trying to keep the tears from falling.

"That's it,Nanny Fine." she suddenly exclaimed and jumped to her feet "There is only one thing we should be doing in this situation."

Fran shot her a nervous glance,before answering:"Oh well,Miss Babcock,I'm not really into that sort of thing."

C.C. merely rolled her eyes and approached the object of her desire. The positive aspect of being trapped in a wine cellar was,that one was never short of a drink. Making her choice carefully she pulled a bottle from the rack and opened it. She took a swig,before offering it to Fran.

"No thanks,I don't really drink wine." she said.

"Yeah,that's right. You only use good ones to make that horrible Sangria." C.C. replied,rolling her eyes yet again.

A couple of hours later she didn't feel annoyed anymore,but then again,she had emptied an entire bottle by herself. Fran and her were now exchanging secrets like old friends and C.C. found herself actually opening up. It was then,that she suggested again to play "Truth or Dare".

After Fran's initial protest,she soon gave in and asked: "If you could spend the night with anyone,who would it be?" but before C.C. had a chance to answer, Fran quickly said "We both know,game's over,suck in your cheeks."

Somehow she found this funny and annoying at the same time. What did Fran know,after all, about her dreams and deepest desires?

"You never know,my answer may surprise you." she said,giggling a little.

"What's so funny?" Fran questioned and stopped putting make-up on her.

"Oh, just ask me again...the answer's really funny."

"Ok,who?" Fran asked,still expecting her to say "Maxwell".

"IT'S NIIILES!" C.C. burst out laughing.

"You are kidding,right?"

"Nooo and that's the funny bit. He's a butler, a bloody domestic and all I can think about ,when I watch him with that feather duster,is what it would feel like to be touched by him." she giggled again "It's absolutely maaad."

Just then the cellar door opened again and Maxwell entered the room.

"There you are!" he exclaimed happily.

And suddenly C.C. felt a rush of panic,what if Nanny Fine would tell him everything? After all,they weren't exactly friends...And so she found herself blurting out all the secrets Fran had told her,in order to protect herself. She could tell that Fran was disappointed, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Miss Babcock?" she heard Fran say.

"What?"

"You left your purse." and as she ran down the steps to retrieve it,she could just hear the heavy cellar door slam shut. How could she have been so stupid? She should've known that Nanny Fine would never let her get away with that..."Stupid alcohol." she cursed,but picked up another bottle nonetheless.

Soon her anger had turned into bitter sadness. It was always the same when she was drinking. First,the exhilirating,euphoric feeling. Then,the anger and the bitterness. And finally, only sadness and pain remained. She staggered through the room and didn't even notice that she hurt herself as she bumped into the wine racks,until she finally fell to her feet. Suddenly the tears started to flow,and she dragged herself into the darkest corner and there she sat,knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around them.

That was where he found her..As the party was nearing its end,Fran had finally told him where Miss Babcock was. At first a smirk had crossed his face as he thought about how bad she would feel to see that he would rescue her,but all that changed when he stepped into the cellar. Making sure that the door was propped open,he stared into the dark,wondering if Fran had tricked him. But eventually he saw her,hunched in a corner and he practically rushed towards her.

"Miss Babcock,are you alright?" he asked,kneeling down in front of her.

She lifted her head a little to look at him.

"Niles,I knew you'd come for me." she said,relief washing over her features, but then her expression turned into despair "You always find me like this..."

He studied her closely while she spoke. Her hair was a mess,she was surrounded by several shards of glass and her arms were bruised.

"Everything's ok now,come on up,I've prepared the guest room for you."

And as he tried to get to his feet,a sharp pain rushed through his knee. Cursing under his breath he discovered that he had been sitting on a piece of broken glass.

"Now you're hurt." she nearly sobbed,touching his knee gently "I always do that...but Niles,you have to believe me, I'm not heartless like everyone thinks. I have desires too and longings..."

And she allowed him to lift her up to her feet. He listened to her without saying a word,he knew that she was most likely telling the truth, but he also knew that she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"I told Nanny Fine that I want you,Niles." that statement nearly made him gasp in shock,as his heart began to pound "And I meant it,Niles. I wish you would just take me here."

And she threw herself against him,running her hands down his back until they came to rest on his firm ass. He stood perfectly still,the feeling of her fingers on his body was enough to send his senses reeling. Finally he managed to draw away.

"What?Why don't you want me?"she looked up at him,lost and confused.

He growled quietly,fighting for control as her vulnerability only attracted him more.

"C.C." he whispered quietly,cupping her face "I want you more than you will ever know and that's why I won't take advantage of you."

And before she could answer he had bent down and picked her up. He carried her up to the guest room,where he put her down on the bed.

"Here,you can wear one of my pyjamas." he said,handing her a blue one.

She took it and began to fumble with the buttons of her vest. He sighed quietly and sat down beside her.

"Let me..." he said and swiftly opened all the buttons,before taking off the vest. He then did the same with the blouse she was wearing underneath. Trying to look as little as possible at her black lacy bra,he helped her put on the pyjama top and buttoned it up. "You can do the rest." he said,eager to get away before he could lose control.

She awoke again,at 3 o'clock in the morning. Moaning ,she pressed a hand to her throbbing temples. She carefully slipped out of bed to get a glass of water. Passing by the mirror she discovered that she was wearing man's pyjamas and that was when the memories started to return._ Niles carrying her up the stairs, her hands around his neck, the masculine scent of his body_. Staring at her reflection she suddenly felt very old, aware of every wrinkle on her face and every imperfection.

_"I want Niles..."_she heard herself say over and over again,until that memory was replaced by another one. _"I want you more than you will ever know and that's why I won't take advantage of you." _He felt the same way...and he had only told her because he was sure that she wouldn't remember. What would happen if she went back to bed and would forget all about it?No, she couldn't do that...she couldn't allow herself to forget his confession. Suddenly panic was bubbling up inside her...she had to tell him how she felt,before it was too late. And so she rushed into his room,not even bothering to knock.

He heard someone and immediately his eyes flew open. She stood at the end of his bed and the light of the moon streaming through the window made her seem like a fairy tale creature.

"C.C.?" he asked,uncertain whether he was dreaming or not.

"Niles,I'm not drunk anymore,please you have to believe me." she whispered and rapidly approached him "I heard what you said to me...and I wasn't lying,Niles. I want you and I can't stand the thought of you not knowing how I feel."

He sat up and watched her, his heart had begun to race at her confession, but was she telling the truth? Could he dare to hope? He hesitantly patted his bed and she sat down,facing him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She chewed her bottom lip before nodding. A smile lit up his features,just emphasising how handsome he was and he leaned in to softly kiss her cheek. When he was about to pull away she held him back in place and rested her forehead against his.

"I still want you,you know?" she whispered suggestively and trailed her fingers across his back "Make love to me,Niles."

His eyes were clouded with desire but he still gave no indication that he had heard her.

She sighed and whispered: "Apparently I misunderstood...I'm far too old to be attractive anymore."

He let out a low growl and held her by her wrists so that she couldn't leave.

"Don't ever say that,woman." he whispered and kissed her cheek "Let me show you how beautiful you are."

She could only close her eyes,as he began to place soft kisses in the corner of her eye,on her cheek and the corner of her mouth.

"I love every single wrinkle." he whispered against her skin "Especially when you're smiling."

And he brushed his lips over her chin and down her neck,she whimpered slightly,needing to feel his lips against hers, but he had other plans. He dropped a few tender kisses on her neck before moving upwards to nibble her earlobe.

"Stop teasing me." she whispered.

"I haven't even started yet." he growled and finally claimed her lips.

She soon parted her lips,allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth,where it played with her own. When she let out another moan,he finally pulled away. He briefly took her in,eyes closed,a content smile playing on her lips and he gently pushed her down on the bed.

"You look so sexy in my pyjamas." he whispered and began to unbutton the top.

Every inch of skin he laid bare,he soon explored with his lips and his tongue. He lifted her up for the briefest moment,to undo her bra and when she finally lay exposed in front of him he drew in a sharp breath.

"You are stunningly beautiful,C.C." he said,trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts.

She groaned and arched her back,pushing him to do more. He let his lips move over her porcelain skin while his hands cupped her breasts and massaged them gently.

"Niles,don't stop." she sighed as he finally kissed her breasts.

He sucked on her nipple and let his tongue flicker over it a couple of times just to tease her. He hovered above her and found her lips again in a passionate kiss.

"I need to feel you." she said, resting her hands on his naked back.

"You will,love, but tonight is all about you."

He swiftly pulled the pyjama bottoms down and let them slide to the floor. He then kissed her ankles, and up her calves to her inner thighs. He looked at her again,in all her ecstasy before pulling down the black silk panties.

"You are perfect." he whispered before kissing her core.

She was already throbbing with pleasure and nearly screamed out when she felt his tongue inside her.

"I can't wait anymore." she whimpered and pulled him up to capture his lips. She could taste herself and it only increased her desire. "Take me." she hissed and he happily obliged.

Once he was inside her he began thrusting in a steady rythm,all the while whispering into her ear.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on.I not only want you,but I-uuh" he groaned,as waves of pleasure washed over him "I love you with all my heart and I will spend every moment showing you how stunning you are."

As they were both nearing their climax,he began to thrust quicker.

"Oh Niles,nearly..." C.C. moaned and a moment later they fell over the edge.

"I love you." she whispered and snuggled against him.

He smiled tenderly and pulled a blanket over them.

"And I love you." he replied, while his fingers drew invisible lines across her body.


	12. The Feather Duster

**Hello,Hello!:) Guess who's back from her short vacation?^^As I promised you,before I left, there are gonna be multiple uploads!;) I hope you enjoy the stuff I've written while I was away. Reviews are,as always,very much appreciated!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...only my little fantasies ;)**

_Episode 16: Canasta Masta: Niles: "You realise,of course, now I am going to have to kill you."_

C.C. hated it when Maxwell went away on holiday,unless,of course,he went away with her. But everytime he went and left her alone,she felt the loneliness of her apartment pressing down on her like lead. And now he had gone to Atlantic City with none other than Nanny Fine. At first she had been livid,but now,looking around her big,silent apartment, she only felt sad. But instead of sulking at home,like she usually did,she decided to drive over to the Sheffields' house and see what Niles would be up to,obviously she wouldn't tell him that,she was certain to make up an excuse.

However,nothing could've prepared her for the sight that met her eyes once she had entered the house. When she reached the front door she had heard loud music,but had thought nothing of it. Using her own set of keys she had slowly unlocked the door and walked inside. And there was Niles,in his underwear, dancing with his feather duster. She closed the door quietly behind her,hoping that he hadn't noticed her yet. While he continued to dance for a few more seconds,she used that time to check him out. All he was wearing was a white dress shirt, white boxers and black socks.

_"Nice ass."_ she thought,smirking to herself as she followed his movements with her eyes.

But then he turned around and she had to stop staring. What she hadn't noticed previously was that he was also wearing sun glasses,which stopped her from seeing the look in his eyes.

_"Shit,shit,shit."_ he cursed innerly,switching off the radio.

He had been caught by none other than C.C. Babcock,his favourite nemesis. Deciding to play it cool,he simply said: "You realise,of course,now I am going to have to kill you."

His British accent only served to emphasise the dryness of his tone and she stopped herself from chuckling.

"Well,I was just going to drop off some important documents for Maxwell and to check if everything's alright,but now I have really seen everything." she said,allowing herself to eye him from head to toe to make her point.

To her surprise he said in a deep,sexy voice: "Oh honey,you haven't seen nothin' yet."

She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and prayed to god that Niles wouldn't notice.

"Why Miss Babcock,if I wouldn't know better I'd say you're blushing." he observed,smiling to himself.

"Give it up,Tidy Bowl. A man dancing in his underwear can't possibly succeed in making me feel embarassed." she retorted.

"What a shame,that blush really suits you,as does the hat by the way. I love it when you wear berets."

She tried to read him,to find out if he was being serious or not,but found that his sunglasses were blocking her view. She let out a frustrated sigh and shrugged.

"Will you take off these infernal sunglasses?" she practically hissed at him.

"Why?" he asked,raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because I can't see your eyes." she found herself whispering.

"Is that really so bad?" he questioned,slowly stepping closer.

"I can't tell what you're thinking." she explained,gesturing around nervously.

"Then let me tell you." he said with a soft smile "I like your eyes,too. They are of a remarkable shade of blue,they can look so sad when you think that nobody's watching and they always light up when we're teasing each other."

She blushed even more and forced herself to turn around a leave. She had just reached the door when he spoke again.

"I also know that you're always coming over here to see me when you're lonely,Miss Babcock." it was a hesitant,gentle statement "And I can tell how scared you are even without seeing your eyes."

"You're making a fool out of yourself." she hissed,still not facing him and hoped that it would hurt him enough to let her go.

"But Miss Babcock,like you said yourself earlier on, I have already embarassed myself tonight...I've got nothing to lose."

She could sense him behind her although he hadn't touched her yet, but his presence was enough to make her turn around.

"Take off those glasses." she whispered,she needed to see his eyes to know if he was telling the truth.

He slowly complied,took them off and placed them in his shirt pocket. His blue eyes met hers in a steady gaze,she could tell that he was nervous,but the warmth and desire overpowered everything else.

"I don't know what to feel." she whispered and turned her head away,closing her eyes.

A moment later she felt his hands brush over her face in one tender movement.

"Oh Babs,"he sighed "believe me,there is nothing to be afraid of." and he slowly unbuttoned her coat. "I would never take advantage of you,but you came here to see me,so why don't you sit down and we talk for a bit?"

The moment he stepped away from her she felt alone again and so she reached out for the comfort of his warm hand. He squeezed it softly and then guided her to the sofa. They sat in an awkward silence for a while,before Niles mumbled:

"I should probably go and change,this isn't really appropriate."

"Don't go." she sighed and held him in his place "Who knows what might happen tonight,and you do look awfully good in that shirt."

"Why Babs,are you flirting with me?" he asked, the boyish grin returning to his face.

"Perhaps,Bellboy,perhaps. But only if you look as good without that shirt on." she replied and kissed him passionately.

"Mmh,Miss Babcock." he whispered against her lips "I want you to meet my feather duster."


	13. Kissing is an art

**I thought about this for a while,not sure whether to turn it into an "M" or not,but didn't do it in the end. I'm sure there are gonna be enough "M" fics to come!;) Please read&review, I've been craving that for the past week!Lol**

**Disclaimer:Still don't own anything...**

_Episode 23: A kiss is just a kiss: CC:"Kissing is an art. It has to be sensuous,deeply felt and most of all,it has to be spontaneous."_

It had been a normal day in the Sheffield household. Niles had prepared breakfast for everyone, like he always did, then Maxwell had arrived,soon followed by the kids. Finally, Nanny Fine had made her big entrance and C.C. Babcock had arrived. Zingers were exchanged, Fran was shushed several times and nothing was different. That was until Fran had won that kissing competition.

Niles was with Maxwell pouring him some tea,as he usually did. A moment later,C.C. Babcock rushed into the office, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Nanny Fine is old!" she exclaimed happily "I knew that there was no way Nanny Fine could've won that kissing contest. She only won because they wanted someone who's really old."

He remained where he was,watching as the scene unfolded in front of him. It was vital that he simply remained the observer, this way he could let Fran down gently and he was certain that a chance would arise to toss another zinger at C.C.-he lived for moments like this. Soon Maxwell and C.C. were stuck in a heated debate as to what the perfect kiss would be like. But Maxwell soon lost his interest and walked over to his chest of drawers to arrange some documents,while C.C. kept talking.

"Kissing is an art. It has to be sensuous,deeply felt..." she said and Niles walked across the room to get a closer look at her face.

He had never heard her talk about such personal matters before,but had always been curious as to what sort of things she was into. He smiled a little to himself as he saw that her eyes were closed and she was obviously lost in some sort of fantasy. But soon the smile disappeared as she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Only a moment later did his brain finally register her last words: _"But most of all,it has to be spontaneous." _Was he really kissing his nemesis? Although he made fun of her and her looks even he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman,who excited him very much. And that was exactly why he felt himself responding to the kiss. Now the only real challenge was to pretend he didn't care and to pull away, he had to pull away,otherwise she would notice how much he was,in fact,enjoying the kiss. But that was easier said than done, finally he dipped his tongue into her mouth one last time before pulling away. When she looked at him,her eyes widened in shock and that was the push he needed.

"Was it as bad for you as it was for me?" he deadpanned,hoping that she wouldn't notice the passion in his eyes.

The first step was taken, but he had to make sure that she wouldn't suspect a thing. So he pretended to rinse his mouth with tea and to wipe his lips. All that was incredibly hard though, he secretely wished he would be able to taste her longer.

* * *

She had done it, she had finally done it. She had kissed Niles and god,how glorious it had been. The desire to take him had always been there,just bubbling beneath the surface. But gradually it had begun to grow, everytime they tossed each other zingers,pushing each other further, it had felt like nearing a climax.

And today had been one of those days...they had been at it the entire day and she felt herself longing for him. And then it had occured to her...the kissing competition,it would provide her with the best alibi. She hadn't quite worked out yet how she would manage to kiss him when Maxwell provided them with the perfect moment. Niles was nosy enough to stay in the room and Maxwell had left her side,so she knew which man was standing closer to her. Collecting all her courage she finally said:

"But most of all,it has to be spontaneous..." and grabbed him.

The moment his lips were pressed against hers,she knew she had the right man. She had to resist the urge to moan,when she felt him responding. Their kiss was hot and drenched with bottled up desire and her senses were overflowing. She knew it had to end soon and,as if on cue, she felt his tongue dance with hers one last time before he pulled away. She stood still,breathing heavily while forcing herself to look as shocked as possible. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and she wondered if this was just as complicated for him. But then her hopes were dashed,when he said:

"Was it as bad for you as it was for me?"

She sighed, swallowing down the hurt and disappointment. Afterwards, she didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation anymore ,but kept thinking over and over again _"He was responding...he had his eyes open,he knew who he was kissing...was he just toying with me?" _She was only marginally aware that Maxwell left the room to comfort Nanny Fine. She finally snapped back into reality,when she saw that Niles was about to leave as well. She quickly hurried towards the door,closed it and blocked his way out,arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Miss Babcock,what are you doing?" he asked "Haven't you punished me enough today?"

She hugged herself tighter and closed her eyes so that he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

"You knew it was me you were kissing." she stated evenly,opening her eyes again to observe his reaction. Nervousness washed over his features and he didn't manage to cover it up in time.

"I'm only human." he shrugged "And you're quite strong...pretty desperate for a kiss as well."

_"He doesn't really mean that...don't let him get to you."_ she thought. "Why are you lying to me,Niles?" she asked softly, while locking the door behind her back.

"You have to excuse me,Miss Babcock, I have to start on dinner."

But she didn't allow him to leave,but merely took the tray out of his hands and set it down on the green loveseat.

"I think you should start on something else first." she whispered seductively and placed her hands on his chest.

"Miss Babcock..." he whispered,his voice sounded nearly pained and he gently took hold of her wrists "Don't tease me like this...You're a beautiful woman and I'm a man...and I can only lose here..."

She grinned at him and asked: "So you think that I'm beautiful?"

He instantly blushed and moved back a couple of steps. Suddenly she felt very sure of herself as she approached him and pressed him against the table.

"I knew that I wasn't kissing Maxwell." she confessed, running her hand down his chest "You are a very good kisser,Niles, just like I'd imagined."

"You imagined me kissing you?" he questioned hoarsely.

"That wasn't the only thing I imagined." she replied,leaning against him while wiping Maxwell's table clean with her free hand.

"Woman,you are driving me insane." he breathed and she could feel how aroused he was.

"Good." she simply said and kissed him passionately,while pushing him down on the now empty table.

"Mmh,Miss Babcock, you taste so good." he moaned against her lips.

"You haven't tasted all of me yet." she replied,grinning naughtily while unbuttoning his shirt.

He was just about to let himself go completely,feeling her lips on his chest,when he caught a movement from the corner of his eye.

"Um...Miss Babcock?" he voiced,timidly "I think we should stop."

"But I want you." she whispered,softly stroking his face.

"Believe me,woman,I want you too but...we've got company." and he pointed at the doors leading outside.

There,on the terrace, stood Fran(grinning from ear to ear)and next to her a very angry looking Maxwell.

"Shit."C.C. cursed.

"My sentiments exactly." Niles agreed,buttoning up his shirt again.

He then reached out to C.C. and pulled her close,so that he could whisper into her ear "This isn't over yet. We might just have to come back to this table another time." and he softly bit her earlobe.


	14. Niles' first temptation

**Oh,what do you know?It's an "M" story!;) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:Oy, do I have to do this for every chapter?!**

_Episode 26: Fran gets mugged: CC:" You go ahead, Maxwell,see what's missing,I'll untie you!"_

When the alarm company had called her,she had immediately gone into shock. Her stomach had lurched sickenly because all of it reminded her so much of the day Sara had died-the same sense of panic and dread filled her. The alarm company had quickly informed her that there had been a burglary at the Sheffields' home and that she should contact the owners immediately. She knew that Fran and Maxwell were out and very much hoped,that the kids were busy too...but then one thought came into her head,there was only one man she knew would never leave the house.

"Niles..." she whispered and,grabbing her purse,she flew out of the door.

* * *

By the time she made it to the house,Maxwell and Fran had already returned. They had just discovered Niles,tied to a chair in the living room, when she rushed in.

"The alarm company just called me." she exclaimed,trying to catch her breath "I came as fast as I could."

Her eyes immediately found Niles' and she felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

_"He's safe,it's alright now." _she told herself over and over again.

But soon she felt too exposed,while Maxwell and Fran were rambling on about their posessions,Niles kept looking at her,unblinking, and she felt as if he could see right through her.

_"I've gotta snap out of it,otherwise he'll use this against me for the rest of my life." _she thought and tried to think of something.

Just then Maxwell excused himself and dragged Fran along with him to the police station.

"I'll untie Niles." she heard herself say and then let out her sultry laugh ,as suddenly an idea formed in her head.

Niles,still tied and gagged, was forced to watch the events unfold in front of him.

"Have you noticed how nobody cared about you?" she spoke harshly,kneeling down in front of him to look him straight in the eye "They only care about their jewellery,their posessions...but not the butler."

He grunted something and tried to fight his ties.

"Hush,Bellboy,or you'll hurt yourself."she whispered soothingly and ran a hand down his chest. "You know,we're not so different,you and I. Nobody cares about what happens to me either,but I have feelings too." Suddenly she felt close to tears again as she saw pity in his eyes. "So here's the deal." she continued,swallowing hard "You are a man and I am a woman,we've both got needs. You'll play this game with me and I won't taunt you anymore,alright?"

It was up to him now and somehow C.C. knew that if he declined,she would run away,somewhere where no-one would find her. But to her surprise he slowly nodded.

"That's a good servant." she whispered and got to her feet. Locking eyes with him she said "I want you to watch me undress."

And she slowly undid the buttons of her purple blouse until she revealed her red lacy bra to him. She could tell that his chest was rising and falling rapidly and it only turned her on more. She swiftly slipped out of it and the blouse fell to the floor without a sound. She did the same with her black pants, which soon joined the blouse of the floor. Now only in her underwear and high heels she approached him and knelt down in front of him again.

"This game has many stages." she explained while caressing his thighs "I know what you want,but you are going to have to wait."

And she quickly brushed her fingers over the growing bulk in his pants.

"First,I am going to take off the gag, but you're not allowed to speak,otherwise it's game over."

She gave him a serious look and he nodded in agreement. She did as she had promised and then pressed her lips against his. He moaned slightly as her tongue requested entrance into his mouth,but she wouldn't make it that easy for him. She continued to dip her tongue into his mouth,just briefly enough to brush against his,before retreating again. When she finally broke away for air,she saw that he opened his mouth so say something and so she quickly placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't break the rules,Butler Boy." and she positioned herself on his lap. She leaned in closer,so that her breasts were pressed against his chest and she whispered into his ear: "You can only use your lips now,do what you want."

And she moved just inches away,tilting her head back to give him a full view of her beautiful throat and cleavage. He got her hint and leaned forward as far as he could to place soft kisses on her chin and down her neck. C.C.,knowing where he wanted to go,lifted herself up enough to allow him the freedom to explore her chest. But every time he would get anywhere near her nipples,she sat back down again,causing him to moan in frustration.

"I think it's time I untied your hands." she whispered and lifted herself up from him completely.

She quickly circled him and,grabbing a screwdriver from one of the tables,she cut his ties. But then she noticed something that brought her back to reality with a bang. He was hurt,his wrists were cut and of an angry red colour. She couldn't believe that she had done this to him,why hadn't she just untied him?What had gotten into her? A soft sob escaped her lips and she hurriedly crossed the room to pick up her skirt and blouse.

"C.C." he spoke,his voice quiet and tender.

"I can't even face you,Niles. I don't know what happened,I just thought...I was so worried about you and then you saw that and I didn't want you to...but I never should've..."

"C.C.,my love,look at me." he tried again but she still didn't move "I knew that you were worried,but I am fine..no,I am better than fine now that I know how you feel."

"But...your wrists." she whispered,completely lost and finally went over to touch him "I did that to you."

"No,lets just say it was part of celebrating life." he said,winking at her "And now,don't you dare put your clothes back on, we aren't finished here."

She slowly handed him the screwdriver,to cut his legs free and when she was about to turn around again,he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"I love you,C.C., and I refuse to believe that this is game over. Now,come on,lets finish what we started." he said and gently captured her lips.

Soon their kiss became more heated,as their tongues danced with each other. He made quick work of her bra and then finally claimed her nipples with his lips.

"Oh Niles..." she moaned,arching her back "Take me..."

He flashed her his devlisih grin and quickly pulled down his trousers and his briefs.

"Now you..." he whispered,as he sat back down on the chair.

She quickly got rid of her panties and walked to stand between his legs. His arousal pressing against her was enough to send her over the edge.

"Not yet,C.C." he growled and pulled her closer.

She lifted herself up again and then came to sit on him so that he could effortlessly slip inside her.

"That's it.."he hissed,moving up and down in rythmic thrusts,while wrapping his arms around her.

"Niles,I'm gonna cum..." she whimpered as he pulled himself out of her, only to return a moment later.

"Nearly there..."he groaned as his thrusts became quicker and a second later they fell over the edge.

"Now,my love." he whispered after a while "You can always seduce me like this."


	15. From swine and chickens

**Just wanted to let you know that this is more of a re-telling of that particular episode. Just adding a bit more insight into how Niles and C.C. were feeling back then!;) I hope you still enjoy it now. Right,one more chapter to upload and then I will start writing on a new one, I might even upload it later on tonight!:)**

**Disclaimer: Borrowed some dialogues from that episode, but it's not mine in anyway,only playing with it.**

_Episode 1: Pen Pal: Niles:"Truth be told,my life was a little empty...but now I have a hobby."_

He knew that the evening would be fun when C.C. Babcock arrived in a stunning black dress,just as Maxwell and Nanny Fine were heading out the door. Even as he stood at the door and tossed that zinger at her,he couldn't help but stare. She looked particularly breathtaking that night,the dress fitted her curves perfectly and pushed up her breasts enough to make him hold on to the doorknob in an attempt to control himself.

"What are you staring at,Bellboy?" she asked,narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing,just contemplating whether to admire your stamina or to pity you." he said,grinning at her.

"I know that you're trying to get me out of here as quickly as possible. But that's not gonna work,Niles, a Babcock never quits.I'll be waiting here until somebody kisses me and you better pray that Maxwell gets back home soon."

"It depends on how much you're willing to pay,Babs. If it's the right sum,I might even volunteer." he retorded and walked over to take her as he did that he found his fingers softly grazing her bare shoulders,and he could've sworn that he felt her shiver.

* * *

He didn't see much of her for a while after that.A quick look at his watch told him that an hour had passed since her arrival and so he decided to be nice and offer her something to drink. Quietly making his way to Maxwell's office, he couldn't believe his eyes. C.C. was standing at the desk,her back turned to him and she had somehow managed to get hold of some champagne. He stifled a chuckle and quickly dimmed the lights.

"Maxwell,darling,is that you?" she asked,her voice trembling.

The tone made him feel all weak inside and it took all his strength to whisper: "Shh,don't turn around."

And as he quietly approached her,he eyed her from head to toe. Even the rear view was fantastic, he could see her bare back and shoulders and longed to touch them. Standing so close behind her that she surely must've felt him,he breathed over her skin.

"I'm yours..."she responded almost immediately and he had to force himself not to touch her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked,and even in his infatuated state he couldn't possibly pass this chance up.

He thought long and hard,before whispering: "Cluck like a chicken."

The silence that followed nearly made him laugh out loud.

"Wha-?" she questioned.

"It turns me on." he explained with a grin and soon enough he heard "buuuck,buuuck".

It was almost too much to take,too hard not to laugh. But he managed to keep silent until she turned around,saw him and screamed.

Then he said: "I just came to offer you a drink. And also,Mister Sheffield's delayed. Did you think I was him?" and he looked as innocently as possible.

"Get out!" she practically yelled at him,and, laughing loudly by now,he did just that.

* * *

C.C. couldn't believe the latest prank that Niles had pulled. She was completely humiliated and certain,that he would never let this go again. But the most worrying thing was that she had been turned on,but by what? By the idea of Maxwell standing behind her?Well,that was possible. But then again it hadn't been him,it had been Niles who's breath and closeness she had felt, and who's seductive voice she had heard. How could he make her feel like that?Taking a deep breath she decided that sulking in Maxwell's office wouldn't help her and so,grabbing the bottle of champagne, she walked into the living room. Niles was already there,sitting on the sofa,legs up on the table while drinking Jack Daniel's. She also couldn't help but notice that his tie had been loosened which served to reveal a bit of his chest. His skin looked so soft and she wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss it.

"Come on,Babs,join me for a drink. It's much more fun together." he said,without really looking up.

She shrugged and walked over to the sofa and plopped down next to him.

"God woman,do you have any idea how stunning you look in that dress?" he asked,before taking another swig from the bottle.

"What?" she replied,eyes widening in surprise.

"Nothing,just the Jack talking."he mumbled,before closing his eyes.

A few moments later they were quite drunk,they had finished the bottle of Jack Daniel's together and had now moved on to the champagne.

"Ah Niles,I don't make it a habit of drinking with the help." she said,sipping on her drink.

"I've never been any help to you." he was quick to reply.

"Exactly." she agreed,nodding and they clicked glasses. "Tell me,Rochester." she said after a while "What did you do to kill a day here before I came along?"

He sighed and she could tell that he was getting lost in some memory. What she couldn't know,however, was that the memory was of the first moment that he had seen her. It had been nearly 20 years ago,she had been young and brown-haired but already as sharp as she was now. The moment he had opened the door to her and she had tossed the first insult at him,he knew that it was love,that no other woman would ever excite him as much as C.C. Babcock did.

"Well,truth be told,my life was a little empty..." he mumbled,before adding with an evil grin "But now I have a hobby."

She nearly laughed at that,had she not noticed the love in his eyes at that precise moment. No,this couldn't be happening. He was a servant, a domestic,it was only natural for him to look up at her. But how could he dare to love her?How could he dare to make her feel that way...

She practically jumped to her feet, hissing: "I loathe you."

"I despise you." he was quick to follow.

"Servant!" she spat.

"Trollop." he replied and both of them noticed how the air around them became charged with passion.

"Bellboy." she said,but her voice had lost its edge, and so the word became more of a caress than an insult.

"Brunette." he growled.

And then he kissed her,all the while pulling her closer until their bodies clashed against one another. She could feel his hand wandering down her back and his tongue dancing with hers. And she thought that nothing in her life had ever felt that right. Completely lost in the kiss,they didn't notice that Maxwell and Fran had returned. But finally, when Niles pulled away for some air, he saw them. Following his glance she finally noticed Fran and Maxwell,their mouths hanging open in shock. And that made her panic...if even they were shocked,what would the rest of the world think?Her, a Babcock, falling for a servant. She couldn't possibly be in love with him,it had to be the alcohol...and mumbling a quick "Maxwell, Fanny Nine." she made it to the door. Niles helped her into her coat,always the gentleman,but she could tell that he was upset about how the night had ended.

"Swine." she whispered and turned around,just then she heard his low "Chicken." and a shiver ran down her spine. She had to get out of there,before she changed her mind...


	16. Change

**Oh,by the way, we're on Season 3 stuff now!;) (I'm sure you have noticed that though) Ok,this one is a little bit different. It's only a short one,as you can see and it's based on a little moment,rather than a piece of dialogue. In the episode "Dope Diamond" while Fran and Maxwell are talking,you can see C.C. and Niles in the background and she's about to put down her sandwich and he's also doing something,anyway,their hands almost touch, but she just looks at him and wipes her hands on his jacket. I'm pretty sure some of you will have noticed that little moment, and I don't think it was supposed to be happening,just that Lauren Lane played it off in character!;) However,every time I watch that episode,that little moment makes me smile. So here's the oneshot for that!:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...only eagerly awaiting the arrival of my "In Fashion" DVD!:D**

_Episode 3: Dope Diamond_

Oh,how she craved the touch of his hand...It was ridiculous and pathetic really what that man did to her and that was precisely why she couldn't allow herself to linger in his company. Everytime he was only remotely close to her she felt her knees grow weak,the warmth radiating from his body,his scent,all of it made her want to abandon all control and give in to her feelings.

Over the years they had gotten closer,and it was visibly measurable by the personal distance between them. Sure,they still tossed insults at each other like they had done on the first day, but if one paid close attention to them, one would find that they were nearly always standing next to each it hadn't always been like that...

The day that C.C. and Niles had met for the first time,they had both been very aware of their different stations in life. Niles,the domestic,had let her into the house and politely introduced her to Maxwell Sheffield,then he had left them alone and busied himself in the kitchen. C.C. the socialite, had only viewed him as a servant and as that she had only been happy to see him,when he offered her a drink or saw her to the door.

However ,gradually things had started to change. He had suddenly developed the habit of tossing zingers at her...she didn't know it then,but it was his way of establishing contact with her,and so they had moved away from their virtually silent greetings.

When Sara had died,he had been ready for the very first time to overcome the border that separated them. The moment she had rushed into the hospital,with that air of total vulnerability about her,he had gotten to his feet,willing to close the distance between them and embrace her,but just then Maxwell had left Sara's room,sobbing,and he found himself consoling the kids instead.

And so their lives became riddled with missed opportunities and chances that weren't taken. And that's why both of them cherished the little things. C.C. now came into the kitchen,usually under some excuse,but she always stood close to Niles,she also made it a habit to whisper a particularly good zinger into his ear. All these little gestures,however,went completely unnoticed by Maxwell and Fran.

And so it wasn't surprising that on this particular day, they once again didn't see the very important moment that occured. C.C. who had been eating a sandwich was just about to put it down on a plate,just as Niles was putting the mugs back on the tray,and their hands finally touched. It was a small moment that could easily have been dismissed,a mere case of her fingers brushing his hand,but it was enough to send waves of electricity through them.C.C. looked up to see if Fran or Maxwell had noticed anything,but they were still stuck in a heated debate,and so she turned her attention back to Niles,who was already watching her. It was like looking into a mirror,his eyes showed her exactly what she was feeling: Confusion,relief, love. Snapping out of her stupor,she wiped her hands on his jacket in an attempt to make the situation seem less important.

But just as she was about to walk around him,she heard him whisper: "Your hands are so soft and cold."

She froze,just behind him, unsure whether she had imagined it or not.

And then,collecting all her courage,she leaned forward and whispered into his ear: "They need your warm touch."


	17. Cake and other delicious things

**Oook,so this is my take on what Niles and C.C. were doing during Maggie's birthday!;) We all know where this is headed, "M" rating!;) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine,though I certainly wouldn't mind a cake-covered Butler!:p **

_Episode 4: A Fine Family Feud: CC:"Maxwell." Niles: "She started it,Sir."_

The night of Maggie's birthday was definitely one that wouldn't be very easily forgotten. Fran had done a good job at planning the party at Freida's club. Soon,plenty of guests had arrived and music had been put on. With a little help from Fran even Niles and C.C. had been invited.

The evening started off pleasant enough, but soon things began to change. Niles and C.C. who had been tossing insults at each other the entire time, suddenly broke into an argument. Fran didn't know how it had started, but she had noticed that the insults had become more hurtful and personal and soon the fight had become so loud,that everyone was staring at them.

"Do something." Maggie pleaded.

Fran merely nodded and then dragged C.C. and Niles away from the crowd of people.

"Could you two do me a favour?" she asked,as sweetly as possible "We're kinda running low on Soda here, would you mind getting some from the back?"

Both muttered something and then trudged off to the storage room. They hadn't been in there for one second, when they heard the door lock.

"We walked right into that one,didn't we?" C.C. asked,letting out a deep sigh.

"It's your fault,I'm still so angry that I couldn't think properly."

"My fault?" C.C. yelled,seething "You insulted me,you always do.I'm getting so sick of it..." and she sat down on the floor.

"I don't even know what I did!" he tried to defend himself.

"I heard you this morning on the telephone. You were talking to a woman,telling her how excited you were to meet her,because you were bored with all the old women in your life."

"That's what got you upset?" he asked,almost gently.

"Well,I'm just a little.."

"Jealous." he finished her sentence.

"NOOO!" she exclaimed loudly "I just don't appreciate being called "old",I've got my insecurities too,you know?"

He smiled softly and sat down next to her.

"Well,Babs,you are old. But then so am I,you always call me an "Old servant"." he reminded her.

She looked at him,uncertain of what to respond.

"Miss Babcock,I am not interested in vain, young women. I am much more interested in older,witty,stunning socialites." and he winked at her.

After hearing his little speech her tummy was doing somersaults.

"The telephone conversation sounded different though.." she said icily.

"Yes,listen,don't tell Mr Sheffield,but I have acquired another job. I am working as a Butler for another household,but only in the evenings when I've got my nights off.I'm working for a woman who likes to be praised." he explained.

C.C. nodded,chewing on her bottom lip, still not entirely happy with the fact that he was working for a woman who clearly wanted something more.

"Well,shall we see if Nanny Fine unlocked the door again?" C.C. asked,in an attempt to overcome the awkward silence.

And,without waiting for an answer,she got to her feet and walked to the door. Finding that it was ,indeed,unlocked, she opened it,only to yell out in pain a moment later.

"C.C.,are you ok?" he asked,dropping his formal tone and raced to her side.

But when she turned around he couldn't help but grin. She had been hit by some birthday cake right in the face.

"Bull's eye." he said chuckling and quickly ducked to one side to avoid more cakes that were flying their way.

She soon joined him and glared at him as best as she could.

"This is not funny." she hissed angrily.

"I couldn't agree more." he replied, but his voice sounded low and raspy "This is very serious,now my hypothesis has been proven to be correct."

"What hypothesis?" she asked,utterly confused.

"That you do have a sweet side." he whispered and ran a finger down her cheek,before licking the cream off of it.

She immediately felt her skin start to tingle where he had touched her.

"So you like it sweet,huh?" she asked seductively "Care to try some more?"

And she leaned her head against his so that some cake stuck to him as well.

"Only when I can eat it off of you." he replied and pulled her into a kiss.

He tasted her and he tasted the cake and the combination was simply delicious. As their kiss began to deepen,his hands quickly found her blouse and unbuttoned it. Pulling apart for a moment,he bent down to pick up some cake and then smeared it all over her chest. Gasping as the cold cream touched her skin,she hissed:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh,I've enjoyed the tasting so much, I decided I wanted to try the rest of it." he grinned but she still glared at him "Don't worry,Babs,I promise I'll take care of it,you know what a thorough cleaner I am."

And he lowered his lips to her chest. In slow,circling movements he licked and kissed her body.

"Mmh,I think you might just be better than the cake." he whispered,before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Niles." she moaned,tilting her head back "Why didn't we do this earlier?"

"Because we didn't have that amount of cake." he replied,waggling his eyebrows.

"True, but you could've always had some pie." she whispered, capturing his lips.

He groaned as her statement triggered a familiar pulling in his groin.

"Now that I have all your attention" she whispered "let me see what you taste like."

And she opened his jacket and pulled it over his shoulders and then ripped open his shirt. She pressed herself against him and moved her body up and down so that he was covered in cake too. Licking some of it off of his firm stomach she said:

"Yes,you do taste very good."

And in one swift movement she undid his belt and pulled down his pants and briefs.

"But there's something else I'm interested in."

And she knelt down in front of him to lick and suck on his already aroused member.

"Oh Miss Babcock,I am going to cum." he growled,closing his eyes.

"Oh no you're not." she demanded and pulled away from him.

She hurriedly got rid of her trousers and panties and then pulled him against her.

"You are going to take me with you." she said and once he was inside her,lifted her legs around his waist.

They moved in a rythm that was rapidly increasing in speed until they finally fell over the edge.

"C.C." he whispered,easing himself out of her "I love you."

"I love you too,Butler Boy." she replied smiling and pulled him into a more tender kiss.

"You've still got a little bit of cake there." he eventually pointed out and moved her blouse a bit so he could place a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmh..." she sighed,upon feeling his lips caressing her again "as much as I'd like to,this is still a kids birthday party,we're lucky we weren't caught the first time."

He nipped on her skin again,enough to leave a hickey, before he said :

"Yes,you're right. But how are we going to explain this." and he gestured towards their bodies,that still showed traces of cake.

She didn't answer immediately but waited until they had both gotten fully dressed again.

"Niles?" she finally called and when he turned around she threw a cake,that she had picked up from the floor,into his face.

"I'll get you for this,witch." he growled and did the same to her.

"I had hoped so." she whispered and captured his lips again "Meet me at the Penthouse once this party is over."

And with that she left the storage room.


	18. Kissing it better

**Hiii!:) It's update time!lol I've loved all the reviews I've gotten since yesterday, so thank you very much,guys,I'm glad you're enjoying my oneshots so much!:) In terms of watching "The Nanny",I am now on season 5. In terms of writing,there are 6 more oneshots to come for season 3!;) (so plenty) And just as a sneek peek(lol) I thought I'd let you know some of the things coming up in season 4:oneshot for "The nose knows",what if C.C. had been in the bank during that robbery instead of Fran? and,of course, Niles' heart attack!;) But for now,season 3 still has a lot to offer!:) Anyway,keep reviewing,please!:) They make me very,very happy!:D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...only desperately waiting for my "In Fashion" DVD...*sighs***

_Episode 8: The Party's over: Niles:"Alright,just tell me when to stop." CC:"NOW!"_

When C.C. Babcock breezed into the house on that particular day,Niles could tell that she was in a playful mood. With someone as tense as Miss Babcock,it was always easy to tell when she was in a good mood. And today was one of those days, an unlooker wouldn't have noticed that something was out of the ordinary, but for Niles it was obvious. Sure, she was still as sharp-witted as always, but there was a certain air about her of relaxed,happy gloating. And so he knew that he could tease her just a tiny bit more.

"Niles, can you keep an eye on my bags?" she asked,and it was the perfect set up he had needed.

Following her down the stairs,he looked at her closely,examining the bags under her eyes.

"Alright,just tell me when to stop." he said after a moment so that she would notice what he was doing.

Flashing an evil grin,she took the pencil she had placed behind her ear,pulled out his suspenders and put the pencil against it,pointing at his chest.

"Now." she growled,dangerously low.

He looked into her eyes,a smirk playing on his lips,before mumbling: "Now how's that for irony..."

"What did you just say,Butler Boy?" she asked, but he was already lost in thoughts.

He couldn't help but revel in the beauty of the woman who's pencil was pointing right at his heart.

_"That arrow has already hit its mark." _he thought to himself.

"Hey,Rubber Maid,I'm talking to you." C.C. interrupted his thoughts "Now, what were you muttering under your breath?"

"Nothing." he replied,still smiling at her "I simply think it's ironic how often I find myself in this situation with you."

There was a moment of silence until his words had sunk in. Then there was a loud "snap" and Niles' pained cry.

"Sorry!" C.C. apologised,softly placing a hand on his chest.

"Why did you let go,woman?" he hissed,still able to feel the pain coursing through him.

"Well,excuse me!I was just taken aback a little by what you said...it took me by surprise."

"Really,Miss Babcock?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "I thought that after all these years it was obvious,that only a witch could've cast her spell on me."

She smiled at him gently and was just about to say something,when Maxwell and the children came down the stairs. C.C. immediately withdrew her hand from his chest,as if she had been burnt and turned around.

"Goodbye Master Brighton,Miss Gracie." Niles said,hugging both children "Have a wonderful trip!Sir, if you would excuse me...I had a little...accident,so I'd rather go to my room now to take something against the pain."

And he quickly hurried away from them. He could've sworn that for a moment he had seen something in C.C.'s eyes,something he very much longed to see. But then she had acted so embarassed...Shaking his head he sat down on his bed.

To his surprise,a moment later,there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called, rubbing the sore spot on his chest,where the suspenders had hit him.

When he looked up,he saw that it was C.C. who had entered his room.

"What are you doing?" he asked,eyeing her nervously.

"Just making sure that you were only talking about that bruise on your skin I gave you,and nothing else..."

"Yes,I'm perfectly alright,thank you for your consideration." he answered,stiffly "But you should be on your way now,Maxwell is not very patient."

"I told Maxwell I'd meet him at the airport and that there is something very important I had to take care of first." and she winked at him.

"Stop toying with me,Babcock."

"I'm not,Niles." she answered truthfully and sat down on the bed next to him "Now show me where it hurts."

He suddenly felt goosebumps spread all over his skin,it was impossible to move. Just then she leaned in closer and pushed the suspenders over his shoulders,before starting to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Does it hurt here?" she asked,placing feathery kisses on his collarbone.

He let out a sigh in response and closed his eyes.

"I guess not." C.C. mumbled and moved further down until she noticed the angry red mark just above his stomach. "Does it hurt very much?" she asked again and quickly brushed her tongue over his skin,before carefully kissing the spot.

He moaned deeply, a sound that was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you,Niles." she whispered,cupping his face before tenderly kissing his lips.

"It's quite alright,Miss Babcock. As long as you promise to always kiss it better." he said,before deepening the kiss.

"I promise." she whispered,once she had pulled away for air.

"You should go now." he replied,softly stroking her cheek "Or you'll miss the flight."

She reluctantly nodded and got to her feet.

"Call me when you get there and don't forget me..."

"Ah,believe me,Butler Boy, this image will be in my head until the day that I die." she replied,winking at him.

And it was true, she would never be able to forget him,sitting on his bed,shirt wide open,and a heated blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Hate you." he said,pulling her close for one last kiss.

"Hate you more."she replied, and with that she was out of the door.


	19. Got you under my skin

**Hello,Hello!:) God,this was SO much fun to write!!It's really fluffy and sappy, but I still like it!;) It's also kind of a song fic,the song is "I've got you under my skin" and the version I listened to is sung by the wonderful Steve Barton(RIP)and it's just a beautiful version,if you can find it somewhere,have a ,also another thing!lol I think I may be thinking a bit too much about C.C and Niles,last night I even dreamed about them. I was kinda in C.C.'s body,like...I saw it from her point of view,but she was doing the talking,if that makes sense. And it was christmas and she was upset coz she thought she wasn't good enough for Niles etc. and then a friend(my friend from kindergarten!lol)told her that that was rubbish and that she should talk to him. So she found him in the kitchen,sorta wrapped her arms around him and said "Why so sad?" and he said something like "Well,I thought I would celebrate christmas with the love of my life" and then she said "I am here,love." And that's all I can remember. It was a very nice dream,I woke up smiling!:) Anyway,without further ado:here's the oneshot!;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, and also don't own the song,only borrowed the lyrics...**

_Episode 12: The Kibbutz: Niles:"Oh,shake it,Miss Babcock!"_

He had finally treated himself to a lovely vacation abroad and it was well deserved,too. He enjoyed the freedom that the two week holiday brought along. Although his body clock still woke him early every morning, he loved the fact that theoretically he could still stay in bed. But even more than that he enjoyed that nobody knew him and so he wasn't Niles the Bulter,but rather Niles the man. But all of this changed one fatal evening.

He was just on the dancefloor,chatting to the wonderful girls he had already met,when he spotted someone he hadn't seen there before. She wore a big straw hat,and a beautiful flowery dress and she reminded him of someone. And before he could think about it,he was dancing behind her,shouting:

"Oh,shake it,Miss Babcock!"

To his great surprise he soon discovered that it was indeed C.C. Babcock, his favourite nemesis,a woman he hadn't really planned on seeing for the next fortnight.

"Oh god,please tell me this is just some sick joke." she moaned,immediately sipping on her cocktail.

"Tell me about it,I thought witches were too afraid of water to go anywhere near the sea." and he eyed her through his sunglasses.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look in that shirt?" she quipped and he merely rolled his eyes.

"Alright,listen. I'm not liking this anymore than you do,believe me. So lets just try and ignore each other,I haven't noticed you before."

"Yes,you're right. Maybe this'll work. And now, get out of my sight,your flashy shirt is giving me a headache."

* * *

They tried their best to ignore each other, but from that night on it got considerably harder to do so. It was the usual effect: once you knew that someone was staying at the same place,you kept spotting them everywhere. Unbeknownst to Niles,C.C. was also up very early every morning, the difference was that she usually stayed in bed. But on that particular day she felt rather restless,and so decided to venture down to the was completely deserted,apart from a lone figure swimming in the sea. She remained at a fair distance,once she had spotted that it was Niles,and leaned against one of the palm trees to watch him. From what she could see,he was wearing blue trunks,that matched the colour of his eyes. He simply stood in the shallow water for a while,his eyes closed,enjoying the early morning sun while the water beads glistened on his naked chest. She swallowed,unable to take her eyes off him. After a while he waded deeper into the water and began to swim. As more and more people arrived at the beach,she used the crowd to disappear unseen.

From then on,it became a sort of routine. Every morning she would get up early,walk down to the beach and watch him swim. Somewhere in the back of her head, she did register that her behaviour wasn't quite right, but she was just as unwilling to deal with it. All she knew was that she enjoyed watching him, he was uninhibited somehow,relaxed and free.

The sweet peace was soon broken,when C.C. noticed another figure approaching. It was a petite,brunette young woman,with a gorgeous figure and (dare she say it)nice boobs. She stopped to stare at Niles and C.C. felt her hands ball into fists.

_ "How dare she look at him." _she thought,biting her lip in frustration.

And to her dismay,it only got worse. Niles soon noticed the young woman, waved at her and flashed his most radiant smile. C.C. suddenly felt very nauseous and unwell, but still she continued to watch the two of them.

"Ah,Maria!" he greeted her in perfect Spanish "Usted se despert temprano!"

And she smiled at him.

"You know,Niles, your Spanish is wonderful."she replied in very good English "And your accent is so sexy."

C.C. rolled her eyes._ What a cheap come-on_.

"Why thank you,I do try!" he replied,winking at her "But you didn't answer my question, you usually aren't awake so early,what's going on?"

"Oh,nothing.I just have a photo shoot at the beach today."

"Oh,that's wonderful.I love this part of the Island."

"Do you come here often then?"

"Yes,every morning,I love to swim."

"Keeping fit,eh?" she flirted,and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek "I'll keep that in mind, see you later."

And when C.C. saw that he stared after Maria as she walked away, she decided to turn around and leave herself-she had seen enough. She knew that her behaviour was completely irrational and pathetic,but during the past few days she had come to think of him as "her" Niles. And now she felt betrayed because he was flirting with another woman. She saw him again that evening, but ignored all of his attempts to make conversation.

* * *

And so the rest of the holiday was pretty much ruined for her and she was glad,when the last day finally arrived. She went to the market in the afternoon,to buy herself a new dress and to get her mind off him. She found a beautiful white dress,that hugged her figure and reached to her thighs-in a word,it was perfect!Deciding that she needed to feel beautiful that night,she put it on,as well as some light make-up and ventured to the bar. She sat on her own for a only a moment,before she was surrounded by attractive men. She was doing her best to flirt with them,until Niles stepped outside. Her attention immediately snapped to him, he wore a light blue polo shirt and white shorts and generally looked tanned and fit. She soon found herself paying less and less attention to the men around her and watched him more closely, the way he greeted a lot of women with that new found self assurance.

He soon noticed that he was being watched, he had seen C.C. immediately,of course, it had always been that way... Even before he had stepped outside he could've sworn that he had felt her, it was a simple tingling sensation in his stomach that somehow told him that she was near. He was very much in conversation with Marisol, the beautiful daughter of the hotel owner, but somehow found himself casting glances over to C.C. She sat at the bar in her perfect white dress,two men at her side but she seemed lost in thought. After a moment's hesitation, he excused himself and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Miss Babcock, I do realise that we had made a deal of ignoring each other. But seeing as this is my last night of vacation,I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

Her eyes instantly lit up and she took his hand without hesitation.

"Lead on,Butler Boy." she smiled,following him onto the dance floor.

He grinned at the all too familiar nickname and gently placed one arm around her, while holding her hand with the other. They had danced so often with each other, that their bodies instantly melted together.

"You seem to be very popular here." C.C. suddenly said "All the women are staring at us."

"Are you sure?Maybe they're just staring at you...one doesn't see a witch without her broom and hat every day." he joked,but soon noticed that he had hurt her. "Miss Babcock,I was only kidding. I could tell that every men's eyes are on you and why shouldn't they gawk, you look perfectly stunning."

He was half-surprised at how easy it was to finally tell her, maybe it was the freedom of the Island,or the sun,or the booze, but he didn't care. They were still moving to the soft rythm of the music that was playing in the background and, as always, they slowly moved closer together.

_I've got you under my skin _

_I've got you deep in the heart of me _

_So deep in my heart, you're really a part of me _

_I've got you under my skin._

"These compliments seem to roll off your tongue so easily here,Bellboy." she whispered,placing her head on his shoulder.

For a moment she felt his arm tighten around her,before he replied:

"I'm not a servant here,Miss Babcock.I'm simply a man...and sometimes a man needs to express his feelings."

And she could feel her knees grow weak and was suddenly glad that he was holding her so close.

_I've tried so not to give in _

_I said to myself this affair,never will go so well _

_But why should I try to resist when,darling,I know so well _

_I've got you under my skin._

"I wonder how many women you've wooed with your compliments already." she mumbled quietly.

"Well, certainly not the one that I love." he replied and she could feel his thumb softly caressing her back.

_I'd sacrifice anything,come what might,for the sake of having you near _

_Inspite of a warning voice,that comes in the night,and repeats and repeats in my ear:_

_ Don't you know you fool,you never can win! _

_Use your mentality,wake up to reality!_

"Niles,what are you saying?" she whispered, and he noticed that she sounded just a little afraid.

"Don't make me say it,Miss Babcock." he pleaded,pulling away so that he could look her in the eye.

She looked perfectly frightened and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I need to know." she said,evenly.

_But each time I do,just the thought of you _

_Makes me stop, before I begin _

_Coz I've got you,under my skin._

But he only shook his head,let go of her and swiftly walked away. She stood alone on the dance floor for a moment,staring after him,until she made up her mind,she was certain she knew where to find him.

Niles had ,once he was out of sight, nearly sprinted down to the beach,taken off his shirt and walked into the sea. The cool water was nicely refreshing and made him focus again. Why had he allowed himself to get so carried away? Just when he turned around,he saw her standing there,clutching his shirt.

"C.C."he whispered,and his eyes visibly softened.

She gave him a small smile,took of her shoes and waded into the sea to stand next to him.

"I didn't mean to push you,Niles." she apologised quietly,staring at his chest because she was unable to meet his eyes "I just thought maybe you'd..."

"I'm still just the Butler,Miss Babcock." he said quietly,taking her hands into his "Everything will be back to normal,once we get back to New York."

"I don't care about that anymore." she replied,moving closer so that she could rest her head on his shoulder again "All I know is that I got a glimpse of Niles the man on his vacation and I can't bear to see him flirt with other women. Because ,secretely,I always thought he was mine."

"You've got his heart,Miss Babcock." he whispered and she looked up at him,before she gently found his lips.

"I'm a bit cold." she whispered after a while and he took her hand and they walked back to the beach.

"Here,put that on." he said,picking up his polo shirt from the sand "You can change when we get to the hotel."

"I don't want to go back yet." she replied and pulled his shirt over her head "Can we stay here a little bit longer?"

"Of course,my love." he agreed and tenderly intertwined his fingers with her long ones.

They both lay down on the sand,C.C. snuggled up against him, and they enjoyed the quiet sound of the waves.

"Can you say it now,Niles?" she asked,after a while.

"Of course!C.C. Babcock,I love you with all my heart and always will."


	20. Ice Cream

**I'm feeling really tired tonight, so sorry if this isn't a very good one. I think I really need to go to bed now!lol Well, I hope you still manage to enjoy it!More from me tomorrow night,I think.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing...**

_Episode 18: Val's Boyfriend: CC:"I smell a Tony." Niles:"Well, then you should've showered after he left. Welcome back!"_

The day that C.C. Babcock decided to quit was one of the hardest days of his life. Well, he was proud of her for finally standing up to Maxwell and demanding an equal partnership. Every word she had said was true, she had helped Sheffield-Babcock productions tremendously and without her,Maxwell would never have been where he was now. The hard part for Niles was watching her leave, knowing full well that he had to pretend to be happy about it.

The following days were, like he had anticipated, desperately dull. Even though Yetta and Sylvia still paid their regular visits, to Niles the house felt empty and silent. No cheery "Hello,Hello!", no zinger, no chance to see her smile or hear her sultry laugh. At first he only missed her, but then he began to crave her like some lovestruck teenager.

The day that Fran told him that C.C. wanted to come back but was too proud to admit it, he felt a glimmer of hope. If she had been willing to turn to Fran for help, there might be a chance that she would return. After all, if anyone could make the impossible come true it was Fran,wasn't it?

And sure enough, a couple of days later, he heard C.C.'s voice again. At first he wasn't certain if his imagination was playing tricks on him, but then he heard her laugh and just had to see if it was her. He was more than happy to find a certain voluptuous blonde deep in conversation with Maxwell,Fran and Marvin Hamlisch. He got there just in time to hear her agree to return to Sheffield-Babcock productions, and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. Turning to face Marvin Hamlisch,she said:

" No hard feelings,eh Marv?Good luck with your new show,I smell a Tony!"

It was the perfect set up, provided by the perfect woman. And all his deprived senses seem to spring back to life at the same time.

"Well, then you should've showered after he left." he said, in his smooth baritone. He practically beamed as she gave him her usual glare and then leaned in closer to whisper: "Welcome back!"

And then he saw something that he hadn't noticed before: C.C. Babcock shivered. But why?Was it his voice that brought on that reaction? But before he could ask her about it,she was already out of the door,off with Maxwell to schmooze some backers.

* * *

Later that night, he and Fran were clearing out the fridge. He had decided that he wanted to get rid of all the food he had accumulated while C.C. had been away. He had put on a few pounds and the best way to avoid gaining more was to remove temptation altogether, and what was better than a little help from the Fine family?

He was surprised when,a moment later,C.C. followed by Maxwell breezed into the kitchen.

"Hello,Hello!" she greeted and he could feel his heart swell by the sound of her voice.

"You did a wonderful job tonight,C.C." Maxwell praised,looking happier than he had done in a long time "I don't know how you did it,but all these men were practically throwing their money at us."

"That must've been overwhelming for you."Niles quipped, a twinkle in his eyes "You're so used to it being the other way round,throwing your money at men to get their attention."

Maxwell rolled his eyes and walked over to where Fran stood.

"Ah,so you and Nanny Fine are clearing out all the food you bought because you were ups-"

"Yes,because I was upset that so many children are starving. We're finally giving it away to charity." Niles quickly interrupted. The last thing he needed was for C.C. to find out that he had missed her-he'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh Mr Sheffield,I have to talk to you about the kids." Fran suddenly said and,grabbing his hand and some Ben&Jerry's,she dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Ugh,she is so pathetic, constantly all over him." C.C. complained annoyed.

"Unlike you..." Niles offered ironically and she glared at him,before opening a tub of Ben&Jerry's herself.

"Can you give me a spoon,Benson?" she asked and he nodded.

When he handed it to her,his fingers brushed against hers and their eyes locked.

"Care to join me?" she asked,already spooning some of the ice cream out of the tub.

"No,I'm...I'm watching my weight."

There was an awkward silence before C.C. said: "Why did you interrupt Maxwell? I'm thinking that he was going to say that you ate a lot because you were upset about something."

"No,I saw this advertisment with the starving children and..."

"Can it,Bellboy!It was a clumsy excuse,even for you!You weren't eating because you missed me, were you?" she teased,grinning at him.

But upon seeing the expression on his face her smile froze.

"Niles?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was my way of celebrating?" he sighed resignedly.

"Oh Niles." she whispered,completely softened, but the pity in her voice angered him nonetheless.

"Don't flatter yourself." he growled "I was just bored, no-one to play pranks on."

"If you say so.." she replied quietly, eyeing him closely while hoping that he would tell her the truth.

But when he didn't say anything, she wordlessly handed him the spoon and put the lid back on the tub.

"Goodnight, Butler Boy." she finally said.

"Goodnight,Miss Babcock. Will you be joining us for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes,of course. See you tomorrow morning."

And just as she was out of the door she heard him whisper: "I shall count the hours,witch." and a happy smile crossed her features.


	21. Valentine's Day

**Hello,Hello!:) I'm feeling a lot better today^^ This is partly due to the fact that beMMADfabulous published our story ;) I had a wonderful time writing it and she's really a wonderful author so yeah,I'm very happy about that. But enough about promoting our story, now on to this It's another piece of fluff(lol)but I'm actually rather happy with it!^^ But please tell me if I'm getting too corny or boring!Also,I'd like some help,guys. As you've probably noticed,my native language isn't English...and I've got a bit of trouble with the verbs "to lie" and lay...so...is it "They lied down", "they lay down","they laid down" or something completely different? Help would be very much appreciated!! This is a "What if.." story btw, basically...what if it had been C.C. who put up that sign on Valentine's Day? Tomorrow's oneshot will be about the line "You can lick the spoon" ;) lol **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,only my weird imagination and some Ben&Jerry's...oy...**

_Episode 19: Love is a many blundered thing_

Never,ever would she listen to Nanny Fine again. In retrospect, the entire idea was stupid, pathetic and totally unlike C.C. Babcock. She was almost certain now that Fran had set her up. They were, after all, competing for the same guy, so why would she want to help her?

_"And that's why you should never trust anyone." _she could hear her mother's voice say. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her legs and enjoyed the cool breeze that caressed her skin,high up over New York City.

And to think that it had all just begun like a harmless,regular day. The only difference:it was Valentine's Day. And as always,C.C. felt particularly vulnerable and aware of her loneliness. Both, her and Nanny Fine, had decided that this day was the best to try again and win over Maxwell. But it had been Nanny Fine who had suggested she'd go for a bold gesture,a sign that no-one could overlook. It wasn't until later,that she had been brought back to reality. She heard how people talked about her...how stupid she was. And, quite frankly, they weren't exactly wrong. She had acted completely uncharacteristically on a silly impulse and now all the world could see what she had done and laugh at her if(and that was almost a given)Maxwell would decline her offer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sheffield household a mild panic had broken out. Maxwell had gotten wind of C.C.'s plan(due to a certain Yenta)and was trying to contact her, to ask her what had made her act like that and to remind her, that she was only his business partner,nothing else. He still couldn't fathom what had led her to such actions, without considering that it might make Sheffield-Babcock the laughing stock of society.

"Niles!" Maxwell shouted and the Butler appeared in his office.

"You bellowed,Sir?" he asked,in his usual dry tone.

"Yes,I can't get hold of C.C.!You don't suppose she's gone and done something stupid?"

"More stupid than putting up a sign,asking you out,for all of New York to see?I doubt it.." Niles chuckled to himself.

"Why can't you be serious for once?" Maxwell asked,getting annoyed.

_"Because sometimes it is easier to laugh,than to deal with the reality." _he thought to himself but said out loud: "Well, to be honest ,I am a bit worried about her,too. When I spoke to Fran she said that Miss Babcock sounded rather distraught."

"Exactly, and now I can't find her anywhere. I've called the theatre,I've called her cellphone...everyone that might know where she is, but no-one has seen her."

Niles thought for a moment,before saying: "Leave it to me,Sir. I think I know where she is. May I take the evening off,Sir?"

"Yes,alright. But talk some sense into her,will you?She's usually so composed..."

"Too composed."Niles muttered and left the office to fetch a few more things.

* * *

C.C. was still sitting underneath the sign on one of the roofs above Times Square. It had already gotten dark and the wind had picked up, but she still felt reluctant to leave. Closing her eyes for a while she almost enjoyed the cold of the wind. It was certainly better than the cold inside her...

"You're not considering to jump,are you?"a familiar baritone filled the air "You'd probably look really ugly on the sidewalk."

Lifting her head she glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous..." she replied, but her answer was weak.

He could see it in the depth of her eyes,the truth, that she had considered it,that some part of her had already given up and it made him feel nauseous. The idea of a life without C.C. Babcock was unbearable.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Mr Sheffield was trying to get hold of you." he answered truthfully but still remained rooted to the spot "And he got worried,so he told me to come and get you."

"How did he know where I was?" she asked quietly.

"Oh,he didn't..."Niles replied softly and finally approached her.

"Aren't you going to make fun of me?" she asked,turning her head away.

"No,Miss Babcock, I would never hurt you in such a way." he said,hoping that she would understand that he was being honest.

"Well,I'm not ready to go yet." she huffed,wrapping her arms around her body.

"I never suggested you were." he said,smiling softly and turned around ,rummaging in a basket. It was the first time she noticed that he had brought something with to her great surprise, he was setting up a picnic right before her eyes.

"Niles,what are you doing?" she questioned,narrowing her eyes.

"What does it look like,Miss Babcock?" he asked,while pouring some wine into glasses.

But she continued to look at him, expecting a proper reply.

"It's Valentine's Day still,Miss Babcock. And I thought you very much deserve a date..."

"Spare me your pity." she spat,already scrambling to her feet.

"Come on,Babs,give me a chance. I'm actually asking _you_ to take pity on this old servant...Would you like to have dinner with me?It may not be at a fancy restaurant and at the standard you're used to...All I can offer you is my food,the stars and my company."

She stared at him,completely speechless. How could she not have noticed? Behind all the barbs and zingers was a man who cared deeply about her,someone she could always count on, and she hadn't even realised it.

"I'd love to have dinner with you,Niles." she said genuinely and sat back down next to him.

"Wonderful." he said,smiling contently,before adding:"Would be a shame to waste all this food." And he handed her a glass of wine.

She gratefully took it from him and took a sip. "Do you think I'm pathetic,Niles?" she asked after a while.

"No,I don't.I think you're a remarkable woman who is willing to fight for..."

"A lost cause?" she interjected resignedly.

"Well,I'm sure you'll come to your senses soon enough." he replied,winking at her "And until then,I can wait..."

The evening became incredibly enjoyable from then on. C.C. found that Niles couldn't only make her laugh, but that he was an attentive listener and a true gentleman.

They slowly made their way through a series of courses that Niles had prepared and forgot completely about the time. They were just eating some cheese,when Niles noticed that she was shivering.

"Allow me,Miss Babcock." he said,getting to his feet and gently put his coat around her shoulders.

And at that moment something remarkable happened. For such a long time she had been pining over Maxwell,trying to get his attention and,all of a sudden, all she really wanted to hear was Niles' voice telling her that he loved her.

"Well, it is getting rather late. I should really take you home." Niles said,completely misinterpreting her silence.

"No,not yet." she whispered and the softness in her voice took him by surprise.

He watched her curiously as she laid down on the roof,staring up at the sky. He smiled,fascinated by her behaviour and followed suit. They laid,side by side, in a comfortable silence for quite some time. After a while,he felt her fingers brush against his hand and he was just beginning to wonder if it had been by mistake, when she took his hand into hers.

"You're cold." she whispered softly.

"I don't mind." he replied,truthfully.

There was another silence,before she asked: "How long have we known each other?"

He thought about it for a moment. "About 20 years,I would say."

"And how long have you been in love with me?"

"Since the first time I saw you." he replied,without missing a beat.


	22. Master of the kitchen

**Hello,Hello!:) Updated a little bit later than I usually do...but I hope you understand...you see,my "In Fashion" DVD arrived today and so I was a little bit distracted. Daniel Davis is absolutely wonderful (if also a little young...lol) and his voice is stunning. Anyway,here's the next oneshot...something I came up with upon hearing the line "You can lick the spoon!"lol and I threw in some chocolate mousse stuff I promised someone!;) We are nearing the end of season 3, with two of my favourites episodes still to write!;) I can't believe I'm still writing these oneshots...lol Read&Review please!:)**

**Disclaimer:Am only the happy owner of the "In Fashion" DVD^^**

_Episode 23: That's midlife: Niles:" Oh,you were born rich!Retire!Go spend time with all your friends and when you come back, you can lick the spoon!"_

Maxwell's mid-life crisis was ridiculous. And yet he could understand him only too well. Niles, a man in his mid-forties himself, knew what it felt like to feel old,unwanted and lonely. Come to think of it,Maxwell didn't even have a reason to be depressed. He had three wonderful kids,a Nanny whom he was clearly in love with, and he was a rather succesful business man. Niles , in comparison, was only the Butler...no wife,no kids. Now that was enough to make any man feel sorry for himself... But he tried his best to avoid temptation...it wasn't as if he could afford a brand new car...and as for women...well, there was only one he wanted,and somehow that was enough to sustain him.

It was on one of those days that he sat in the kitchen with the love of his life, also known as his nemesis C.C. Babcock. Maxwell had asked a number of his new friends out for drinks,friends who were only interested in his money and, of course, a whole crowd of women. So Nanny Fine had decided that she wouldn't leave him out of sight and had taken the kids with her,in order to remind him of his real life. Leaving Niles, as always, to prepare dinner by himself. Surprisingly,however, C.C. had decided to stay with him.

"Maxwell is thinking about leaving the theatre,can you believe it?"she asked,watching him as he was putting icing on a cake.

"Ah,I'm sure it's only a phase,Miss Babcock..." he tried to reassure her.

"But what if it isn't? What am I going to do?" she asked.

He knew that it wasn't her fault, but somehow that last statement upset him. He was aware,that it was Maxwell he was angry with...but she had just reminded him why...she was just as privileged as Maxwell and yet she was being so melo-dramatic. He was only a Butler, what would _he_ do if the worst came to worst?

"Oh,you were born rich!" he snapped, a little harsher than intended, before quickly adding:" Retire!Go spend time with all your friends..."

But she only stared at him, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"And maybe,if you're nice to me, you can lick the spoon!" he tried to diffuse the tension and pointed at the icing covered spoon in his hand.

He was relieved to hear her chuckle and swiftly resumed his work by putting the now finished cake into the fridge.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"What?"he replied,confused.

"This!Preparing all this food as if it wasn't any trouble."

"Years of practice,Miss Babcock. But shouldn't you get going?"

It wasn't as if he wanted her to leave,but the sudden niceness between them made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh,I suppose you're right." she said quietly,but he could tell that she was reluctant to leave.

"Unless..." he tried,feeling suddenly nervous "you have nothing else planned.I could show you how this old maid whips up all these dishes and if you help me,you can really lick the spoon."

She stared at him,wide-eyed,with a look on her face he had never seen before. When she failed to respond,he carefully approached her and touched her arm.

"Miss Babcock,are you alright?Did I say something wrong?"

"No,it's just...Nanna always used to..."she began,but then seemed to remember who she was talking to and snapped her mouth shut "Never mind."

"Does that mean you _do_ want to stay or...?" he tried,still curious to find out what she'd been meaning to say.

"Yes alright,if you insist."she answered sharply.

"But remember, in this kitchen,I am the master." he said and grinned at her before walking across the room to fetch an apron. "Take off your blazer, we don't want to get your pretty clothes ruined."

She slowly followed his orders, hanging her jacket over the chair,but she was lost in thoughts again. His words reminded her so much of her grandmother...

C.C. Babcock had grown up in New York City,as the daughter of a very upper class family. But her grandma lived alone in the countryside,after her husband had died she had never remarried.C.C. would go to visit her every summer and her nan, a very forward woman, would always ask for her help in the kitchen. It seemed such a long time ago...

She was brought back to reality when she felt Niles' arms around her,fastening the apron.

"Roll up your sleeves."he said softly,before stepping away.

"Geez,how many aprons have you got,Butler Boy?" she asked.

"Four." he replied grinning "A green one, a burgundy one, this one" he said pointing at the white apron he was wearing "and then the blue one. I think it's perfect for you,brings out the colour of your eyes."

She smiled,shyly, not quite used to him complimenting her...hell, she wouldn't even have thought that he had noticed the colour of her eyes.

* * *

At first she helped him prepare some pasties. He left her to make the dough, while he already started working on the filling.

"Don't be so gentle,Miss Babcock." he called from behind her "Attack the dough with your usual fire,knead it properly."

_"I wonder if his hands are only good at kneading dough." _she thought and just managed to stop herself from giggling. What was she even thinking?

He noticed the sudden happiness but decided to let it pass, he had always been content to just stand back and watch her. After a while she finally exclaimed:

"I'm done!" and beamed proudly at him,quickly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

His soft chuckle nearly made her heart stop.

"You've done a wonderful job." he praised gently,coming to stand beside her "But don't move for a second."

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she felt his gaze upon her. He couldn't help it,he just had to take it all in.C.C. Babcock,the sleeves of her blouse rolled up,hair tied back to a messy ponytail and the entire left side of her face covered in flour, standing in his kitchen, looking as content as he had never seen her before. He softly lifted one hand to gently wipe away the flour from her cheek,allowing his hand to rest on her skin a little bit longer. He smiled as he felt her pulse flutter beneath his fingers.

"There,all gone." he whispered softly before stepping away.

The next dish they started on was one of Niles' specialties: mousse au chocolat. He had done it so often, he could prepare it in his sleep.

"I am going to melt some chocolate and add some eggs,vanilla sugar and a bit of rum. In the meantime, could you whisk the egg whites for me with two tablespoons of sugar?"

She followed his instructions immediately and was done after a few moments.

"Alright,now you slowly pour the chocolate sauce into the egg whites and while you're doing that I will whisk the cream."

Once again they worked in silence for a few minutes until Niles was done.

"Now this bit is very important. Add the cream to the mixture, but make sure you'll draw some air in,like that." he said and showed her how it was done.

She nodded in understanding and began to work. He couldn't help but admire her again, she was focusing hard,chewing on her bottom lip as she always seemed to do in situations like these.

"Perfect."he praised,beaming at her "And now we put the bowl in the fridge and leave it to cool for a couple of hours."

When he returned she almost looked sad,but he couldn't quite tell why.

"Hey, why so quiet?" he asked softly,pulling up a chair to sit down next to her "You did a marvelous job and as promised,you can lick the spoon."

Her face suddenly lit up with excitement as she took the chocolate covered spoon from his hand. She carefully lifted it to her mouth and when she tasted the sweetness on her tongue,she closed her eyes,savouring every moment. The scraping sound of a chair being pushed back brought her to reality and she saw that Niles was about to get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked,almost outraged.

"I was just going to clean up." he explained,smiling softly at her.

"But you haven't tried it yet." she said,pouting.

"Well,I normally don't..."

"Come on." she tried again,wiping some cream off the spoon with her finger and held it in front of his face "You know you want to."

"I couldn't resist if I tried." he growled and slowly lowered his lips to her finger,licking the cream off.

She let out a soft moan and his eyes immediately locked with hers.

"You taste exquisite,woman." he breathed.

"Care to try some more?" she practically purred and without waiting for an answer,pulled him against her.

Their lips crashed together in a fiery,passionate kiss that was only broken,when the need for air became too strong.

"I want you to make love to me,Niles." she whispered against his lips.

"Are you sure?What if Maxwell and the children come back earlier...?"

"Well,then you just tell them to leave. You _are_ the master of this kitchen,aren't you?" she whispered seductively.


	23. Frenchmen and other complications

**Hi guys!:) Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!:) I can't believe that you're still reading this and aren't sick of me yet!:) We're nearing the end of Season 3,but there are more exciting things happening in Season 4!;) Here's my take on the "Green Card" episode(which,personally, is one of my favourites)!Tomorrow Season 3 will be finished,it'll be based around the line "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" We all know which episode that is!;) I shall now go and play some Mahjong while listening to Daniel Davis sing!:) There's nothing else I'd rather do!;) Hope you enjoy this one!!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing...nothing,but a throbbing headache...oy...**

_Episode 25:Green Card: Niles:"Did Caca do a nono in the kitchen?"_

She stood in the kitchen,pouring herself a cup of coffee while reflecting on the events of the past couple of days. Nanny Fine had finally found another man,a man who had actually proposed to her. Maxwell had been livid,of course,and C.C.?Well,she was still waiting for the happiness to wash over her. At first she had told herself,that it was because she was still in shock,that she didn't want to get her hopes up yet. But even when they started planning the wedding and choosing the date,and everything seemed to be set in stone, she still didn't feel happy. This would be the perfect chance to woo Maxwell,he would be sad and vulnerable,it was foolproof...but she couldn't feel anything. Perhaps her shrink had been right,after all, that Maxwell had simply been the safe option,the man that everyone expected her to end up with,the easiest way out.

Her musing were interrupted when Philippe entered the kitchen.

"'ello Caca."he said softly.

"What?" she asked,upon hearing the name he had given her.

"Is that not what C.C. stands for?" he asked "This is what the Butler told me."

She couldn't help but smile at this,it was such a typical Niles action.

"You know,Philippe, you made me the happiest woman on earth." she said,not allowing her thoughts to linger with Niles too long.

"And how have I done that,mon coeur?" he asked,took her hand into his and planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

She was surprised,to say the least,but then she told herself that it was only natural for a frenchman to be so flirtatious.

"By taking Nanny Fine off my hands." she explained, trying not to think about the fact that he still hadn't let go of her.

This became gradually harder,however, as he continued to place soft kissed on her arm and shoulder.

"Your skin is like white chocolat, cherie." he whispered,leaning against her.

C.C. couldn't describe all the sensations she was feeling, it was wrong and right at the same somehow. Right , because her body clearly seemed to respond to it and wrong,because it didn't get anywhere near the feeling she got when Niles...

_"No." _she thought,shaking her head _"Don't even go there." _

And, despite all her instincts,she pulled Philippe closer and kissed him, half trying to persuade herself that he could make her feel that way. But it didn't work, the kiss wasn't nearly as powerful as the one,her and Niles had shared in the den. When she pushed him away he simply smiled and strolled out of the kitchen. She was just about to follow suit,when she heard a door slam shut and a second later Niles said:

"Did Caca do a nono in the kitchen?Now she's going to have to clena it up!"

It was one of his usual insults,but C.C. noticed that it had a certain edge to it,as if he was angry but trying to conceal it.

She quickly moistened her lips,before asking "Whatever do you mean?"

To her surprise,Niles didn't react with one of his playful insults but practically spat: "Your skin is like white chocolate."

Her eyes widened.

"You saw us?" she asked,taking a step towards him.

"All this time I was making fun of you and I never realised how truly desperate you were." he snapped,clenching his fists.

"Niles..."she tried,shocked by his sudden outburst and placed a hand on his shoulder.

But he simply shook it off and started pacing to the fridge. He took out a bottle of water,took a sip and then simply stood there,shaking with anger and jealousy.

"How could you be so stupid?!" he exclaimed "Philippe takes every woman he sees,but I never thought you would allow...I thought you'd..."

But he abruptly stopped,closing his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down,but it didn't work.

"I've got to get out of here."he muttered and before she could stop him,he was out of the door,leaving a completely speechless C.C. behind.

She took a moment to collect herself before she swiftly walked into the living room,trying to find Fran.

"Nanny Fine."she said,coming to a halt in front of the sofa "I need to speak with you. Your fiance is a cad, he tried to have his way with me!He only wants to marry you so he can stay in the country."

It took a moment for the message to sink in,but a little while later Fran had thrown Philippe out and was now sitting in the office with Maxwell and C.C.

"I'm so sorry,Nanny Fine, I shouldn't have encouraged him." C.C. tried,determined to move past that stage as quickly as possible,eager to tell them about Niles' strange behaviour.

* * *

"And then he simply stormed out,I have never seen him so angry." she concluded and fell silent.

"Mr Sheffield,could I possibly have a word with Miss Babcock in private?" Fran asked eventually.

"Yes,of course.I shall just leave _my_ office then,shall I?"he huffed.

"Thanks for understanding." Fran said,completely ignoring the underlying tone.

"So,what is it?" C.C. asked impatiently "Do you know what's gotten into him,or where he's gone?"

"I don't know where he could be,Miss Babcock...but...I might know..."

"Yes?" she pressed.

"Oy,Niles is going to kill me..."

"It could be worse.."C.C. muttered before seeing the look on Fran's face "Sorry,old habits.."

"I think Niles might be jealous."

"Jealous?But why?" C.C. exclaimed.

"Miss Babcock,even you musta realised that he's got a huge soft spot for ya." Fran spelled it out,waiting for the penny to drop.

"Are you saying that Niles is in love with me?"

"I dunno know that for sure,he never told me. But just look at the man,every time you two banter he's got a satisfied smile on his face. He needs a woman that fights back..."

"You must be mistaken." C.C. denied,fervently shaking her head.

"No,you wanna know why?Everytime you flirt with Maxwell he gets really annoyed,and that's clearly not just coz I'm the better 's jealous even then, he thinks that because he's only a Butler he'd neva stand a chance."

The more she thought about it,the more it made sense. She knew the satistied smile Nanny Fine was talking about,she had never noticed it on him,but certainly knew what it felt like. This also explained his odd behaviour at times,when he just went off in a huff, as well as the hurt in his eyes,when she made fun of his station in life...

* * *

When Niles hadn't returned at midnight,the entire family grew nervous. But they all knew that they couldn't do anything to find him until the next morning and so they trotted off to bed eventually.

"I'll wait a little longer and then see myself out." C.C. said,as Fran headed to bed as well. But she had no intention of doing so. Instead,when everything fell quiet,she snuck up the stairs,determined to wait in Niles' room for his return.

It was late at night when he finally returned to the house. He was still reluctant to do so,but felt completely worn out and ready for bed. He had spent the better part of the day walking through New York,just walking while the thoughts ran wild in his head. He just couldn't forget that image...the image of her willingly kissing that sleazy frenchman...

Glad to find the Sheffield house deserted and quiet,he slipped up the backstairs and walked into his room.

"Miss Babcock." he whispered in surprise.

She was lying on his bed,curled down in a ball but when he closed the door,her head snapped up.

"Finally."she mumbled,rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing on my bed?" he asked,raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry,I was waiting for you...but the chair got so uncomfortable,so I decided to just lie down on the bed for a while...but I must've fallen asleep." she began to justify.

This wasn't exactly how she had planned their conversation to go,but her mind was still foggy from sleep.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" he asked,a hint of iciness returning to his voice,while he loosened his tie and tossed it aside.

"Why did you run away?" she simply asked in return.

"Because I was angry and I didn't want to yell at you."

"I could tell..." she sighed quietly "But why were you so angry,Niles?"

"This...man had no right to touch you." he began,feeling anger rising up inside him again "He is engaged to Miss Fine..."

"But that isn't really why you got so mad." she voiced softly.

"No,Miss Babcock. Why did you kiss him?" he finally blurted out.

She could see anger and pain flicker across his face,before he turned his back on her.

"He didn't love you..." he added in barely more than a whisper.

"Don't you walk away from me again." she uttered softly and got to her feet.

A moment later he felt her arms around him and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Listen..." she whispered into his ear "I was foolish,I know. But at that moment I just couldn't...help it...there was a man who was finally willing to touch me,someone who seemed to want me."

She could feel Niles stiffen and so she tightened her hold on him.

"But even as he was doing it..." she continued evenly "I could feel that it wasn't right,Niles. It wasn't right,because it wasn't you..."

She heard the soft gasp escape his lips and smiled to herself.

"You wouldn't believe how often I imagined what it would be like if you kissed me...kissed me again like that night in the den." and she gently pressed her lips against his neck,while her hands unbuttoned his jacket. "Do you believe me?" she whispered,finally letting go of him.

He slowly turned around to face her and as he gently cupped her face he whispered: "Oh,how I love you."

She closed her eyes,determined to cherish this moment forever.

"I simply can't stand the thought of another man touching you like this,let alone having to watch him do so." and he carefully lifted her hand to his lips "Watching him kiss your beautiful porcelain skin,your beautiful arms" and he stopped to drop soft kisses up her arm "your exquisite shoulders" and he nipped on her neck "It just kills me..."

The moment he had placed that first kiss on her hand she knew she hadn't been mistaken. This was what it was supposed to feel like, the tingling,the butterflies,the throbbing deep inside.

"Oh Niles,I'm so sorry I never realised." she whispered,feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hush,my love. We're here now..." he calmed her,softly capturing her lips "Have I told you how wonderful you look in that blue top?"

"Oh,what a shame." she replied, smiling wickedly "And I was just going to ask you to take it off."

He gave her his best boyish grin,before saying: "At your service."

He unbuttoned her top painstakingly slowly, wanting to take her all in. Finally he simply slid it over her shoulders,before his mouth hungrily claimed her skin.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night exploring each other and,after he had finally made C.C. his, he fell asleep, an arm draped around her. She smiled gently at his softened features and snuggled closer against him. And,although she was sure that he wouldn't hear he, she whispered :

"I love you too,Niles."


	24. Luck be a Lady

**Hello,Hello!:) Season 3 is finished!:) My God,this is all happening rather quickly. I've got some things to say...first of all, as requested by a special someone, this one is an "M". I hope it's any good...And then there are a couple more things you might wanna I'm not sure when my next update's gonna be. I've got a rather busy day tomorrow and a stats test early Friday morning,so I'm not entirely sure if I'll get anything written tomorrow. And then on Friday I'm going to spend the night in London with my mum,and the rest of the weekend in Cambridge.I'm not taking my laptop so there won't be any updates...I'm taking my notebook though,so there might be multiple updates on Sunday,if I'm not too lazy to write by hand!;) So in short,possible update tomorrow,definite update on Sunday!;) IN the meantime,I hope you enjoy this one.:)**

**Disclaimer: Still the same...nothing's mine .etc.**

_Episode 26: Ship of Fran's: Niles: "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"_

Alright, so he had a problem...Gambling had always been a weakness of his,but was that really so bad?After all, everyone always went out to spend their money, he never did...so why not have a little fun when he was away on holiday?

But tonight he simply had no luck. He kept playing one game after another until he didn't know anymore how much money he had already lost. To his dismay C.C. Babcock appeared just in time to witness him losing another game.

"Hello Niles."she greeted him in that deep voice he loved so much.

They quickly exchanged another round of insults and when Niles turned his attention back to the table,he noticed that he had actually won.

"Looks like my luck is changing." he stated and waved her away.

Then he rolled the dice again,but found himself losing another game. Just then,C.C. returned to his side and said:

"Come on,you've got 2 chips left, go for it!Papa needs a new pair of oven mitts!"

And he merely narrowed his eyes at her before carelessly throwing the dice on the table.

"11 is a winner."

Was it just a case of luck?It had to be...it couldn't have anything to do with C.C. He rolled the dice again, keeping his eyes fixed on her the entire time. She looked almost as shocked as he felt,when he won another game. He had always known that it felt good to have C.C. by his side,but he never would've guessed that she'd turn out to be his lucky charm. Her eyes were practically glued to his face and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" he asked her in a low voice.

But she didn't respond,simply batted her eyelashes and smiled at him in that breathtaking way.

* * *

From that moment onward he knew he could use his gambling adiction as an excuse to be near her. And that was why he found himself at the bar the following night,keeping an eye out for her. And when C.C. Babcock finally made an appearance his heart nearly stopped beating. She wore a simple black,holder neck dress,that was perfectly tailored to fit her figure. She looked stunning...and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Vaguely registering that Maxwell was still speaking to him, he uttered: "That's life" and got to his feet approaching her.

He silently cursed himself for dressing so casually,but C.C. couldn't have disagreed more. In her opinion he looked incredibly handsome. She was used to seeing him in his formal butler attire and so his choice of clothing came as a bit of a surprise to her.(if also a positive one)He wore a pair of white pants and a loose fitting shirt which he had slightly unbuttoned. Somehow she couldn't help but think that it looked almost...sexy. Before she could form another thought,he stood right next to her.

"I don't know if it's the sea air,but..."

"What do you want?" she cut in, knowing very well that Niles couldn't possibly mean a word of what he was about to say.

Taken aback by her harsh reaction, he immediately chose the safer option and replied:

"20 minutes at the slots,my baby by my side."

_"Did he just call me his baby?" _she thought,feeling butterflies in her tummy. _"No." _she told herself _"He only wants to gamble."_ And so, tossing out her best sultry laugh she said:"Oh,this is gonna cost you big!"

"I thought you were duty-free on the high seas." he replied, immediately realising that he had insulted her again "Sorry,old habits,my beauty."

And he actually lifted her hand and allowed his lips to quickly brush over her skin. The simple contact was enough to send his senses reeling. She stayed perfectly still for a moment,staring at her hand.

"Name your price." he tried again.

At this she seemed to come back.

"95 pounds." she said, a smile forming on her lips.

"British?" he asked,hopeful,after all,it could be worse.

"No,yiddish." she replied,pushing Yetta forward who had been standing behind her.

He tried his best shocked impression but nothing could bring him down from the high he was feeling. She had consented,agreed to spend the night with him,gambling or not...he was still the happiest man on that cruise.

Niles only reluctantly moved away from her when they had reached the slot machines.

"Now,lets see if you can work your magic,witch." he whispered,putting a coin into the machine.

C.C. loved watching him,in general, but more so when he was gambling. Something excited her very much about the look on his face, the nervousness,the anticipation and then the joy when he won something.

"Why are you so addicted to this game?" she asked after a while, her eyes still studying his features.

"Well,we all like to win,don't we?" he replied,giving her his best boyish grin,before turning his attention back to the machine.

"Sure,but at the end of the day it_ is _only money. I mean,what would you do with so much anyway?"

He completely forgot to hit the button,as he turned around to look at her in surprise.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"You heard me. So why do you want that money so bad?"

"Miss Babcock,you know as well as I do that I don't earn very much ,I'm not bad off...but it could be better."

"I never thought you were unhappy with your wages." she offered softly.

"I am not...But I will let you in on a little secret, will you promise to keep it to yourself?"

She instantly nodded.

"Alright, you see there's this special woman in my life.I love her with every fibre of my being,but she is a very rich,succesful business woman.I doubt she ever sees more than Niles the butler and so...maybe if I have a little bit more money,she will finally notice me."

Before she had the chance to say anything,he had already jumped to his feet.

"I'll get us a drink." he said and winked at her.

She sat in front of the machine,staring at its colourful display while chewing on her bottom lip. She hated that there was a woman who made Niles feel worthless because of his station in life. What cold-hearted person would do such a thing?

_"I would." _she suddenly thought, drawing in a sharp breath.

She took one of his coins and numbly put it into the machine. She didn't really have an idea how it worked and so she randomly hit some buttons.

"Why can't I win?" she whispered in frustration.

"Because I wasn't here..."his baritone replied and she could feel his breath wash over the skin on her bare back.

"Niles..." she whispered,almost at the same time as he leaned forward to hit the correct button.

She turned around in her chair to face him,conscious of how close they now were.

"You're my lucky charm,I'm sure it works both ways." he practically stuttered "Oh look,it worked!"

He beamed at her,taking a step back,trying to avoid her gaze.

"Who's the woman you were talking about?" she pressed and reached out to take his hand.

"Miss Babcock,this really isn't the right time." he dodged her question "Speaking of time,I think we should really head back.I've still got to move my things into the other cabin."

And,leaving her no choice, he got to his feet and walked away. Picking up the glass of brandy he had left on the table,she followed suit,and eventually caught up with him. She opened the door to ,what was now ,her very own luxury cabin. She had moved all her clothes there earlier, but Niles had left his. He was now frantically pacing through the room,collecting all his belongings.

"Well Miss Babcock,I think I've got everything."

And as she heard him head towards the door ,she quietly called:

"Niles,come over here for a minute."

And she held her breath,hoping that he'd comply. She smiled to herself when he joined her at the cabin window,staring out at the calm sea.

"I don't care about the money,Niles." she began softly,turning around to face him "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad about your station in life. It's just the way I was brought up,but I realise now what nonsense it all is."

"What are you saying,Miss Babcock?" he asked,hope shining in his deep blue eyes.

"It means that I love you, you dear,sweet man." she whispered and cupped his face with her hands.

"You have no idea what that means to me." he sighed,closing his eyes upon her touch.

"Believe me,I do." she assured him and leaned in to kiss him.

This kiss was unlike the first one they had shared,it had been rash and fuelled by passion, while this one was soft and gentle. They both felt somewhat shy,afraid that one wrong move could break the fragile relationship they were building.

"C.C., you are the most stunning woman I have ever met." he whispered,and for a moment they simply stood there,wrapped in each others arms.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she exhaled into the silence of the room.

"There's no place I'd rather be." he replied and began to drop soft kisses along her shoulders.

The moment the first soft moan escaped her lips,he knew there was no turning back. And so he gently opened the clasp that was holding the dress behind her neck and let his hands roam over the newly exposed skin. C.C. closed her eyes and sighed as he traced a series of kisses over her shoulder blades and down her back. He tugged at her dress and she helped him move it down her hips until it came to lie in a heap on the floor.

"You are exquisite."he whispered and caressed her back with his hands,before allowing his fingers to slide down her legs.

A trembling had begun to build up inside her, a sensation so strong she wasn't certain how long she could hide it from him. She carefully turned around to look at him,and the desire in his eyes nearly took her breath away. He looked incredibly shaken and deeply moved at the same time.

"I have dreamed of this, but I had never imagined you would be so..."he stopped,unable to find the right words.

When she saw tears welling up in his eyes,she softly pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm cold,Niles." she whispered,leaning against him "I need your touch."

And she shyly began to unbutton his shirt. Gasping at the sight of his muscular chest,she moved in even closer,wrapping her arms around him underneath the shirt.

"You smell so good."she sighed and nipped on his skin.

She could've quite happily remained in his arms,until she felt the proof of his arousal pressed against her and that was all it took to bring the desire flooding back. Quickly removing his shirt,she went to undo his belt and then took of his pants and briefs.

"I think we better get this wrapped up." she whispered into his ear and nudged him towards the bed.

"I can wait if I have to,woman."he growled "And I will wait until I'm completely sure that I have done my best to please you." and he pulled her on top of him.

"We'll see." she purred and let out her sultry laugh which sent shivers down his spine.

He pulled her against him,quickly opening her bra and watched her removing it completely.

"My beautiful C.C." he whispered,kissing her breasts.

He made it a game to suck on her nipple,flicking his tongue over it quickly ,but everytime she moaned,he would move away again. But soon she had found her one way to tease him. She had noticed that everytime her core moved near his member,or some part of her would brush against it,he would groan with pleasure.

"Still so sure you can wait?" she whispered,leaning forward to softly bite his shoulder.

"Alright,I give in.I want to take you,C.C." his husky voice replied and a second later she had positioned herself so that he could move into her.

With C.C. dictating the pace of the thrusts,it wasn't very long before they both neared their peak.

"C.C., please." he moaned and they both reached their climax at the same time.

"That was too easy,Bellboy." she whispered softly a little while later,lying down next to him and resting her head on his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked,draping his arm around her,while using his other to pull a sheet over their bodies.

"Now I know I can get you to beg." she teased,sealing his lips with a tender kiss.

* * *

"Neil!Neil!" Yetta called the next morning as she strolled into C.C.'s cabin.

He hadn't returned the previous night and she had gotten concerned. But when she saw them in bed, a grin appeared on her face which was soon replaced by a thoughtful frown.

"Now why didn't you come back last night?" she muttered "We could've had just as much fun."


	25. Insomnia

**Hiya!:) So here's the next oneshot,kicking off Season 4!:) I was determined to get another one up before I leave you guys for the weekend. Hell,who am I kidding?I'm gonna be missing your wonderful reviews!lol So I hope you are still enjoying my little stories and...yeah,please keep your fingers crossed for me...statistics test tomorrow...:/ I'll be back on Sunday!;) (hopefully with multiple uploads) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...but would give a hell of a lot to have my very own Niles carrying me up the stairs^^**

_Episode 2: The cradle robbers: CC:"I can't sleep and it can't be the coffee coz all I drink here is decaf,right?" Niles:"Of course!"_

What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't sleep at night and it was wearing her out completely. The first couple of nights she could deal with it alright, after all every person had,at some stage in their life, suffered from restlessness, but this was bordering on insomnia now.C.C. Babcock was a strong woman who could cope with the physical strains without a problem,it was the emotional strain that was slowly killing her. Ever since she was a child she had hated the nighttime. Well,hate was too strong a word,but she didn't like it particularly because it made her feel peculiar,almost vulnerable. As a young woman she had learned that the darkness was her friend. While other young girls hated a walk in the dark,she had soon discovered that she could use the darkness to hide her true feelings from others. But as much as the night brought relief,it also brought loneliness. It beckoned to her to let herself fall,allowing her to let the tears flow freely...but it was almost too much to bear, all the feelings she had bottled up over the day just burst out. It was complicated,it was strange and she couldn't even explain it to herself. And now this insomnia caused her to sit up every night,delivering her to the darkness of her repressed emotions without protection. All the friends that were getting married,who became parents..she could see all their smiling faces...yet she was still alone. The tough image seemed to work on the outside world,but at night she couldn't fool herself anymore. She hated her life,she hated her empty apartment,she hated the loneliness...

* * *

The first night she had sat up in bed,legs pulled against her chest and arms wrapped around them and she had forced herself to deal with it.

_"They are happy,you've got to move on."_

Or she had tried to make excuses:she had a succesful career,that had always been more important to her...lies and lies...trying to keep the pain at bay.

* * *

The second night she had stared at the ceiling and forced herself to think of her parents. They seemed to cope somehow...even though they were no longer together they always appeared so happy...But it only led her to realise that she was trapped. She did not want to be as cold as her mother,but at the same time she knew she couldn't be as openly loving as her father...people would only use that against her.

* * *

On the third night she got out of bed and walked over to the window. Staring out at the bright city lights she had forced herself to think of all the people she cared about. Sara, her father, her dog...Maxwell...she almost laughed when she realised that he wasn't the first one on her list. He was a very good business partner,if also heavily reliant on her,he had a soft and gentle soul and was good company.

The children: Maggie, Brighton and Gracie whom she loved dearly, though would never admit to it. They each had something from Sara. Gracie was as bright as Sara had been and understood people much quicker than her siblings. Brighton had Sara's humour and twinkling eyes and sometimes,when she missed Sara particularly much, she looked at him and found comfort knowing that a part of her lived on. And then there was Maggie,who was the spitting image of her mother and who had blossomed a lot under Fran's care.

Then there was Nanny Fine who, she hated to admit, was like a friend to her. She was different,annoying at times, but her spirit and love had made the Sheffields what they were today.

And finally,there was Niles...she didn't even notice the smile that instantly appeared on her face,nor the warm feeling that spread through her body...all of these reactions were so instinctive that she had never given them a second thought. The silly old butler made her laugh more than anyone,he had a hidden fire beneath the sarcasm, but he was also the most selfless,caring human being she had met. His blue eyes always told her exactly how he felt and they brought her comfort. That night,when she thought about Niles and the feeling of safety returned to her,she climbed back to bed and finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The following couple of nights,whenever she lay awake, she forced herself to think of him, to conjure up images of her favourite moments with him. It was comforting,at first, and it made her go back to sleep.  
On the 7th night, however, it all became problematic. It was when she began to wonder why on earth he made her feel that way. How could he have such a strong effect on her,even if he wasn't in the same room. But soon that effect was swept away...and she felt lonely again. Now,she even felt alone when she left the Sheffields' house. And so she lay awake night after night,wishing he was with her. She knew it was wrong,but she was too tired to fight it anymore. She wanted him,no, she craved him. Sometimes she found herself lying in bed, arms outstretched,thinking that he was right beside her,as if she could just reach out and touch him. And then she began to dream about him, but everytime she would wake up to an empty room...afterwards she would sit up in bed,and let a pillow absorb her muffled cries. She could still see his smile,his eyes,it was as if even his scent still lingered in the room, but it was a cruel trick of the imagination...and she couldn't do anything to stop it.  
One night,when the dream had been particularly realistic she had sobbed until she had felt empty and drained,but she wanted him still. And so she wandered into the living room and picked up her phone. She had to call him,just to hear his voice...she would deal with the result of her actions in the morning. Quickly she dialled the number of his private line he had given her many years ago.

"Hello?" his sleepy voice replied,he sounded slightly annoyed.

She swallowed,unsure how to proceed.

"It's 3 in the morning,who is this?" he asked again.

"Niles..."she breathed and immediately put a hand over her mouth,praying that he wouldn't hear her sobs.

"Miss Babcock,is something the matter? Are you hurt?" he asked immediately,even though his voice was soft,she could sense his concern.

"I'm so sorry I called you...it was stupid..."she whispered,sitting down on her sofa and closing her eyes.

"No,that's quite alright. That's why I gave you my number,isn't it?" she could tell,without seeing him,that he was smiling.

"I can't sleep,Niles...again...I haven't slept a wink for the past week...and it's wearing me out." she explained in a whisper "Are you sure I'm only drinking decaf?"

"Yes." he answered,hating the fact that he had to lie to her.

"But for the past couple of days I've had these...dreams..."

"Nightmares?" he asked.

"You could call them that...and then I wake up and I'm just...I'm such a wreck,Niles..." her lip was beginning to quiver again.

"Go back to bed,Miss Babcock." he told her gently and she got to her feet and walked back into her bedroom "I will talk to you until you fall asleep."

"But Niles,you have to be up soon...you have to..."

"Never mind that,Miss Babcock. Now ,tell me about your day."

* * *

The next morning when she entered the Sheffields' house,her typical "Hello,Hello!" greeting was just the tiniest bit cheerier. She still felt drained from lack of sleep,but the last thing she had heard was the sound of his voice...and she wished that it would happen all the time now, hearing his voice say "Goodnight". But she couldn't let him know that...no,the harsh daylight didn't allow her to reveal her feelings. And so she was back to being the cold socialite,who made fun of the poor butler. In the afternoon, he served her tea instead of coffee,it surprised her, but she didn't question it. Little did she know that Niles had given her calming herbal tea. As the evening drew closer she went outside to work on the terrace. She had suddenly felt overcome by exhaustion and therefore moved outside in order to stay awake.

"Niiiles!" he heard Maxwell Sheffield shout and this time he smiled to himself.

He was almost certain he knew why he had been summoned. He quickly finished what he had been doing in the kitchen and walked into Maxwell's office.

"Looks like C.C. had a bit of a tiring night." Maxwell said with a soft smile and pointed at the woman who was fast asleep on the terrace.

"I shall carry her up to the guestroom,Sir." Niles said,unable to hide a grin.

"Yes,thank you,old man. I'll be off to have dinner with Miss Fine."

Niles nodded and then made his way outside. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her for a moment, eyeing her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful,so beautiful that his heart seemed to overflow with emotion.

It had all started off as a little prank. Switching her decaf to proper coffee,making sure he got her drinks containing caffeine. But then he had noticed that something was happening to her,her zingers had gotten a raw quality to them,like barely hidden vulnerability and it had made him curious. What was C.C. Babcock doing when she couldn't sleep? But the most peculiar thing was that she seemed eager to spend more time with him,and almost reluctant when she had to leave. But when he had received that telephone call from her ,he knew that he couldn't go on any longer,the insomnia was driving her insane with grief. And so he had switched her coffee back to decaf and given her herbal tea,while cherishing the knowledge that she obviously cared enough about him to call him in the middle of the night in tears.

"Lets get you to bed then,Babs." he muttered and softly picked her up.

She was having that dream again, the dream in which he was carrying her. But this time it was different, she could smell him and she could feel his body underneath her hands.

"Niles..." she whispered and he instantly broke into a smile.

"I'm here,my love." he replied and enjoyed the feel of her soft weight in his arms,her hands around his neck.

And it was all too soon that they reached the guest room. He gently set her down on the bed and took off her shoes and jacket. He then arranged the pillows and pulled the blanket over her. He had just reached the door again and switched off the light when he heard her say:

"Please stay with me,Niles."

And so he walked back to the bed and sat down next to her,holding her hand.

"Of course,my love.I will always be here...waiting for you."


	26. A Prank Gone Bad

**Hello everyone!:) I'm back!^^ I had a marvelous weekend in London/Cambridge!:) I wrote this oneshot while on the train to London,I liked it at the time...not so much now,so let me know what you think. It's a rather...serious storyline,I like that...just think my writing's a bit ,I've written something else,that I'll publish in a moment once I've typed it up...it's the first chapter of my new chapter fic!:) **

**Disclaimer: I bought a new movie starring Daniel Davis...but the "Nanny" characters still don't belong to me...**

_Episode 5: Freida needa man: CC:"Maxwell!You're alright?" Niles:"Oh dear, you thought I meant him?"_

When Freida's boyfriend had been rushed into the hospital after he had collapsed on Fran, Niles had sensed the opportunity to play the perfect prank on C.C. And so, while the entire Sheffield household had been scrambling through the house, eager to get to the hospital and find out what had happened, he had called C.C. Babcock to inform her that a certain millionaire had suffered a heart attack. Smiling to himself he had then gotten the limousine and driven the family to the hospital.

A little while later they were all standing in front of Fred's room, waiting for the doctor to come out. Everybody hoped that it would be sooner rather than later, especially because Freida was yelling at Fran, still accusing her of having an affair with Fred. When Sylvia began to chime in,trying to protect her daughter, nearly everone let out a sigh of relief when the doctor finally stepped into the corridor.

"How's he doing?" Maxwell immediately asked, while lifting a hand to silence the three fighting women.

"He is going to be alright, it was a minor case of angina, that's all. He'll be up in no time, a couple of you can come in now and see him...three at the most though."

And without another look Sylvia, Freida and Fran walked into the room. The kids excused themselves and went to the cafeteria to organise some food.

Just a second after they had left, C.C. rushed around the corner and came to a standstill in front of the only two remaining people: Niles and Maxwell. Her hair was a mess that was held up by a hair pin, she wore reading glasses and had only wrapped a coat around her pyjama clad figure.

"Niles, where is he?" she exclaimed.

"C.C., what are you doing here?" Maxwell asked,surprised to see his business partner.

"Not now!Niles called me to say that a a certain millionaire..." she stopped, for the first time realising who was standing next to her"but..you are fine?"

Maxwell,who immediately realised that Niles had played another prank, shot him a disdainful look.

"Niles." he said, and the disappointment in his voice was worse than if he had shouted "You have really gone too far this time. You are excused for tonight, take C.C. back home."

Niles stood,completely dumbstruck, for a moment. Where had it all gone wrong? It had seemed like the perfect plan at the time, but now everything was such a mess...

"Yes,Sir." he replied quietly and walked past C.C., heading towards the car.

He couldn't yet manage to look at her... he had seen enough the moment she had arrvied. She was deeply shaken and completely caught off guard. Somehow he wanted her to yell at him, to let him know how much she hated him, because that silence betweem them was slowly killing him. Parking the limo in front of her house, he quietly went to open the door for her. She stepped outside, without meeting his eyes nor saying a word.

When they exited the lift and reached the front door, he knew that he was free to leave now, but he didn't want to anymore. She was just about to slam the door in his face, when he put his foot over the threshold and said:

"Please, let me explain,Miss Babcock."

She whirled around, unable to look at those pleading blue eyes, and walked into the apartment.

"What's to explain? You played a prank, it worked out well, I thought Maxwell was..."

"I'm so sorry,Miss Babcock!I wasn't thinking...I just got so carried away..."

"I think you should go now." she whispered.

"But...I'm really sorry for how I made you feel."

"You have no idea how I feel." she snapped, turning around to face him, angrily wiping away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "When you called I thought I had lost another friend and I can't bear to lose Maxwell. Not after what happened to Sara...Yes,Niles, the witch has a heart,too."

With 2 steps he had reached her and pulled her into an embrace. The trembling of her body was enough to make him cry as he held onto her as if his life depended on it. This was the soft C.C. Babcock, the side that no-one ever saw. The woman who fell asleep on the couch while reading a good book; the woman who didn't care that her hair was a mess ,when racing down to the hospital to see a friend; the woman who smelled of spearmint toothpaste and facial cream. In short, the woman he had always longed to see...but he had never imagined it would happen like this.

"C.C., I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot." he apologised again while gently rubbing her back "I never meant to hurt you. I'm...all I ever wanted to do was to protect you. But I thought you wouldn't let me and so I started playing these pranks on you, so that you would notice me...and now I've messed everything up... I hope you'll forgive me."

She finally pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Niles, I need you to leave right now." she said in an even voice, although the quiver of her lip betrayed her.

He let out a deep,resigned sigh and walked to the door.

"You are very important to me,C.C. And I will wait,as long as it takes, for your forgiveness."

She closed the door behind him and leaned against it, allowing the resh tears to spill over.

"I know..." she whispered and she was certain that she would forgive him in the end...he was in her heart,after all.


	27. Put in Perspective

**Hi guys!:) I'm really sorry about last night...I kinda left you guys hanging...But while I was writing this oneshot I got really,really tired...possibly a lot of travelling etc. So I got only half of it written,then gave up and went to bed. But here it is now,the completed version!;) More from me tonight,if I'm not too tired again!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine...only a stupid sore throat...-_-**

_Episode 14: Fifth Wheel: Maxwell:"Oh,where's Miss Fine?" Niles:"She's stepping out with my baby..."_

Why did he have to be such a coward? He had spent year after year in her company,he could've had so many opportunities to tell her how he really felt about no..he had never found the courage to do so. At first it had been because he was only the butler, but even when he had noticed that they were getting closer and that she was seeking out his company,he still hadn't dared to tell her. And now it was too late...now he had to watch her going out with Chandler. She had looked so beautiful that night, so far away from the business woman he knew so well. Her hair had been combed softer,more to the left and the leather jacket had certainly been a treat,not something he thought she would wear. But it didn't matter now: she was beautiful, she was sexy, but she was none of it for him.

* * *

The next day he was spending time with Fran in the kitchen,as he so often did. She felt frustrated because both Val and Miss Babcock had found someone,while she was still single. Niles didn't feel depressed about that, the fact that C.C. was completely out of his reach now,was the more devastating part for him.

"Niles, why don'tcha come with me tonight?" Fran asked him after some time.

His head shot up immediately.

"No,I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm still depressed about Miss Babcock and the last thing I need is to watch her with that Chandler guy."

"But Niiiles..." Fran whined, pouting slightly "I don't wanna go alone. Please come with me...you could even tell C.C. how you feel before that thing with her and Chandler gets outa hand."

Niles contemplated her words for a little while,before coming to the conclusion that she might actually be right. He found himself nodding slowly and said:

"You know,I think I might actually accept."

Fran beamed at him and threw her arms aronud him.

"Thank you,Scarecrow.I owe you...big!"

"You do indeed,Miss Fine." he growled, with humour evident in his voice and went upstairs to change.

The task at hand was more complicated than he had thought. What could he wear? It clearly had to be something that looked smart but not as fancy as a suit, it wouldn't match Fran's outfit and he would generally feel overdressed. And so he finally settled for a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved,dark-blue sweater. He quickly ran a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth and then found Fran at the front door.

"Val and her boyfriend are picking us up." she explained as he helped her into her coat "You look very sexy,Niles."

He blushed softly and lowered his gaze, unable to meet her eyes.

"Thank you,Miss Fine. It's the best I could come up with." he replied quietly.

"Oh believe me, Miss Babcock won't be able to take her eyes off you."

"I'll take your word for it." he chuckled and they both left when the honk of a car sounded.

* * *

When the 4 of them entered the restaurant he immediately spotted her. She was wearing a stunning black dress, her hair was pinned up and she was looking far too adoringly at Chandler.

_"I should'e gone with the suit."_ he thought angrily _"This way I look...well,like..." _

But his inner monologue was interrupted when Fran dragged him through the restaurant to their table.

"Nanny Fine,Niles." C.C. greeted them and eyed him from head to toe.

She couldn't believe how incredibly good looking he was with his slightly dishevelled blonde hair and blue sweater that not only matched the colour of his eyes, but also fit so tightly that his muscular chest was shown off beautifully.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you 2 started going out." Val exclaimed,beaming happily at her boyfriend "They way you are always teasing each other..."

"Niles and Nanny Fine dating?" C.C. said,laughing slightly "Please, he could do so much better."

"Exactly." Niles replied calmly, ignoring the angry look Fran shot him "Besides, Miss Babcock and I are the ones who are always teasing each other." And he let his eyes linger on her face, hoping that she would get the message.

That little moment aside, the rest of the evening was rather horrendous. Niles and Fran were squished between the 2 couples and Niles a hard time ignoring Chandler and C.C. who were snogging; and everytime he saw Chandler's hands roam across her body, he had to restrain himself to not punch him.

"Lets go and dance." Fran suggested, when she noticed that his hand holding the fork was shaking.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea!" C.C. exclaimed but her good mood sobered slightly once she noticed the expression on Niles' face. "Are you alright?" she whispered softly as they all moved to the dance floor.

"I'm fine. Just not sure how much longer I can stand this."

"Well, you're the one who picked Nanny Fine as his date." she teased,poking him softly.

He let out a chuckle,despite his real feelings, and then said in a serious tone:

"But that's not who I was talking about."

And he left her standing there confused, and walked over to dance with Fran. Slow music was playing,perfect for couples in love and he wished he was dancing with C.C. instead.

"Niles, do you think Mr Sheffield will ever be able to tell me that he loves me?" Fran asked him and he held her closer.

"Mmh...we will get him there,Miss Fine."

He was aware that Fran continued to chatter after that, but his attention had been caught by something, or rather someone else. C.C.,although dancing with Chandler, had her eyes fixed on him. He could tell that she was searching his eyes for an explanation, a possible truth of the words he hadn't yet spoken. And before he could stop himself, he had extracted himself from Fran's arms and was heading towards her.

"Could I have this dance?" he asked and then,pointing at Fran, he added:" She would love to dance with you,Chandler."

He nodded in agreement and a moment later C.C. was in Niles' arms. Once again he was surprised at how perfectly their bodies fit together, like 2 halves of a whole. She was wearing heels and so was a tiny bit taller, but it worked well, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He savoured the feeling of her body brushing against his, her arms around his neck and the scent of her perfume.

"Niles, about what you said earlier..." she began quietly,so that only he could hear her.

"I should've said it earlier,I know." he whispered quietly,allowing his thumbs to stroke her back "But tonight I am faced with the possibility of losing you...and I think you should know the truth..."

"But how do I know this is not another joke?" she asked.

"Because you have seen it in my eyes,C.C., I see the same when I look in yours."


	28. Magic Moments

**Hi folks!God, I can't believe I'm even posting this...I'm sure so many of you are going to be disappointed by this. It's just a tiny oneshot, a bit of a retelling of the "The nose knows" moments and a tiiiny continuation...I'm sitting here with tissues all around me, I have probably taken far too much paracetamol and now my head's all woozy! I probably should've waited with this until I was feeling better, but I really wanted you guys to have something to read. I really need to sleep now though...leave me comments,please...I might change this one once I'm feeling better.**

**Disclaimer: I own a whole number of cold medicine...but sadly not Niles and C.C.**

_Episode 15: The nose knows: Niles:"This one's on me."_

They were dancing together again, he couldn't believe it. He had been the happiest man when she had asked him to accompany her to the Broadway Guild Awards. At the Sheffields' house they were constantly fighting and playing pranks on each other but everytime he was her escort to certain events,they ended up having a wonderful time. Tonight was no exception...they had talked, they had enjoyed a dinner together and many people had told them what a beautiful they made. Still, Niles was incredibly surprised when she accepted his invitation to go back to the house with her. They had had a couple of drinks, but not enough to influence her decision so strongly. And now she was in his arms,as they were dancing in front of the fireplace.

"What a night!"C.C. exclaimed laughing softly "I don't know how I had the presence of mind to keep my acceptance speech down to 30 seconds."

"You didn't thank anyone." he commented dryly and the sultry laugh she elicited was enough to make his heart beat faster.

"Oh Niles,thank you for escorting me." she continued as he moved them around on the dance floor.

His right hand was still resting on the small of her back, high enough so that his thumb kept brushing over her bare skin.

"You know,you're actually almost charming, when you're not being a mean,miserable old man." she teased but he knew what she was trying to say and simply smiled in return, before replying:

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you."

He enjoyed the sound of her laugh again,before collecting all his courage.

"You know,I'm glad this little fling between you and Chandler is over." he stated carefully, knowing that he was approaching dangerous territory.

"Oh?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise, unable to ban the hint of hope from her voice.

"He was beneath you."

"Well, not anymore..." she retorted and he chuckled to himself.

A second later she pulled away from him and he was already afraid that their special moment was over, when she said:

"I almost forgot,here's your check."

He looked at her for a moment, before tearing it up.

"This one's on me." he explained in a low voice that made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

She got lost in his beautiful eyes, knowing that he was trying to convey more to her. The moment he dipped her, their eyes locked and he knew that it was now or never. She could feel his eyes roaming across her body and could only hope that he liked what he saw.

"Miss Babcock, why did you come home with me?" he whispered and his breath was tickling over her skin.

"Because I didn't want this night to end." she found herself replying, still focused on his blue eyes.

He gently pulled her back up to her feet and into a tender embrace, before his lips found hers.

"I love you, witch."

"I know,Bellboy." she replied,smiling at him "I love you too."


	29. At Gunpoint

**I am proud to say that I managed to finish this oneshot!:) It's certainly not the best I have written...but the best I could manage in my stupid ill state. Lets all hope I will have fully recovered soon...I feel like I'm letting you guys down with my rubbish writing at the moment. Anyway, this is another "What if.." oneshot...for this particular one it's "What if C.C. had been with Fran during the bank robbery,instead of Sylvia?" It's a little bit dramatic, but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless. I shall take some more meds and be off to bed... If anyone could send Niles round my house to give me a massage,I would greatly appreciate it!;)**

**Disclaimer:Blah blah...nothing's mine...blah blah..**

_Episode 16: The Bank Robbery_

She had difficulties believing it, but for once Nanny Fine and her were trapped in the same situation. They were both caught in the middle of a bank robbery and prior to that they both had had a fight with the men they loved. C.C. didn't even care anymore about the little dispute Fran and Maxwell had had. All she could think about was the last moment she had shared with Niles. They had been at it again, playing pranks on each other, tossing zingers but somehow they had slipped into a dangerous territory: his profession. He didn't know it, but she only resorted to such low blows because she couldn't find any other fault with him. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't even care about his station in life, it was just something she had been taught from her childhood onwards. But at the same time, it was the easiest thing to forget when she was around him. Yes,Niles worked as a butler, but he had the wits and the charm of any upper class gentleman. She just couldn't tell him that, if she did it would only set her up for one of his jokes. So instead, she had insulted him as always,although...maybe a little harsher than usual. But she had seen how much it had hurt him...seen the pain on his face for the briefest moment before it was replaced by anger...then a full blown argument had ensued. And now she was stuck in this bank robbery, uncertain if she would ever have the chance to apologise.

* * *

Niles had seen the information about the bank robbery on the news and a moment later Sylvia had called him, sobbing desperately. Fran was in that bank...his heart began to race...but she wasn't alone...C.C. was in there with her. He suddenly felt certain he must've had a heart attack. So he jumped into action and raced into Maxwell's office, together they drove to the bank and there they stood now, waiting to find out more. A police officer gave them updates as soon as he got them and told them about the robber's demands. Niles knew that he had to help C.C. and so he took the first chance he got.

C.C. was kneeling on the floor with the rest of the victims, watching as the robber strolled to the door and quickly opened it,allowing a lone figure inside.

"Have you brought the money?" he asked.

"Yes." a familiar baritone replied.

Next to her Nanny Fine gasped and C.C. just managed to put her hand over her mouth to prevent her from giving away Niles' disguise. He gave her a brief smile and nodded encouragingly.

"This isn't what I asked for!" the robber suddenly exclaimed and pointed his gun at Niles "What do they take me for? Get down on the floor with the rest of them."

Niles shoulders visibly slumped and he obeyed and walked over to Fran and C.C.

"Niles,you were so brave." Fran said, but he only had eyes for C.C.

Ignoring everything else he carefully lifted his hands to touch her cheeks, to ensure that she was really still there. His blue eyes conveyed the words his lips still daren't speak. C.C. nodded, tears glistening in her eyes and he gently wiped them away with his thumb. They remained on the floor for quite some time, always watching the robber as he paced up and down the room.

"This is getting ridiculous..." he muttered and suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea. "You there,blondie. Come here!" he said,pointing at C.C. "It's time to show them how serious I am."

Niles and C.C. exchanged glances,and a moment later he had gotten to his feet, arms protectively spread out in front of her.

"You are not going anywhere near her." he growled.

"Oh how heroic,you like her,do you?" the robber mocked him.

C.C. had quietly gotten to her feet behind him,and she softly leaned against him for a second,whispering "Trust me." and she stepped around him and walked towards the robber, her head held high.

"Now that's a good girl. Say hi to the camera." he said, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and placed a kiss near the corner of her eye.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Niles yelled and then many things happened at once.

The gun was fired, C.C. kicked the robber, the victims scrambled out of the bank while Fran went to retrieve the gun from the floor. C.C. was kneeling next to Niles on the floor, when the police rushed in.

"We need an ambulance!" she exclaimed "Quick!He has been shot!"

And then she turned her full attention back to Niles.

"Why didn't you trust me?" she whispered crying openly now.

"He had no right..." Niles breathed.

"I could've handled it." she scolded and pressed her hand against his wound,trying in vain to stop the blood flow "Don't you dare to die now, you stupid man!I love you,do you hear me?I love you..."

"Good." he whispered before his eyes closed "I love you too."

"You can't leave me,Niles.I forbid it!" she screamed and when she felt Maxwell's hands upon her ,drawing her away, she hit him as strongly as she could.

"C.C., you need to come with me. Let the paramedics do their work,please." he pleaded and after a while she simply collapsed in his arms.

* * *

Niles awoke a little while later in the hospital, his head still woozy from the drugs. He had to blink several times before he realised how many people had come to see him. He scanned the crowd but was unable to find the only face he was really looking for.

It was quite some time after the Sheffields and Fines had left, when he heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in." he called,his voice still raspy.

And there she was, the love of his life, looking severely shaken. She was pale as a sheet,and her eyes were red and puffy and he could tell that she had been crying.

"Finally, I was afraid you didn't want to see me." he began,smiling softly at her.

"No...I just needed to pull myself together a little bit...I thought I'd lost you,Niles...there was so much blood." she whispered and he could see the fresh tears that threatened to spill over.

"Come here,my love." he pleaded and held out his right arm as best as he could "Let me show you that I am still here."

And she hesitantly did so,moving closer to his bed. She carefully took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't ever do that again." she whispered and ran her fingers along his jaw line.

"I can't promise you that. I will always try to protect you,C.C." he replied and pulled her down to him.

Their lips met,hesitantly,careful at first, but then with growing tenderness.

"I hate hospitals..." she whispered, when they parted and he nodded.

"I know, but come here." he said and moved over so that she could climb onto the bed next to him "I want to hold you in my arms."

And she very carefully lay down beside him, allowing her head to rest on his chest. That night there was nothing more comforting than listening to the sound of his beating heart...


	30. Butler For a Day

**Hi folks!:) We have, dare I say it, another "M" oneshot!lol And also, there are only 2 more oneshots to come for Season 4!Can you believe it? We're kinda heading towards the finish Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and thanks very much to those of you who are still reading this!;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...although I wouldn't mind to have Niles' services for a day!:p **

_Episode 23: You bette your life: CC:" Best 37 bucks I ever spent."_

She hadn't initially planned to bid on him,but then her jealousy had gotten the better of her. The minute one of the other women started bidding on him, her hand had shot into the air. Who knew what these women would make him do? When examined closely, hadn't she really just done him a favour? 37 bucks spent and he would have to do everything for her... well,that was just the thing...she would have to test if he would really do _everything_ for her.

Niles had been surprised when C.C. had started bidding on him. It wasn't something he had necessarily expected her to do but now when he looked at that dangerous glint in her eyes he could tell that she had something planned, and he didn't know whether to be nervous or excited.

* * *

She called him to the penthouse where she had him paint her bedroom while she was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. He huffed slightly,explaining that his favourite shirt would be ruined but when she reminded him that she had paid $37 dollars he reluctantly complied. She would buy him a new shirt, but he didn't have to know that yet.

After a little while he trudged out of her bedroom, asking if he could at least have a shower. She only allowed herself to exhale when he had closed the bathroom door behind him. He clearly had had no idea how sexy he had looked. His shirt sleeves had been rolled up, he had worked up a light sweat and he was bare foot as well.

_"Get a grip." _she told herself, she had to pull herself together if she wanted to stay in control.

But a moment later she was tested again, when he strolled into the living room wearing nothing but a towel. She couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest, never in a million years would she have thought that he was so fit. His hair was slightly tousled from where he had dried it with his towel, and he wore his best boyish grin.

"Well, Babcock, what else would you like me to do?" he asked and she knew that he was beginning to toy with her.

It was time to see if he was only talking, or if he was ready for action.

"Well,Niles,I'm feeling a little tense. How about a massage?" she said,winking at him.

He gave her a weak smile and said:

"I am your slave for today. Whatever you want me to do..."

She had to suppress a chuckle when she saw his shocked expression as she began to unbutton her blouse.

"Miss Babcock,what are you doing?" he stuttered,blushing immediately.

"You said you'd give me a massage." she explained,looking as innocently as possible as she tossed her blouse away "Come over here then."

And he hesitantly obeyed as she lay down on the sofa. He kneeled down on the floor beside her and had his hands poised just inches above her back.

"Feel free to open my bra." she said, feeling suddenly glad that he couldn't see her face which was burried in the sofa cusions.

His warm hands came to rest on her back, before his fingers quickly undid the clasp of her bra. As he leaned over her, his naked chest kept repeatedly brushing against her skin and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Tell me where you need it." he said quietly as his hands began to knead her skin.

She had to close her eyes and bite her lip so that she wouldn't moan and give away just how aroused she was. After a little while she drifted off into a dream like state, but she could've sworn that she felt his fingers gently caress her skin in a way that had nothing to do with the massage anymore.

"Thank you very much. All these years of kneading dough seem to have paid off." she said eventually "Turn around now, I am going to go and have a shower myself."

Only when she had reached the bathroom door did something occur to him.

"Miss Babcock!" he yelled after he "My clothes are still in there."

He heard the sound of rushing water and a minute later she called:

"I know,Butler Boy, why don't you come and get them?"

He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed by the way she kept teasing him and then got to his feet and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh Niles,I've got something else I'd like you to do." she called.

"And what would that be?" he asked,while bending over to pick up his clothes from the floor.

"I could need some help washing at the moment." she said and he dropped his clothes.

She wasn't serious,was she?

"Miss Babcock?" he asked hoarsely.

"$37,Bellboy, $37!"

He carefully pulled the shower curtain aside, intently staring at his feet.

"What,Niles?Am I now so disgusting that you can't even look at me?" she asked quietly.

"On the contrary..." he replied,keeping his eyes fixed on her face "You are so very beautiful that I'm not sure if I'm worthy of you."

She didn't reply immediately, but simply traced her finger up his arm.

"Lose the towel, Butler Boy, and get in here."

He followed her instructions and a moment later they were both standing in the shower,completely naked.

"Would you like to wash my back?" she asked,handing him the soap,before turning around.

He didn't hesitate anymore but simply lowered his lips to touch her right shoulder blade.

"You know you didn't have to pay to get me to do this." he whispered against her skin and he could feel her tremble underneath his touch.

"I had to make sure you were feeling the same way about me,Niles." she replied and turned around to face him again.

"Why would you ever doubt that?" he breathed and then pulled her against him so that their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Ever had sex in a shower?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, but there's always a first time." he growled in response and claimed her lips again, while running his hands down her back.

When they pulled apart she began to trace kisses along his jawline and down his neck towards his shoulder.

"C.C., you bid for me today, so today I will serve you." he whispered, closing his eyes nonetheless as her kisses sent sparks of excitement through his body. "C.C." he moaned, when she showed no sign of stopping.

She let out a gasp when she suddenly felt his fingers stimulating her clit.

"Do I have your attention now?" he growled and tenderly nipped on her earlobe.

He continued to tease her much the same way for a while, all the time placing feather light kisses on her shoulders.

"Niles..." she whimpered a moment later "I need to feel you now."

And he happily obliged, slipping effortlessly inside her. She lifted her left leg up around his waist, while he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight,so that they wouldn't slip.

"I love you,C.C." he whispered as they were nearing their climax.

At that moment she wasn't capable of a rational thought but could only moan as the wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. They remained in the shower, in each others arms,and only when Niles was about to pull away did she whisper:"I love you too."


	31. Wedding Bells

**Hello,Hello!:) So I made the mistake yesterday to take a nap in between writing and yeah...I totally fell asleep...so I finished this oneshot just a minute ago. I hope it's still ok. I'm off for the day celebrating my friend's birthday. There'll definitely be another oneshot tonight...and possibly that M rated Epilogue for "separated" I promised you!;)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing...**

_Episode 25: The Boca Story: CC:"Well,now you can just forget it!I wouldn't go with you if you begged me!" Niles:"Pick you up at 8?" CC:"7,we'll have drinks."_

He was standing in front of C.C.'s door feeling incredibly nervous. Sure, he had escorted her before, but all of these events were somehow linked to her business life, to her career. He had simply been the guy who accompanied her, the butler who got paid for it. But this was different, this time he had got her to agree to go out with him to his friend's wedding. _She_ would be the stranger there, but be that as it may, the whole atmosphere would still be different...calmer,more casual...much more date-like.

She was feeling as nervous as she hadn't done in a long time. She was checking her appearance for the nth time now in the mirror. She was wearing a casual dark purple,holder neck dress that beautifully pronounced her figure, because it was also held together around her waist by a leather belt with buckle. C.C. hoped that he would be pleased by the way she looked because he had been so down lately. He had always been sulking around the house, ever since he had found out that the last one of his friends was getting married, while he was still single. Well,maybe tonight she would be able to change that.

Just then a knock could be heard on the door. She looked at her reflection one last day before she went and opened the door. Niles looked rather gorgeous, his hair was combed neatly and he wore his finest suit.

"Come on in,Tidy Bowl. Well,I gotta hand it to you,you certainly know how to dress."

She went over to get them drinks and he used the opportunity to eye her from head to toe.

"I might say the same thing about you,Miss Babcock, you look absolutely stunning."

She was glad that he couldn't see her as she was fumbling with the drinks. When she finally turned around she let out a small gasp. He had sat down on the sofa,taken off his jacket and, by the looks of it, also unbuttoned his shirt a little. He took a drink from her with a grateful smile and said:

"It's very warm outside, you have no idea. A lovely day for a wedding." and he took a sip.

"Tell me,Niles, how do you know the groom?"

"Oh, John was one of the first friends I made when I moved here." he explained with a smile "And I'm so happy he's finally marrying Cathleen, you know it took them years to get there...well,even for them to realise what they were feeling for each other."

"Funny how these things happen sometimes,isn't it?" she asked,lost in thoughts.

He took another sip of his drink,before putting his glass down and he couldn't help but notice that she looked somewhat subdued.

"Should we get going then?" he asked and helped her off the sofa.

She grabbed her keys and her purse and as they arrived at the limo she was smiling,because he still hadn't let go of her hand.

* * *

The wedding took place in a small church and only the closest family and friends were in attendance. When they arrived John greeted them immediately by hugging Niles.

"So who is this lovely lady?"

"Oh,that's.." but before he could continue she had said:

"I'm C.C. Nice to meet you."

"So she does exist!" John exclaimed slapping Niles playfully on the shoulder "This is her,isn't it,the woman you always talk about?"

"Yes,thank you,John." Niles hissed through gritted teeth "Shouldn't you check that the priest is ready?"

John grinned sheepishly and turned around to leave.

"So Niles, you talk about me a lot?" C.C. purred,poking him gently.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied grinning "You're the woman who makes my life a living hell. Would you do me a favour and go upstairs and check if the bride's ready?"

"Of course." she replied,still somewhat hurt by his previous comment.

She found Cathleen trying on her wedding dress.

"Hello, Niles send me up here?" she said hesitantly.

"Oh, you must be his date for tonight?" Cathleen said beaming.

"Yes,I am. You can call me C.C."

At the mention of her name the bride's eyes began to sparkle but she didn't say a word.

"You look very pretty." she said after a while and C.C. found herself blushing.

It felt awkward somehow, being complimented by a woman wearing a stunning bridal gown.

"You're lucky to be Niles' date, I hope you know that." Cathleen said,scrutinizing C.C. through the mirror "He's a wonderful man, very caring and loving and utterly charming if need be."

C.C. tried not to laugh, because that sounded almost nothing like the man she knew.

"So, how did you meet John? Niles told me it took you 2 a long time to realise your feelings."

"Oh,it did." Cathleen said, smiling at the memory "I saw John everyday and to be perfectly hoenst with you, he used to drive me insane. He was the most annoying man I had ever met and yet I couldn't deny that there was some sexual tension between us. Niles kept telling me that John loved me, that it was his way of showing me how he felt,but I didn't believe him. And then,one day, I learned that John had met another woman...and it literally broke my heart. That's when I realised that this silly old man had stolen mine so many years ago."

"So how did you finally end up together?" C.C. pressed,curious to hear the end of the story.

"Because I was determined to tell him how I felt...and at the same time, without me knowing it, John had broken up with his girlfriend because he still wasn't over me. We got there in the end...but I can't help but wonder sometimes where we'd be now if Niles hadn't clarified our feelings for one anothher."

"That sounds a lot like Niles..." C.C. mused, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"You should go and find him, the ceremony's about to begin."

C.C. nodded and got to her feet and walked back down into the chapel. She found an empty seat and sat down, her eyes glued to Niles. When he noticed her he flashed her a big smile and walked straight over to her.

"Cathleen's ready." C.C. explained.

And a second later the music began to play and Niles leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"I know I told you this once before, but you look absolutely breath-taking today,C.C."

And he walked away to stand at the altar, before she had time to respond. The ceremony was beautiful but C.C. found herself watching Niles more than anything. The way he smiled when the bride entered the chapel, the way he had to fight back tears as he handed them the rings. All of this made her wonder what it would feel like to be the bride, walking into his waiting arms.

* * *

At the celebration that followed Niles asked her to dance and she happily accepted. He held her close, her hands in his hands pressed against his chest.

"Just for the record, Bellboy, you don't just compliment a woman and then walk away, you wait for her reply." she scolded playfully, looking in his stunning blue eyes.

"Alright then,C.C. I will tell you now that I love you and have done for a very long time. And I wont' go away, I'll wait for your reply and trust you not to toy with my feelings."

C.C. sighed as the wave of emotion seemed to overwhelm her.

"Are you ready for my answer?" she whispered, pressing her right hand against his cheek "I love you too,Niles. If it wouldn't mean stealing their thunder, I'd get married to you on the spot."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug and then whispered in a low voice:

"One step at a time,Babs."

And she felt a chill as his breath tickled her skin.

"God,Niles...you have no idea what this does to me."

"Really?" he asked,arching an eyebrow "It seems I will have to find out."


	32. Heart Stopping Moments

**Hi guys!:) Sooo, the electricity problem is sorted and I am back. This is last night's oneshot I couldn't publish.I might have the first oneshot of Season 5 ready for you tonight, it depends when I get back home though. I'm feeling a wee bit emotional today, so I just wanted to tell you that you're the nicest bunch of reviewers and writers I've "met" on here. Thanks for that,guys. You make writing so much more fun for me!;) I am still always open to requests for oneshots or a chapter fic,so please feel free to pm me or drop ideas while you're reviewing. Hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, apart from a massive sunburn on my arms...**

_Episode 26: Fran's gotta have it: CC:"Niles, I'm so glad you are awake!How are you feeling?"_

She knew the most horrendous day of her life had come when Niles had called her to inform her Sara had been in an accident. She had been feeling uneasy the entire day, something was bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had had the same feeling the day Niles had suffered his heart attack and that was how C.C. knew that the second most horrendous day had come...

He had been behaving strangely for the entire week. Exercising more, hardly ever being around, but the final straw had come when he had decided to colour his hair. Somehow his behaviour bothered her...it was as if he was going through a midlife-crisis and he wasn't her Niles anymore. The next thing she thought was going to happen was that he'd start dating young women. So she had mocked him and insulted him more than usual in a desperate attempt to appeal to his rational mind, because she was too afraid to tell him to his face that she couldn't bear losing him. But where had that gotten her?Niles had collapsed in the middle of a fight and was now in hospital.

The hours she had spent waiting for the doctor's results were the worst ones of her entire life. She vowed that if Niles made it through this, she would not waste another moment, but tell him how she felt right away. When it was finally time to go and see him,however, she suddenly felt afraid, scared to see him lying on that hospital bed all pale and weak. But she swallowed her fear and walked inside with the best smile she could muster plastered on her face.

"Niles, I'm so glad you are awake!How are you feeling?" she asked,taking a seat by his side.

"Glad to see you." he replied with a grin, thinking about the dream he had just had.

"Honestly? Even though it is my fault that you're-" she stopped, her lip quivering.

"Is that what you think?" he asked,incredulously and when she failed to answer he carefully lifted his left hand to touch her cheek "This is not your fault. I should just stop eating so much."

But try as he might, he couldn't lighten the mood.

"You look tired,C.C." he said quietly.

"I am...I've been with you ever since it happened."

"I know." he replied with a smile "I remember you being there with me in the ambulance, yelling at the paramedics that you had every right to be there."

She blushed slightly and gazed down at her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm sorry, that was preposterous." she sighed.

"No,it wasn't." he said seriously "You had every right to be there."

And at that she finally broke down. Tears were running down her cheek and dripping on to her hands,as her body was shaken by sobs.

"Hush." he whispered soothingly "Now, what can I do to see that beautiful smile of yours again?"

She met his eyes, while her lips curved involuntarily into a half-smile.

"It's a start." he said, his eyes mirroring the love he felt for her.

He propped himself up on his elbows in an attempt to get closer to her, but she immediately pushed him carefully down on the bed again.

"Don't move." she almost shrieked,fear evident in her voice.

"C.C." he said, chuckling lightly "I am _not_ going to die."

"Don't joke about that." she pleaded, reaching out to take his hand.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow." a nurse said.

"I don't want to leave." she whispered,more to herself.

"But you have to." he said gently "Go home and get some sleep."

"But what if something happens while I'm not here?" she asked,clutching his hand.

"I promise, I will wait for you." he said softly and moved her hand towards him so that he could place a kiss on it.

"I don't deserve you." she whispered,as she walked out of the room.

* * *

The following days continued much the same, C.C. came to the hospital as soon as the visiting hours began. Often she had to share him with the Sheffields or Nanny Fine, but her favourite moments were when they were alone. She was still struggling to tell him about her feelings and even begged Nanny Fine to remain silent about the moments of weakness she had witnessed,like walking in on her while she was clutching Niles' featherduster against her chest.

One day she turned up at the hospital but Niles' room was empty. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she felt sick almost immediately. What had happened?Why wasn't he here? Or more importantly,why hadn't _she_ been there when it occured? She was just about to fly out of the door, when he walked into the room. He only managed to open his mouth,before C.C. had thrown herself into his arms with such force, that his back collided with the wall.

"You weren't here." she sobbed and he felt her tears in the crook of his neck.

"It's alright now." he said calmly, rubbing her back "I only went for a little walk. The doctor said I can leave tomorrow."

But when she still didn't stop crying,he gently pulled away to look at her.

"This is good news,C.C."

"I know...but I still expect you to just...disappear..."she whispered,holding on to his shirt.

He leaned in closer,allowing his lips to touch the porcelain skin of her cheeks,as he kissed away her tears.

"I am not going anywhere, unless you're there with me."

* * *

She was there the next day when Maxwell came to pick him up. He wordlessly accepted her help in the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find her in his room,helping him unpack. But when it was time for her to leave, he could feel her hesitate.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I will be back tomorrow for breakfast." she mumbled half-heartedly.

He gently held her back by her wrist and pulled her against him,leaning his forehead against hers.

"We're not at the hospital anymore."he said and moved his head so that he could whisper into her ear. "You could just...stay." and he tenderly nipped on her earlobe.

He knew that his behaviour was somewhat inappropriate, but he just couldn't help himself,he simply had to know what she tasted like.

"Thank you." she whispered and then hesitantly found his lips in a timid kiss.

He took her hand and guided her to the bed, where they both lay down side by side. She soon turned around to rest her head on his chest, her right hand lying just above his heart.

"Now you can see for yourself that it's only beating for you." he whispered and closed his eyes, happy in the knowledge that, although unspoken, she felt the same way about him.


	33. Games

**Hi guys!:) Sorry I didn't update yesterday...but my friend cooked a brilliant 3 course meal for me that was then followed by a piece of cake provided by me!;) And we also had a couple of drinks...so when I got back home I fell into bed ,I feel nice and relaxed now and may possibly have had an idea for another chapter fic. Should I write it? Anyway,I try and get another oneshot done by tonight. This is the first oneshot for Season 5 now. :) Oh and yeah...it's definitely an "M" ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... but will have a piece of Black Forest Gateau now!^^**

_Episode 1: The morning after: CC:"Whoa,that working out is paying off big time,Mister!"_

Ever since that morning when they had seen each other in the kitchen something had changed. C.C.'s new found honesty thrilled him more than he cared to admit,but the fact that she always drew away before more could happen was frustrating enough to destroy the happiness. So in the morning she had complimented him, only to later insult him again and tell him that he looked fat. It just didn't make any sense...

She had no idea what had come over her. The minute Niles had walked into the kitchen in the morning,her lips had spoken the words her mind had only been thinking.

"Whoa, that working out is paying off big time,Mister!"

The statement was true, of course, he looked incredible,something she was glad to see after his heart attack. But there was no denying it...she also found him rather sexy. And that's where the problem lay...what had she been thinking complimenting him like that? Scared that he'd discover her true feelings she had begun to insult him badly...and the mixture of insulting words and pleasant,forbidden thoughts made her throb with sexual tension.

* * *

Later on that day Maxwell had taken Nanny Fine and the kids out to dinner, he was still attempting to slow things down with her, and so C.C. found herself alone in the kitchen. Putting her mug into the sink she noticed Niles' featherduster on the table and picked it up. Cradling it against her chest it reminded her of the safety it had made her feel when Niles had been in hospital. She was so lost in her thoughts that she realised too late that she wasn't alone anymore. Turning around she found herself facing Niles, a thoughtful look in his blue eyes.

"Don't leave your things lying around like that." she snapped and was heading for the door, when he spoke.

"You're not getting away from me this time, Babcock."

She whirled around,glaring at him,ready for a fight.

"Sadly this isn't up to you. And I am leaving, _now_!"

He had reached her in four big strides and cornered her, putting his arms on either side of her body. She tried to back away but found herself pressed against the door.

"Why can't you just admit that you were worried about me?No-one would laugh at you." he said quietly, his face only inches away from her own.

She inhaled deeply,taking in his scent and she tried hard to resist the feelings that were stirring in the pit of her stomach. Knowing that she was fighting a losing battle she pushed him away in a desperate attempt to flee.

"You are pathetic." she hissed "You are a domestic, I'm a Babcock. Why would I ever care about you?"

"I don't know." he said with a shrug and began to walk away "But this morning you were clearly checking me out...and don't believe for a moment that I didn't notice you eyeing me during my little risky business dance."

"Really?" she asked,the fire returning to her "Well then,Mister, don't _you_ believe for one moment I never noticed you gawking at me in Maxwell's office."

It was a shot in the dark but she was surprised to find that he was blushing. He turned around and backed her against the counter.

"Admit it,Babs, you are attracted to me."

"Attracted to you?Please,everything about you repulses me. Your stupid crooked smile,your dirty blonde hair, your broad shoulders..." she stopped abruptly, realising that she was giving herself away.

She noticed a glint in his eyes that she hadn't seen there before, it was darker,more passionate somehow.

"You are a servant who smells-" she tried weakly but at that moment he leaned in so close that their noses were nearly touching.

"But at least this servant knows how to please the women who love him."

"I very much doubt that." she choked out,feeling warm all over "Why don't you prove it?"

"Because I think you'd be too chicken to admit you want it." he growled.

"And I am beginning to think all you can do is talk." she whispered, provoking him.

For a moment she got lost in the intensity of his gaze,but let out a surprised gasp when she felt his fingers travelling up her leg underneath her skirt.

"Hold-up stockings, you naughty girl." he whispered,his fingers caressing her thigh.

She let out an involuntary sigh and he flashed her a grin,lifting her up on the counter. He carefully slipped her high heels from her feet before his hands wandered up to her thigh again. He put his hands on the left stocking and slowly pulled it down, then he repeated the action for the right stocking. He placed soft kisses on her foot and up her ankle to her calves. When she moaned his eyes flickered up to her face. She was smiling, head leaned back in her neck, eyes closed. It all served to arouse him more and while he was trying to control himself,he suddenly felt her right foot pressed against his chest. She flashed him a dangerous smile, before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. She propped herself up on her elbows and made him meet her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Take off your pants, Butler Boy," she whispered against his mouth "You look like you're about to burst."

He complied the minute she let go off him,kicking off his shoes while undoing his belt. When he had finally discarded his boxers, she gracefully hopped down from the counter to stand in front of him. She opened the buttons of her skirt and allowed it to join the pile of clothes on the floor. Then she took his arousal into her hand and began to stroke it. When she saw that he had his eyes closed, she pressed her body against his, allowing him to feel her wetness through her panties. Instantly a moan errupted from his throat that left her trembling with desire. She ripped open his shirt,her hands roaming across his muscular chest, while pressing herself more and more against him.

"Stop playing games,woman." he growled.

"It's all part of the fun." she whispered and whimpered a little when she felt his teeth grazing the skin in the crook of her neck a moment later.

"Have it your way then." he replied,unbuttoning her blouse, while pushing her against the counter again so that she couldn't escape.

He kissed along her collarbone and lowered her bra to get access to her breasts. Flicking his tongue over her nipple multiple times she soon whispered "Enough" and pushed him away to take off her panties.

"No more games." she pleaded but he shook his head.

His fingers wandered down her tummy and onto her thigh, before they began stimulating her clit. She bit her lip and thrust herself again him.

"I'm going to cum,Niles. You need to take me now." she moaned.

"No." he growled and began moving his fingers inside her.

He watched in awe as she arched her back and closed her eyes when the orgasm rippled through her body and he tried to hold on,not far away from the edge himself. The minute she opened her eyes he found her lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and finally moved inside her. His thrusts soon increased in speed as he was heading for the climax and he could feel that he was taking her along. This time their voices mingled as they tumbled over the edge.

Slipping out of her again he remained where he was, holding her tight in his arms. She could feel his ragged breathing and brushed her hands through his damp hair.

"Looks like I can't only please the women who love me." he teased, kissing her shoulder and tasting the sweat on her skin.

"Don't overestimate your skills,Bellboy." she whispered,pulling away so that he could see the warmth in her eyes "Who says that I don't love you?"

His lips curved into a joyous smile before he kissed her again.


	34. Time for the Truth

**Hello,Hello!:) Second oneshot for Season 5. :) It's just a little one...I've always liked Niles in that bathrobe and wondered what would've happened if C.C. had found him with Freida instead of , just a little thing that developed by itself..lol I hope it's ok. More from me tomorrow!;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

_Episode 5:The Ex-Niles: CC:"What's going on?" Fran:"Niles just quit!"_

She couldn't believe it. Niles had really quit his job. She knew that she was supposed to feel happy now, but all she could think about was how empty her life would be without him. Without him greeting her at the door every morning, without his insults and his zingers...and his beautiful smile.

* * *

The days ticked by and she was growing bored as well as frustrated. His presence was lacking in the house,his laughter,his jokes...she was growing tense with the bottled up emotions. That was why she immediately jumped to her feet when she heard Nanny Fine exclaim that she had found Niles. Entering the room just in time to hear that he was staying at the hotel with Freida,she quickly grabbed her purse and was on her way out.

It was when she was standing in front of the hotel room, that here resolve began to crumble. What could she say to him? How could she explain that it was her,out of all people, who had come to bring him back home? Maybe it was time for the truth... and so she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. When nobody answered she knocked time and time again, having been assured by the receptionist that Freida and Niles were in. After a little while she heard footsteps and when door was opened she found herself facing Niles, who managed to close his robe too late,she had already gotten a glimpse of the fact that he was only wearing boxers.

"Miss Babcock, what are you doing here?" he asked utterly confused.

"I think it's time we talked." she said,determinedly.

"This really isn't a good time...I was just helping Freida in the bath and..."

"I know what you were doing." she growled and impatiently grabbed his hand to drag him out of the room.

They ended up in the lobby, where C.C. asked for a room.

"What are you doing,Miss Babcock? Are you out of your mind?"

Taking the key from the receptionist, she pulled him with her again ,hissing "No,it is you who has gone completely mad."

When they were finally alone in the room C.C. had just booked everything was quiet,apart from her heavy breathing.

"Why are you giving sexual favours to that...woman?" she asked,her eyes flashing dangerously "You don't mean to tell me you love her,do you?"

"No,I don't. But we both know that this isn't black or white. Sometimes one just needs to..."

"Stop right there." she growled,angrily pacing across the room "You aren't like that,Niles. You know how important love is..."

"What about your boyfriends?What about Chandler?Did you love him?"

"No...I didn't." she muttered,stopping in her tracks to look him in the eye "That's why I didn't sleep with him,Niles. He wasn't...but that's beside the point. Why are you doing this?"

"She pays good money...she seems to value my company." he began quietly.

"I know that you should be better paid...but the rest is bullshit. The Sheffields love you...so why are you doing this?"

"Miss Babcock, why are you so angry?" he asked, feeling his temper rise as well.

"Answer my question!" she practically yelled at him, stabbing her finger at his chest.

"I told you before. What else do you want to hear?"

"Why are you leaving me?" she shouted, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

The silence that followed was heavy and awkward. He gently wrapped his hands around her wrists that,a minute ago, had been pounding against his chest.

"I didn't think you'd care." he whispered softly.

"Well,I do..." she breathed,her eyes betraying just how desperate she was.

"Why?" he inquired quietly.

"The house feels empty without you,Niles. You're the real constant in my life...I know that Maxwell and the others are always there...but you're the one I trust the most."

"I appreciate that." he said and cupped her face, but she couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in his eyes "But I have to go back now."

"Don't..do anything with that woman,please..."she pleaded quietly.

"Why?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Just don't...I don't like the thought of you touching her..."

"I'm sorry." he said with a disappointed shrug and headed for the door.

"If you love me, Niles, you will not do it. Don't break my heart..."

He whirled around,eyeing her carefully.

"I love you..." she finally confessed.

A content smile spread across his face and he walked back to embrace her.

"I would never purposefully hurt you. And now that I know I have your heart,I promise not to break it." he said and tenderly kissed her.

"Do you love me then?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I do, witch. Do you even have to ask?"

He kissed her again and when she pulled away she said:"Shall we head back home then?"

"What's the rush?" he replied with a boyish grin "We have the hotel room all night,don't we?"


	35. Risks That Must Be Taken

**Hi everyone... I'm feeling a bit frustrated about a number of things today...so I'm sure this'll affect this author's note... I'm reaching a certain point with these oneshots... I still enjoy writing them, but I feel as if they are all a bit rubbish and somewhat repetitive. So I'm wondering if I should just give up, before I ruin other wonderful Niles and C.C. moments...I don't feel content with what I'm writing at the moment...I don't know...and I really want to do it justice but seem to fail miserably. I just wanted to tell you that, in case I should decide to stop writing these oneshots...just so you know what's going on. **

**Disclaimer: still own nothing...**

_Episode 6: A decent proposal: Niles:"Don't play coy!I'm getting what I came for, I'll tie you down if I have to." CC:"Niles,you animal.I've never seen this side of you.."_

Even Niles had said that she could get lucky, then why had no man approached her yet? She hadn't been with someone in such a long time that she was throbbing inside with an almost painful desire. But secretely she had wished that it wouldn't be just anyone who'd pick her up that night, she had hoped that it would be Niles. So when nothing at all had happened, she had withdrawn into her room with a bottle of champagne. She was beginning to drink herself into an even greater state of frustration, when suddennly the door burst open and Niles breezed inside.

"Give it to me, Babcock!" he demanded and she instantly felt her pulse rate quicken.

"Give what to you?" she asked,in an attempt to sound calmer than she was.

"Don't play coy!I'm getting what I came for, I'll tie you down if I have to."

This statement visibly affected her and so she found herself purring:

"Niles,you animal. I've never seen this side of you.."

She was slowly getting more and more excited as he began to look through her drawers. Her confidence growing she listed all the items of clothing she had brought along and he finally stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm looking for my wallet." he said, looking clearly uncomfortable.

But it was her who was feeling much worse,completely and utterly humiliated. She quietly explained that she didn't have his wallet and sent him away. Then she went to hide in the toilet,sobbing about the cruelness of the situation. She had made herself completely vulnerable, now he had the chance to use all of this against her. But that wasn't even what bothered her the most. The worst part was, that she had given him the chance for more, but he had made no attempt to take advantage of it. After a while she heard the door to her room being opened and somehow softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Miss Babcock?" Niles asked.

"What do you want?" she hissed, still sitting in a corner on the floor,hugging herself.

"Can I come inside?" he asked,without answering her question.

She didn't reply but merely buried her head against her knees. She heard the creak of the door and his hesitant footsteps approaching her.

"About what happened earlier..." he began quietly but she cut him off.

"I was only toying with you. You are a servant after all, aren't you?" she spat trying desperately to defend herself.

Her comment stung but he knelt down beside her,taking her hand in his, forcing himself to observe her body language instead of listening to her words.

"I don't believe that." he whispered softly.

"Why do you keep coming back?" she whispered,growing agitated "I hurt you,I insult you,I crush you...but you're still here."

"Now that is easy." he replied with a smile and she lifted her head to look at him "I'm still here because I keep hoping the moment will come when you can finally tell me."

"You predicted I could get lucky tonight...yet no-one has approached me,not even you wanted to touch me...Please,just leave me alone."

"Miss Babcock, I know that my behaviour might be foolish. You get my hopes up so often,only to crush me in the end. And I wish I could just turn around and walk out of your life,but I can't. It would be safer and easier for me, of course, but I don't want to be alone anymore,Miss Babcock. I simply do _not_ accept the possibility that I might end up alone when I know, in my heart, that the two of us could be so happy together."

"What if it wouldn't work out,Niles? I'm a Babcock, you're a domestic...if things went wrong then it could destroy everything. Besides, how can you say all these things when you didn't want to touch me earlier on?"

Niles let out an impatient sigh.

"You know that I've got a gambling problem...it made me lose sight of the important things, but I did come back,didn't I? And I can't guarantee that things will work out...but if we don't try we'll only end up wondering what might have been."

He gently ran a hand through her beautiful blonde hair,before getting to his feet.

"Think about it." he said quietly and walked to the door.

"Kiss me, Niles." he heard her soft whisper and turned around.

His eyes asking the question his lips didn't dare to, he carefully approached her.

"Take me in your arms and touch me,make me feel..."

A softness stole over his features that immediately made his eyes shine with warmth. He lifted his left hand to rest on her cheek while he kissed her tenderly. He then ran his fingers down her face whispering:

"You are stunningly beautiful,C.C. Babcock. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"What are you waiting for then, Bellboy?" she whispered, claiming his lips again "After all, you had promised I'd get lucky tonight."


	36. Dilo en español!

**Ok... so I'm posting this now because I am fairly happy with it. I think it's a little bit different,because it uses another language. I'm aware that the Spanish question mark and exclamation mark are missing, as well as the little accent thing... but that's the fault of ff, not mine...it was there originally. Anyway, I've learned Spanish in school but haven't used it for nearly 5 years now, so be gentle please!lol Thanks to all of you who are still reading this and who wrote to me ,telling me what I should do about my "problem".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,only my poor Spanish skills.**

_Episode 9: Educating Fran: CC:"Oh Niles,just when I think you're so pathetic you go and top yourself!" Niles"Well,I'm sorry. We can't all learn Spanish the way you did: chasing frightened tourists down the streets of Pamplona!"_

A while ago she had made fun of him for watching a soap opera in a language he didn't even understand, but now they were actually bonding over it. It had all started when Niles had found her in the living room,curiously staring at the screen. Sure,she had made fun of him...but somehow the melo-drama had intruiged her and so she had changed the channel to see what was happening. This just so coincided with a scene, in which one of the main characters was being shot. Her eyes widened in shock and she pressed a hand to her mouth, that's how Niles found her.

"Es papa...?" he asked her and to her surprise she found herself answering in Spanish:

"Muerte."

And a second later she was in Niles' arms. It was pathetic and almost ridiculous that they would become closer over a thing like that but here was the proof. Niles had actually embraced her without a hidden agenda,simply because he thought it would make her feel better.

After that particular moment and without having talked about it, they met again the next day and the day after that to watch the soap opera together. And a dramatic change began to happen...Everyday they'd greet each other with insults and bicker and argue just as before...but when it was time to watch the soap,they would gradually calm down,so much so that afterwards they'd even chat to each other in a nice and civilised way. Of course it was only small-talk at first, he would ask her something, she would answer and then run away from the unfamiliar feeling of warmth that spread through her body. But over time the conversation became longer and much more personal. All of this came to an abrupt standstill, when Maxwell walked in on them one day. They had both been standing at the kitchen counter, spooning ice cream out of the same carton, their eyes glued to the screen.

"What do you think you're doing?" he had exclaimed, turning very red "Niles, you are paid to work for me, not to sit around and watch TV. And C.C., you went to fetch the contracts over half an hour ago. If I'll ever catch you lazing around like this again, you're both fired!" and with that he had stormed off. Niles and C.C. had shared a sad glance, before she had left the kitchen.

The following days were much harder than anticipated. Although they were both still under the same roof, they missed each other and the quality time they had spent the days before. Unbeknownst to C.C. Niles had bought a Spanish book and was pouring over it every evening,slowly building up a basic vocabulary. That was, when the idea had occured to him.

* * *

The following day C.C. was sitting on the green love seat,like she usually did, reading through scripts. She felt tired and slightly bored, but her eyes lit up when Niles walked into the room, carrying a tray. He poured Maxwell a cup of tea and put it down in front of him on the desk, then he did the same for her. Taking it with a grateful nod, she noticed that he had placed a note on the saucer. Once he was out of the room and she had made sure that Maxwell wasn't looking,she opened it and read:

"Te echo de menos".

She certainly wasn't perfect in Spanish, but she knew enough to be able to translate it.

_"I miss you too,Butler Boy." _she thought, letting out a deep sigh while folding the note and putting it into her pocket.

From that moment onward she found a note from him every day. Some of his messages were more complex than others, informing her what she was missing on the soap opera and so she decided to have Spanish lessons twice a week. It was a weird ritual that they shared, to the outside world they were still the same,teasing and insulting each other, but speaking in Spanish enabled them to really express their feelings. Over the time it became harder and harder for C.C. not to let Maxwell see how excited she felt, especially when she found notes reading:

"Tu risa me hace temblar" (your laugh makes me tremble) or "Su sonrisa es tan bella"(your smile is so beautiful)

* * *

Then, one day, when Nanny Fine was keeping Maxwell occupied in the office, C.C. had found a longer note.

"Muevete!Encuentrame en la habitacion al final del pasillo." (Hurry!Meet me in the room at the end of the corridor)

She didn't even have to excuse herself because Maxwell had only eyes for Nanny Fine and so she slipped out of the room and approached the other one with a pounding heart. She carefully opened the door and found herself in semi-darkness,the only illumination was provided by candles. But her eyes immediately moved to the man who was just pouring a glass of wine.

"Hola." he greeted her with a happy smile "Te ves hermosa hoy."(You look beautiful today)

"Hola, Niles." she replied quietly and noticed the visible chill that Niles received upon hearing her speak Spanish " Que estas haciendo?"(What are you doing?)

"He cocinado una comida mexicana y compre vino espanol." (I've cooked a mexican meal and bought spanish wine) he explained with a smile and handed her a glass " Sentarse!El programa de television esta a punto de comenzar." (Sit down, the programme is about to begin)

She sat down on the bed and he soon joined her.

"I meant what I said,Miss Babcock." he whispered and gently rested his hand on top of hers.

"Hush,Bellboy." she replied " Dilo en espanol!" (Say it in Spanish)

He remained silent for a while,but his thumb was still caressing her soft hand.

"Te adoro,C.C." he finally breathed.

A smile began to tug at the corner of her mouth and she rested her head on his shoulder,whispering: "Te adoro,Niles."


	37. Desires and Dreams

**Hello,Hello!:) This is one of my favourite episodes, just because Niles and C.C. team up!:D So I tried to make this oneshot as good as I possibly could...it took me longer to write this than it usually does, but at least I am satisfied with it. (plus there was also a moment where my laptop froze and I thought I'd lost it all...phew) Oh yeah, I should mention that this is also an "M" rated oneshot!;) I'm very much hoping that you'll enjoy reading it!:)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope,nope...the Bellboy doesn't belong to me :( **

_Episode 10: From Flushing with love: CC:"You know,maybe we've been on opposite sides too long!" Niles:"Alright,from now on it's you and me,Babcock!"_

She was almost surprised how easy it had been to persuade Niles to come over to her side. Under normal circumstances she never would've suggested it,but this way it worked because she could pretend she was simply doing it to spite Nanny Fine. They worked together as well as she thought they would,this time playing pranks together,instead of pranking each other. The only regret she had was that she doubted she'd ever be able to tell Niles just how much she enjoyed his company. Laughing together about a newspaper article,sharing yoghurt,calling each other "sweety" and "darling" it all came so effortlessly,as if they had been doing it their entire lives. She came to cherish it so much, in fact, that she was deeply hurt when, one day, he turned against her. Making fun of Nanny Fine she had begun to laugh,holding her hand up for him,saying:

"Ok,it's your turn. Toss out something really vile!"

"I would, but I can't lift you."

She was laughing still, in anticipation of his zinger, so it took her a while to realise that he was, in fact,insulting her again.

"That was...about me." she said, a look of hurt crossing her had caught her so much off guard that she found herself pleading "What's the matter,bud?We are a team!"

"It was what it was...but now it's over." he said cooly and walked away.

She was shocked that he had suddenly changed sides again, but even more shocked that she had allowed herself to trust him so much that she hadn't seen it coming.

* * *

The following day Niles had left for his weekend vacation and Nanny Fine and the entire Sheffield clan had gone to Niagara Falls. C.C. had asked Maxwell if she could stay in one of the guest rooms,explaining that she wanted to get work done without having to travel back and forth from her penthouse. But the truth was,she wanted to stay at the Sheffields' house because everything there reminded her of Niles. She had grown so accustomed to him,their little chats over breakfast, their pranks...he had virtually never left her side and now he had deserted her. She stayed in the house because his cologne still lingered in the air,because she could fall asleep pretending he'd be there the next morning and because she could steal one of his pillows to comfort her during the night.

On the final night of her stay she was sleeping softly when her suppressed desires created such a powerful image in her mind that she woke up gasping for air. He had been there with her, caressing her, his touch so real, she could still feel his fingertips brushing over her skin. Her heart pounding in her chest,she climbed out of bed,put on her dress robe and rushed into the bathroom. Slipping out of the robe and into the shower,she had turned the water to a very warm temperature. Her body was throbbing with such passion she was certain only he could make her feel. She let her hands roam over her body,kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples until they hardened. She began to pant, eyes closed, still sensually stroking herself while imagining it was him who was doing it. Finally her fingers trailed down her tummy and disappeared between her wet curls until they reached her already swollen bundle of nerves.

* * *

Unbeknownst to C.C. Niles had returned from his vacation earlier than expected. He was still feeling guilty about the way he had left things with her and had been unable to enjoy the weekend. He had just wanted to get away so desperately and have his best friend back...of course he had been aware that it would mean insulting C.C. again, but he had thought that he'd have time to explain. But then it had all happened in Maxwell's office and he had seen no other possibility but to insult her and blow her off, hoping that he would catch her a little later to make things right again. But when he saw that pained expression appear on her face he knew it was too late.

Leaving his suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, he trudged upstairs to his room, determined to get changed before talking to C.C. Passing by the bathroom door in the corridor he stopped when he heard a noise...it sounded as if someone was hurt. Hesitantly lifting his hand,he knocked,asking:

"Miss Babcock,are you alright?"

It had to be her...nobody else was in the house. He didn't get an answer but the pained moaning continued and so he finally forced the door open. His eyes scanned the room, half expecting to find her lying on the floor injured. Instead he was confronted by an entirely different scene. She moaned again and that time he realised that she was pleasuring herself. He was just about to retreat when he heard her groan: "Oh Niles.." and he stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

The warm water was still running down her body, making her even wetter than she already was. She kept thinking about him, about that kiss they had shared two years ago, reminding herself of the feel of his lips against hers but it was no use, he wasn't there to give her the release she needed. And so she neared the edge several times but was unable to climax...it was frustrating,so much so that it drove her to the brink of insanity. Finally giving up she turned off the shower and stepped outside, still throbbing as much as she had done before. She put the dress robe back on and tried to tame the strands of hair that weren't held up by a pin anymore,that's when she caught sight of him in the mirror.

"Oh God no..." she whispered,closing the robe and whirling around to face him.

She would never hear the end of this now...

"Miss Babcock" he muttered and she felt her body responding to his voice.

She closed her eyes as the chill ran down her spine and forced herself to listen to him.

"I didn't mean to...I thought you were hurt,so I..." he stuttered,all the while backing away towards the door.

She was just about to snap at him when she noticed why he was retreating in such a hurry. Her eyes lingered on the bulk in his pants, a clear sign of his arousal,long enough for him to realise that it was too late. Sensing that he was now trapped in the same situation,she found the courage to whisper:

"I've missed you...why did you just drop me like that?"

"I didn't mean to...I wanted to explain...but it was too late." he replied,still hovering near the door.

"I had a dream about you just now,Niles. You were making love to me...it was so vivid,so real...your body pressed against mine." she managed in a husky voice.

She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as another wave of desire left her trembling. When she opened them again he was standing right in front of her. His eyes were burning with such passion that it took her breath away. To him she had never looked more beautiful, her face still flushed,her hair a dishevelled mess and her body trembling with desire,needing him to give her release. He still didn't say a word, certain that she would understand him without. Instead he rested his forehead against hers,trailing his fingers down her cheek. Her response was impulsive and instantaneous,pushing her body against his in a desperate attempt to make more contact. He smiled softly before placing tender kisses along her jawline and down her neck. When he reached the crook of her neck and began to nip on the sensitive skin she let out the first moan. The sound was enough to make his arousal press painfully against the confines of his pants. He opened her robe in one fluid movement and marveled at her naked beauty. He lowered his lips hungrily to her flesh and began to explore the newly exposed area. When he took her right nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it she elicited a series of moans that nearly made him cum in his pants. Licking his way across the valley between her breasts he finally found her left nipple and allowed to let his tongue flick over it several times. Kneeling down in front of her he began to caress her tummy with his lips while his hands moved to her firm ass and began to knead it. She groaned deeply and thrust her throbbing core towards his face. Leaning in he let his tongue play with her clit for a while before pulling away. Her blue eyes found his and a silent question passed between them. He calmed her with a smile, reaching out for her hands. Taking her right one in his left he guided her down to her core and allowed her to stroke herself. Knowing her body and what it needed she soon found the most sensitive spot,but the sensation was only heightened because it was both their hands that were touching her. He pulled away again to rid himself of his pants and boxers,before pulling her down to the floor. He hovered just inches above her, his arousal pressing against the inside of her thighs. He could see the goosebumps spread over her body as her eyes fluttered closed and he knew he had to take her. Carefully inserting himself into her,he soon began to move in rythmic thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him to edge him on and finally his name slipped from her lips.

"Oh Niles, please, you have to make me cum."

He began to thrust at a quicker pace and took her nipple into his mouth,sucking hard. And a second later she felt the familiar sensation start at her knees and working its way up until she was utterly consumed by the orgasm. He came minutes later screaming her name.

Once he had slipped out of her,she grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him closer to claim his lips. Pulling away with a smile,he put his boxers back on and picked her up in his arms.

"I'm not still dreaming,am I?" she asked,leaning her head against his chest.

"Of course not,my love." he whispered soothingly.


	38. Wouldn't You?

**Hello,Hello!:) Thanks for all your lovely reviews,guys, they are very much appreciated. This is just a short sweet one!:) We are nearing, dare I say it, the end of Season 5. There are 2 more oneshots to go... one I'm struggling with at the moment and the other one I'm quite looking forward to. Just to let you know, I won't write another one about Maxwell and Fran's wedding...because I like my oneshot "Invisible" a lot!;) But there is gonna be a ton to write for Season 6!:D I'm just counting the eps in my list... 13, and that is without counting the finale!;) So yeah, still plenty to write for me!^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one even though it's only short!;)**

**Disclaimer: Butler Boy and Babs still don't belong to me...  
**

_Episode 13: Call me Fran: Niles:"Oh Sir, would you believe she put these things in my hand while I was asleep on the couch?"_

He had sat down on the couch for just a moment to relax. For some reason he had been unable to sleep well at night and so he was always rather tired during the day. Closing his eyes and leaning back in the cushions he allowed himself a break to collect some much needed energy. He had dozed off for a while but was woken up again when he heard the sharp click of heels on the floor. His first instinct was to open his eyes and jump off the couch because those shoes could only belong to his nemesis C.c. Babcock, since Nanny Fine was out of the house for her therapy session. But then, following some weird feeling in his gut, he decided to remain in the same position and see what she was going to do.

* * *

She was just passing through the living room when her eyes fell on the sleeping butler. Immediately an evil grin appeared on her lips as her brain began to formulate several plans at once. But then, still staring at him, a strange change washed over her. She suddenly felt unable to look away...He looked so peaceful, so perfectly at ease and so incredibly handsome. His chest was rising and falling calmly and she was suddenly gripped by the desire to run her hands over his naked skin. She let out an audible sigh, which even Niles picked up, and finally gave in to her feelings. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, being very careful not to wake him. She smiled softly, seeing that he held the featherduster clutched in his left hand...he must've been exhausted. Turning around on the sofa a little bit more she hesitantly lifted her right hand and moved it towards his face, where it just hovered without making contact. She bit her lip, trying desperately to tear herself away but being unable to do so she gently ran her hand through his hair. He began to smile a little and instantly all sorts of feelings were stirred inside her. Making sure that he still hadn't opened his eyes, she tenderly trailed her fingers down his right cheek and was surprised to find that he leaned into her touch.

* * *

This wasn't at all what he had expected to happen but ,of course, he couldn't have been happier. The moment she stepped closer he had known for sure that it was her, he would recognise her perfume anywhere. When he had felt her sitting down next to him he had begun to wonder what she was up to, but the sweet gesture of running her hand through his hair had taken him completely by surprise. By the time she trailed her fingers down his cheek his heart was beating so loudly he was sure she must've heard it. Just when he thought that the sweet moment had passed, he felt her thumb brush over his bottom lip and he couldn't help it, but had to nip on her finger. Drawing a sigh from her lips nearly made him lose control. He was beginning to wonder what else she would do,when he suddenly heard:

"Niles, why are you asleep on the sofa?"

He suppressed a moan of annoyance upon hearing his employer's voice and reluctantly opened his eyes. C.C. wasn't sitting next to him anymore, but had already gotten to her feet. He found her eyes immediately and could tell that she was terrified by her actions. And so, while Maxwell continued so scold him, she slipped away and into the kitchen. He had clenched his fists, praying that Maxwell would finish his lecture soon, because he was damned if he were to simply let this moment pass. Finally Maxwell stopped talking and Niles excused himself and rushed into the kitchen. She was standing by the counter,face burried in her hands. He could tell that she was already trying to rationalise her actions and he knew he had to act quickly. He moved closer and his footsteps alerted her to his presence and made her turn around.

"Why, if it isn't sleeping ugly." she tossed out,trying to look as composed as possible.

"You didn't seem to think so a minute ago." he said quietly and she visibly flinched.

"It wasn't planned, it was just..." she muttered, already backing away.

"It's alright,you know?" he continued, as if she hadn't said anything at all "I would've done the same. If I would ever be lucky enough to watch you sleep I wouldn't be able to restrain myself, I'd simply have to touch your porcelain skin."

Shaking her head she backed away even more, determined to flee through the back door.

"C.C." he pleaded quietly and the sound of his voice made her turn around.

She finally met his eyes again and what she saw moved her deeply. They were telling her that it was alright that it hadn't been planned, that wonderful things could still happen. She loved his clear blue eyes so much, the way they lit up when he was happy and the way they always calmed her with their warmth.

"You weren't asleep." it was a statement, a realisation that had just occured to her.

"No, I wanted to see what you'd do." he admitted softly.

"But you leaned in...you kissed..." she whispered, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Wouldn't you do the same?" he asked gently, cupping her face with his hands and smiled when her eyes fluttered shut.


	39. Opening Up

**Hi guys!:) So this is a tiny, little oneshot...and I do mean tiny!lol I added it to the list of my oneshots, because well...if you look at that moment (C.C. on the couch with Gracie,crying and then Niles takes Gracie's place) there always seemed to be something missing. When C.C. got up and said "I knew you were there, you reek of Tilex." and walked away you have to look at Niles... he looks almost disappointed...as if he had hoped that she would open up to him and yeah...that's basically the tiny little moment I wanted to explore!;) Tomorrow's one will be longer, I promise!;) It'll be the episode "The Best Man" and also the final oneshot for Season 5 :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters...would love to meet Daniel Davis and Lauren Lane though ^^ but then again...who wouldn't?  
**

_Episode 16: The Dinner Party: CC:"Oh,I'm so alone in this world."_

He had walked into the living room to find Gracie comforting Miss Babcock. They were both sitting on the couch, C.C.'s back turned towards the girl so that she wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. The little girl was doing her best to cheer up the broken woman, but Niles could tell that she was failing miserably. Approaching as quietly as he could without making a sound, he gestured for Grace to get up so that he could take her seat.

"I'm so alone in this world." C.C. whispered, tears running down her cheek.

He had to fight the urge to pull her into an embrace and instead remained perfectly still and listened.

"My mother taught me to be hard and cold...but what she didn't teach me was how to deal with the loneliness that comes with it. You know, I am the perfect business woman,solely career orientated...but ever since Nanny Fine and Maxwell got engaged I can't help but wonder what it would be like...What it would feel like to have a home,instead of an empty apartment...what it would be like to have a man waiting for me,to see the love in his eyes and know that his heart is only beating for me. Do you know what the funny thing is?"

Niles held his breath, hoping to hear more,afraid that she'd turn around now. But she didn't seem to expect a reply and simply continued.

"I never really loved Maxwell. He seemed like the perfect match...but everytime I give in to that fantasy I just mentioned...I see another man...not Maxwell. And sometimes I even imagine that he looks at me with this love in his eyes... but I shouldn't hold my breath, I'm more likely to end up alone."

When she had spoken the last word she finally turned around. He didn't dare to breathe, but waited, expecting her to scream or act shocked. But instead she steadily held his gaze.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." he eventually said.

"I knew you were there,you reek of Tilex!" she spat and got to her feet.

But before she walked away a silent conversation happened between the two of them. And when she finally did walk away he was smiling,because he knew that she had allowed him to catch her in a vulnerable state. That it had been her intention to let him hear all the things she had said and to make him understand that it could only be a man she trusted who would match the description of her fantasy.


	40. A Gentleman

**Hi guys!:) Me again^^ a little later than usual but oh well... I'm quite happy with this oneshot,so hopefully you will be too!lol And with that we conclude Season 5!;) I'm very excited about Season 6 stuff, there are 15 oneshots to come...well, we all know how much happens between Niles/CC in this final season, so no surprise there. I'll do my best to keep you guys happy. In the meantime,please read and review and let me know if you have any requests for Season 6!;) **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing... only a copy of "In Fashion" which I listen to at least once a day while playing Mahjong...yes, I'm sad. lol  
**

_Episode 21: The Best Man: Niles:"Thank you,officer!Did somebody forget something at the party?"_

Here are a few things about Niles that you might not have noticed:he hardly ever drank alcohol because it went straight to his head,and he was more hurt that Maxwell hadn't chosen him as the best man than he'd ever admit. Here are a few facts about Miss Babcock: She hated the impeding wedding ,not because she loved Maxwell, but because it made her feel lonely; she also drank in order to numb the pain. On that particular evening all these facts were pulled together to create the events that followed.

* * *

Even though Niles was upset that Maxwell didn't consider him as the best man, he had still agreed to attend his bachelor party. Most of all he was doing it for Nanny Fine, to keep an eye on Maxwell and his brother Nigel, to ensure that no secrets were passed on. But his attention was soon caught by a certain voluptuous blonde.

"I certainly did not expect to see you." he said as she walked past him "But on second thought you're manly enough to fit right in."

She simply rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar. Niles carefully took a sip of the drink he had ordered, always keeping his eyes on Miss Babcock. Something was wrong with her tonight, he could always tell. She hadn't tossed back a zinger and she was sitting at the bar already downing her second drink.

* * *

Normally C.C. would've just laughed at Niles' comment, but it did hurt being the only woman at a bachelor party. Sure, she had more to do with Maxwell than with Nanny Fine...but at the same time it meant not being looked at as a woman. And the insufferable butler had not wasted any time in pointing that out. The evening dragged by slowly as she drowned her sorrows in alcohol, praying for the numbness to come and take over.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her Niles was still watching her in a rather improper way that he could only chalk down to the drink he had consumed. She looked so sexy in that dress it surprised him that no-one had approached her yet. He was just allowing his thoughts to drift, wondering what it would feel like to caress the soft skin of her neck, when someone unceremoniously bumped into him.

"Sorry,mate." a very drunken man exclaimed "Was just eyeing that blonde,totally forgot where I was going."

Niles gritted his teeth, clenching his fists beneath the table.

"D'you think it's a man or a woman?" the man went on, clearly oblivious to the anger that was now rippling from Niles "I mean, she's a bit tall for a woman,has a pretty large ass too. But still...there's something there...just gets me excited, really wanna find out and fu-"

At this Niles finally snapped and before the other man could react Niles' fist collided with his jaw, sending him to the floor.

"You will not talk about her like that." he growled,leaning over the man.

"Get off me,you freak!" the man shouted,shoving Niles into the pool of jell-o in which just a minute ago two girls had been wrestling.

Niles was trying to wipe the jell-o out of his eyes when he was punched in the face. He was just about to attack the man again who was now being restrained by several other men,when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Niles, stop!" someone said and a pair of piercing blue eyes swam into focus.

And just like that he calmed down...it wasn't like him at all to start a fight,but his protectiveness and the alcohol had proven to be a deadly combination. He climbed out of the pool and was trudging towards the toilets,when C.C. got hold of him.

"You need to get out of these clothes.I'll take you back to my penthouse." and he allowed her to lead him to the limo, not questioning why she didn't just drop him off at the Sheffields'.

The car ride was spent in silence and it was C.C. who began to speak when they were safely behind closed doors in her apartment.

"Go and get out of this suit, you're absolutely drenched. Use my towels, if you want."

He simply nodded and walked into the bathroom where he undressed and towelled his hair. When he returned again he was only wearing a white t-shirt and white boxers. C.C. was waiting for him on the couch, a first aid kit in front of her on the table.

"Sit down." she instructed "Let me look at your cheek."

He flinched slightly when her soft hands made contact with his burning skin.

"That was such a stupid thing to do. What made you do that?" she asked, while gently applying an ointment.

"Nothing." he growled,not willing to bare himself in front of her.

"I know you can be stupid at times,but I think even you must've had a pretty good reason." she pressed.

Eventually he let out a tired sigh and said: "He was talking about you...insulting you...describing what he wanted to do with you."

His cheeks were flushed as his description cut off when he remembered his own thoughts just before the incident. When he looked at her again her eyes had visibly softened. Clearing his throat he muttered:

"And well, only I can call you a man, Babs."

She chuckled at this and lightly ran her thumb over his cheek.

"You're such a gentleman. Now lie down and get some sleep, I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow."

He tried to protest but she would have none of it and so he found himself curled up on the couch, his face burried in a pillow that smelled of her perfume.

* * *

He awoke some point during the night to the sound of a horrendous crash. He had heard someone pottering around the room,but had almost instantly fallen asleep again...but that crash sent him jumping off the couch. He found her on the floor, an empty glass clutched in her hand, her clothes wet from the drink she had evidently just spilled and she was giggling.

"Miss Babcock, are you alright?" he said,attempting to lift her off the floor.

"I'm too clumsy to be a woman." she said,laughing "I'm ugly, I'm not sexy, and now I am clumsy too. No wonder nobody wants me."

He sighed,holding her upright, saddened that the alcohol had finally taken its toll on her.

"Miss Babcock,I think you should go back to bed."

"Will you take me to bed,Niles?" she suddenly purred and he instantly felt warm all over "I'm sure you could make me feel like a womann, I've fantasized about this before." and she ran her fingers down his chest.

All of this would've turned him on, were it not for his conscience and the fact that she reeked of alcohol. Cupping her face with his hands he quietly said:

"You are beautiful, Miss Babcock, but I will not take advantage of you."

And he effortlessly picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed.

* * *

The next morning when C.C. awoke she walked into the living room to find him gone. The blanket lay neatly folded on the couch, on top of which rested the pillow and there was a note on the table.

_"Breakfast is on the tray in the kitchen, there is fresh coffee too. Apologies for last night,but I meant what I said. Niles"_

It wasn't until she found the tray in the kitchen that she remembered what he meant.

"You are beautiful,Miss Babcock." she could suddenly hear him say,while she was tenderly caressing the petals of the flowers he had positioned on the tray,next to two aspirin tablets.

The thing with Niles was that he was a true gentleman. The kind of man who wouldn't take advantage of a woman, who would leave her flowers and show her that he cared in small ways. But C.C. knew that there would be a time when he would drop this polite behaviour and instead would tell her quite frankly how he felt,showing her what she would be missing without him in her life. And she hoped that this moment would come sooner rather than later, because, as much as she loved his gestures, she needed the push to face up to her own feelings.


	41. Drunken Confession

**Ok hi guys!I'm sorry I'm posting this so late again..actually, I'm surprised I'm posting anything at all. I had a pretty full day today...and I'm sooo tired... but yeah, there are some bad news. Basically...we had some huge drama going on in our house tonight and one girl leaves tomorrow taking everything she owns with her...including the Internet...I've got 2 more weeks of Uni left so am absolutely gutted...not just for personal stuff but also for work stuff. I didn't really feel up for writing tonight but did it in anyway, at least to let you guys know what's going on. The Internet will be gone by tomorrow morning and I will go and buy a web n walk stick...dunno when that'll happen though...hence why, I can't actually tell you when my next update will be. You have no idea how annoyed I am by this... I'm so dependent on the Internet that I hate when it's taken away... Sorry for the rant but yeah...just wanted to fill you in. Hope you'll enjoy this oneshot though, at least it's kicking off Season 6!;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...would love to have a web n walk stick right now though...  
**

_Episode 1: The Honeymoon's Overboard: CC:"It's my fault!Don't you see,I wished it to happen!" Niles:"Oh Miss Babcock,please,if just wishing could make someone dead then..well,do I really need to complete the thought?_"

She hadn't felt more bitter and lonely than on the day of the wedding. Contrary to popular belief it wasn't because she loved Maxwell...it had more to do with the fact that she was still single. On top of that there was the problem that, although Nanny Fine was attractive, she certainly wasn't half as smart as C.C. and yet she had managed to charm a witty,sophisticated guy. Was C.C. really so unattractive that no-one would fall for her?

* * *

That night she had felt so vulnerable that she had bared herself to the first person who would listen, and it just so happened that that person was Niles. The butler had been unusually kind to her, providing her with drinks and even asking her to dance with him. He hadn't even tossed a zinger when she had told him about her insecurities,but had been complimenting her instead. It was in his arms that she finally felt complete again and once she noticed that, it scared her off immediately. They had been dancing in perfect unison,like they always did, led by the gentle control of Niles' hands. But soon she had gotten lost in a fantasy that was both inappropriate and never meant to be. When she had looked up she had seen something in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before and so she had fled from the unfamiliar warmth spreading through her body.

* * *

She had drunk even more after that moment,determined to let the numbness take over once again. But the truth was that it hadn't helped her a lot and so she had eventually collapsed in a corridor. She didn't know how long she had been lying there before he found her, but suddenly he was right next to her. She could've sworn she heard him whisper:

"You stupid woman", before he knelt down to look her in the eye.

"Niles, do you think if I would be as stupid and as sexy as Nanny Fine men would be more interested?" she slurred.

He let out a soft sigh while brushing messy strands of hair out of her face.

"Maybe...but you certainly wouldn't be my C.C. anymore." he said quietly.

"Your C.C.?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise "Does that mean I'm your wife?I'm so sorry I forgot,honey.I've been drinking...but I'm sure I would've remembered sleeping with you, you are one sexy man."

Niles chuckled softly at this,trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and focused on her instead.

"You haven't forgotten anything,Miss Babcock. I'm not your husband, you don't even like me..."

"I do too!" she insisted.

"You're just drunk." he said,softly stroking her cheek.

"Maybe, but I still know what I feel."

At this he gasped in shock...maybe she was telling the truth...maybe the alcohol allowed her to be honest.

"Be that as it may...but there's one thing I can guarantee, if I were your husband, you wouldn't have forgotten about it." he growled lifting her up in his arms.

"Niles, you animal." she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they arrived at her limo, he carefully put her down and made sure she was ok, before telling the driver to go to her penthouse.

"But I wanna come with you." she said,pouting and snuggled up against him.

"I don't think that's wise,Miss Babcock." he said softly.

"I don't care...I won't try anything,I promise." she said and looked so innocent that he couldn't help but laugh "I just don't wanna be alone right now..."

After contemplating that for a moment he finally said:" Alright, you can stay tonight."

* * *

And that's how they wound up in Niles' room, C.C. snuggled up against his chest.

"You smell very nice." she muttered, her eyes already fluttering close.

"Lemon Bowl fresh?" he teased gently.

"No, just... nice. Comforting somehow..."

He smiled at her and tenderly ran his free hand through her hair. He already thought she had fallen asleep because her breathing had become calm and regular, when she suddenly said:

"I promised I wouldn't try anything,but Niles...would you make love to me?"

He let out a deep breath,overcome by desire while at the same time plagued by his conscience.

"I can't..."

She moved away from him to look at him directly.

"But you want to, don't you?That's what your eyes have been telling me all night."

"You're drunk." he said again.

"That might be true...but it doesn't stop me from noticing how you feel about me...and it doesn't change how I feel about you either."

And before he had had another chance to think about it, her lips had softly pressed against his, silencing all rational thought. Their love-making had been slow and gentle, and then strong and passionate. He had made her feel like a woman, wanted and alive.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning though, he was gone. It took her a while to realise where she was, but soon his scent reached her nose and it helped fill in the blanks. But he wasn't there anymore, no longer lying beside her...that could only mean that he had regretted their night together. C.C. shook her head, overcome by sudden bitterness and sadness and thus decided to cope with it the only way she knew, by masking it with anger and disgust.

It even surprised herself how well she managed to play the role of the Bitch of Broadway. She could hear her heart shatter when he had insulted her that morning in the kitchen...but she wouldn't let it show and soon there were other things that occupied them. Fran and Maxwell were missing and somehow C.C. couldn't help but feel guilty, after all, she hadn't exactly wished them well.

That afternoon while she was napping on the sofa she had a nightmare, Niles was everywhere,interrogating her, showing the world her true colours. When she awoke she was almost weeping, but finding him by her side calmed her down.

"It's my fault!Don't you see,I wished it to happen!" she exclaimed but he simply smiled at her.

"Oh Miss Babcock,please,if just wishing could make someone dead then..well,do I really need to complete the thought?"

His zinger instantly made her feel better and she appreciatively returned his embrace. It was then that she noticed that look in his eyes and it dawned on her that he was still feeling the same way, that he had only been scared of her reaction. She felt encouraged, all of a sudden, by the love in his eyes and the woman she knew she could be, if he was only by her side.

"If the coast guard won't find them then I will!C.C. Babcock doesn't give up!I will find Maxwell Sheffield and bring him home!"

She could tell immediately that he approved of her strength, of her way to handle the most difficult situations. Grabbing her coat and her purse she could see that he was only one step behind her, walking her to the door. Before she could leave, he held her back, whispering: "That's my C.C." and pulled her into a gentle kiss.


	42. One Night

**Hello,Hello!:) So guys I'm happy to tell you that the Internet crisis has been sorted out. lol Luckily, even though it's a bank holiday Monday, the O2 shop was open and I am now the proud owner of a web'n'walk Yeah,sorry to disappoint those of you who thought they'd finally get a break!;) So here we go, second oneshot for Season 6, hope you enjoy it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...only weird dreams about seeing Daniel Davis live...  
**

_Episode 4: Sara's Parents: Fran:"Please Niles,take pity on her!She's old,she's lonely,she's losing her mind!It's just one night,one dinner...how's it gonna kill ya?" Niles:"Oh alright...but I'm only doing this for you! Come on, Babcock, I let you buy me dinner."_

It would be one dinner, one lousy dinner on one evening. What could it hurt?He would be able to control himself, wouldn't he? It wasn't exactly as if she would be dressed up for the occassion. She'd simply be wearing her work clothes... but somehow that only made it worse. C.C. Babcock looked utterly stunning in a dress, but in her work clothes...well, she just reminded him of the woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

* * *

It would only be one night, one dinner. She didn't even know why she was getting so nervous about it. Hell, she didn't even know why she had agreed to do it in the first place. Nanny Fine wanted them out of the house, so much was clear, but when had she ever done something to help her? Niles and her would probably be bored and then end up fighting. This evening would change nothing...it was only a simple dinner.

* * *

He knew that she would be paying so he could've easily insisted they'd go to one of New York's most expensive restaurants and yet the wound up at a quiet Mexican place. Maybe he was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her...or maybe a part of him wanted to introduce her to his own world, far away from the judging eyes of her class.

The restaurant had looked relatively quiet and simple from the outside, but once inside C.C. found herself warmly greeted by many waiters,warmth and mischief twinkling in their eyes. As a matter of fact it reminded her very much of Niles, the calm exterior and the warm,caring heart. An elderly man led them to their table, he had looked fragile at first but was chatting in such a rapid pace it astounded her.

"This young lady is exceptionally beautiful,Niles. It will be my honour to be your waiter tonight." the man said with a smile.

"Don't let Raquel hear this." Niles replied, winking at the man "Though I cannot blame you for your words."

The waiter gave him a knowing smile and then retreated. She was still trying to process all the new impressions that it took her a while to realise that Niles had agreed with the waiter.

"I have to say, Bellboy, when I saw where you had taken us I was ready to turn around and leave again. But now I am rather glad I'm still here." she admitted begrudgingly.

He simply grinned at her and said: "Wait til you taste the food, you'll never want to leave again. Although...I really didn't mean to cause Manuel so much grief."

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"Will you ever stop insulting me?" she asked.

"Well, you started it." he defended smiling "Why couldn't you just admit it directly that you love this place...instead of hiding it behind that condescending tone?"

"It's what we do, isn't it?" C.C. replied with a sigh.

"Well,I guess so." he said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Luckily the awkward silence was interrupted when Manuel returned with 2 small glasses. After they had ordered their food and were ,once again, alone C.C. sniffed her drink, asking:

"What is this?"

"The drunk doesn't know?" Niles teased "It's Tequila." and he downed his glass, feeling the familiar burning sensation in his throat.

Not wanting to be outdone by the butler,C.C. followed suit, trying very hard not to cough as the heat rose to her head.

"Care to dance,Babcock?" he asked,knowing very well that it was always safe to dance,it was then that they felt most comfortable.

"Always." she replied,flashing a grin and took his hand.

They were dancing quite casually for a while before Manuel approached tutting loudly.

"I have a feeling he's subtly trying to tell us he doesn't approve." Niles whispered into her ear and to his joy she began to chuckle.

"You Englishmen...always so rigid." Manuel said, rolling his "r", his accent becoming thicker as he was getting more agitated "You have no idea how to treat a woman."

"Show me then." Niles provoked and Manuel was only too happy to oblige.

Taking C.C. in his arms he immediately drew her in closer so that their bodies were touching, they were swaying gently to the music and yet there was a sensual quality to their movements, the way their bodies rubbed against each other. It made Niles throb with passion and intense jealousy at the same time and so he suddenly stepped closer.

"I'm sure I can do that." he said sharply, acting more confidently than he really felt.

"I have no doubt." Manuel said in a low voice "She is your woman, is she not?"

Niles chose to ignore him and instead took C.C. in his arms, making sure their bodies were touching. The sensations that followed were so strong that she had to bite her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a moan. The whole experience had been thrilling before but now with Niles it was utterly exhilirating. His strong arms wrapped around her waist,his cheek against hers, his hot breath tickling her skin. And if that wasn't enough their bodies were constantly moving, her breasts keep brushing up against his chest and she was almost certain that he could feel her nipples harden.

"Niles, I think our dinner is ready." she breathed after a while,reluctant to let him go.

* * *

From that moment onward the evening seemed to run much more smoothly. And when he had dropped her off at her penthouse she was sad to let him leave.

"Would you like to come inside for a bit?" she asked shyly,now that they were not in the warm atmosphere of the restaurant anymore.

"I would love to." he said with a genuine smile and followed her inside.

She was just making coffee when she felt his body leaning against her.

"Miss Babcock...I was wondering...could you possibly help me with something?" the content was innocent enough,and yet the tone of his voice suggested otherwise.

"Sure, what is it?"she asked, a quizzical look on her face.

He simply smiled at her and took her hand,leading her out of the kitchen.

"I have this theory..."he began,wrapping his arms around her again and began to softly sway to a music that only existed in his head.

"And what is that?" she asked, trying to sound less excited than she was feeling.

"Well, I could've sworn..." he said,pulling her in closer "that you reacted differently to me than you did to Manuel."

"So?" she whispered, her voice losing all its strength.

"I think there was something between us..." he continued and she suddenly felt his lips against her neck "and I think,it might still be there."

This time the moan slipped past her lips before she could stop herself. He chuckled lightly and it made her feel giddy with excitement. He tenderly nipped on her earlobe, still softly dancing on the spot.

"Yes, there definitely is something." he growled trailing kisses down her neck.

So you can see they were both wrong. One night, one dinner could change a lot...


	43. That's All it Takes

**Hi :) Oneshot 3 for Season 6. Can you tell how excited I am to be finally writing stuff for this season?^^ I can't wait for "Dummy Twins", though I'm still not sure what to do...as I've got about 3 different ideas for that single episode. lol Any suggestions? Anyway, tonight's oneshot was inspired by one of my favourite Niles/CC moments :) And it's also dedicated to negschainsaw because you gave me some ideas a while back while I was still on Season 3 or something! ;) Hope you'll enjoy the end result!:)**

**Disclaimer: No,No,Nooo...only borrowing .  
**

_Episode 6: I'm pregnant: Niles:"I can handle that!It's a deal!" CC:"I hope it'll be as much fun for you as it is for me._"

Their behaviour was childish, yes, the way they pranked each other,the way they were only happy when they had managed to make the other one miserable. Just like kids,playing with their favourite toy, dragging it around with them until it broke. The difference was that the stakes were higher... What would happen if they broke each other?Both of them knew that they were approaching that crucial breaking point, but both of them were only too happy to push that nagging thought away. Why think of the future when it was so much fun to play?

* * *

And how well they did play...and how easy it was to get wrapped up in the game. They had been at it the entire morning,Niles was trying to buy a car not realising at first that it was C.C. who was selling it. Once he had noticed, however, who he was talking to the game was on...he had completely forgotten that she had told him that his voice sounded sexy. After all, it was only an unimportant fact when it came to the possibility of pulling the prank of the decade. Well,maybe not of the decade...but getting her to sing "Popeye" was certainly a start. What he hadn't realised was that the strain was starting to show...that C.C. was growing tired. So when he met her in the living room the following day,wearing a track suit, he was certain that she had planned his surprise, however, she asked him if he'd like to be her work-out partner. He had been about to decline when she had said the words "perspiration" and "cleavage".

Just the thought of touching her porcelain skin, the softness of her breasts, was enough to make a naughty grin appear on his face. This went completely unnoticed by C.C. which was a good thing,had she noticed it she probably would've rather used it to set him up than having to deal with the feelings this evoked. But this way the smile was gone before she looked up to meet his eyes..

* * *

The work-out session was surprisingly good. Niles was the perfect partner,encouraging but strict when need be...after all, he knew how to push her buttons and in this case it served to spur her on. He was holding her ankles when she was doing sit-ups,trying very hard not to marvel at how soft her skin felt underneath his fingers. Once he had focused again he noticed that she was struggling.

"Come on,Babcock, five more!I thought you wanted to have a date for the first time in 20 years."

She growled in frustration and pushed herself harder to achieve the goal he had presented her with. Once she had done it she collapsed on the floor with a sigh.

"Well done." Niles praised,slapping her calves lightly "I'll go get you something to drink."

While he was gone she merely lay on the floor,panting, her thoughts circling around one topic:him. He had been so patient and yet forceful and it made her realise that they had never really spent time alone together like this. When he had first suggested that the work-out should take place in his room she had protested,suspecting that he may have hidden cameras somewhere. But he had explained that he already owned all sorts of sports equipment and thus it would be easier than having to transport it somewhere else. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight when he had opened the door. Sure, it was still Niles and yet he looked completely different. He wore a pair of shorts that showed off his toned legs and a tight t-shirt, that flattered his muscular chest. Not only did he look sexy but also like he belonged there, as if a work-out was like second nature to him whereas she...well,dressed in her loose-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants she only looked like a wannabe sports star,in one word: pathetic.

"Here we are." he said and his voice brought her back to reality.

She gratefully took the glass of water from him and took a sip before lying back down on the floor.

"You are doing very well." he said with a smile,joining her on the floor.

He sat, with his back against his bed and his legs drawn up to his chest.

"Thanks." she said quietly,closing her eyes for a while.

She listened to the rain strumming against the window and the sound soothed and saddened her at the same time. She loved falling asleep to the sound of rain but it always made her yearn for something...or rather someone to share her life with, to hold her in his arms when the weather was so bad one couldn't leave the house. She was vaguely aware that he was still talking, but only started paying attention again when he called her name.

"Sorry,must've drifted off." she apologised.

"Leave it to you, Babcock,to miss the one time I'm complimenting you."

She was just about to point out that he had done so before, when she changed her mind and instead waited for him to repeat what she had missed.

"I said that you'll have your figure back in no time."

"I'm not so sure,Niles,I was a house."

"True." he responded with a grin.

"You were much too eager to point that out,Bellboy." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well,it's kind of what you want me to do,isn't it?" he asked,suddenly serious "Everytime I try to be nice you blow me off."

His words immediately hurt her, pierced her with his honesty.

"I don't trust servants." she snapped,harsher than intended.

"See." he merely said with a resigned sigh.

She wanted to tell him that she didn't know how to deal with her emotions, wanted to let him know that acting coldly meant being in control, although it didn't mean that she didn't have a heart. It simply meant scaring other people off enough so that they wouldn't break her further...

"Don't be so sensitive," she snapped again "it makes me sick."

C.C. half expected him to argue back, to cause a full blown fight, but when he didn't say a word,an uncomfortable silence ensued. Soon C.C.'s mind began to drift again as she listened to the rain once more.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Just the rain..." she whispered absent-mindedly "It always beats against the window with such ferocity...I wonder if it wants to break it to feel some of the warmth inside the house."

She registered that he was moving and after a while she felt the oddest sensation. She opened her eyes and lifted her head a little to see that he was kneeling by her side, his left hand hovering inches above her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked, utterly confused.

"I was just wondering if you could feel my warmth." he stated matter-of-factly.

She could only watch as he moved his hand down her arm again,never touching her, not even grazing her skin and yet she could feel him, the warmth radiating from his body.

"Yes I can." she found herself whispering excitedly.

"I wish I had known earlier how easy it is to melt the ice queen." he teased gently,holding out his hand.

She took it and pulled herself upright, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body had broken out in sweat once the work-out had finished and it had now cooled her body so much that she felt herself instantly drawn towards his body heat. He softly pushed her away and then carefully cupped her face to place the lightest kiss onto her lips.

"Why are you hesitating?" she whispered.

"I can tell that the ice looks fragile, I don't want to break it." he simply said and kissed her again.


	44. Cookies

**Hi guys!:) Well, I started this oneshot last night but then got far too tired... so I finished it today. Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes...I'm kinda getting ready to go out right now. My friend just finished her final exam of her degree so we're celebrating. but I really wanted to get this out to you!;) Anyway, it's sorta the beginning of an "M" but then it isn't a proper "M"...lol I know, you hate me already!:p Anyway, more from me tomorrow and in a less hectic way,I hope!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing...  
**

_Episode 8:Making Whoopi: CC:"Niles,is that a new apron you're wearing?"_

He knew that when Miss Babcock offered him the cookies he shouldn't accept them,because they would only increase the strong feelings he had been harbouring for her. Or at least he should've told _her_ not to eat the cookies,because he was well aware that they weren't just any cookies,they were special. But seeing as he hadn't done any of those things, he was now stuck in the situation and what a situation it was. The moment C.C. had taken her first bite she had looked at him differently, he could see it in her eyes, they were softer somehow, filled with longing and desire. When he had taken the first bite and looked at her...well, sufficing to say it was a miracle they were still standing and not already making passionate love.

* * *

So the day had continued in much the same way, whenever they saw each other they were shamelessly flirting, so much so that their behaviour was even alerting the children. The tension that was building up due to almost kisses and almost caresses was enough to make them both so frustrated,that they jumped at the first opportunity for privacy. Niles ,holding her hand and the box of cookies in his other, was leading her up the stairs and into his room. His conscience had been left behind somewhere between her making him use the rough side of the sponge and the heart stopping moment when their lips nearly touched.

He closed the door to his room behind them and sat down next to her on the bed. Putting the box down between them he tried to find something to say, but it seemed as if he wasn't capable of any coherent thought. So instead he opened the box, took out a piece of cookie and began to feed her. She was only too willing to let the silence last a little longer and instead let their actions do all the talking and so, before he could pull away again, she closed her mouth around his finger and began to suck on it. She could see that he was getting more and more turned on and so she stopped wasting time and finally pulled him closer by his tie. He found her lips in a hungry kiss,tasting the sweetness of the cookie and something that was clearly Babcock. Taking a hint from the previous situation with the sponge, he carelessly pushed the box down to the floor and pressed her onto the bed. She gave him her best devilish grin,wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss. He moaned slightly and trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck, while his hands were already busy unbuttoning her blouse. She sighed, growing more aroused by the minute, fervently running her hands through his hair. Once he had opened her blouse she began to loosen his tie and tug at his jacket. He quickly threw both items on the floor, leaving her to rip open his shirt. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes when he felt her hands wandering across his chest.

"You are extremely fit for your age, dust buster." she teased,flipping him over so that she came to lie on top of him.

"And you are far too sexy for a mean,old woman." he replied,pulling her bra down.

"So you finally admit I am a woman?" she whispered,finding his lips.

"It's hard to ignore the evidence." he growled, lifting his head to take a nipple into his mouth and suck on it.

She let out a moan as the sensations flooded her senses, before commenting:

"Well, it's definitely hard."

Then, many things happened at once. First there was a knock, then an almighty scream and then the door was slammed shut. Niles and C.C. stopped in their tracks, completely caught off guard.

"Who?" C.C. mouthed.

"Fran." Niles replied with a sigh.

"NANNY FIIIINE!" C.C. bellowed a second later and moved away from him.

"It's _Mrs Sheffield_ now. And I never, ever wanna see you doin...what ya were doin..." Fran yelled from outside the room.

"That's entirely our business. Now what do you want?"

"Maxwell needs to see you in the office."

"Fine, tell him I'm coming."

"Oh,I know you were..."Fran muttered and walked away.

When C.C. turned around again Niles looked utterly disgruntled.

"What?" she asked.

"I hate being interrupted and now you have to go..."

"Who says I won't return, lover?" she whispered seductively and kissed him lightly but he still looked upset.

With a sigh she got to her feet and buttoned up her blouse, then an idea crossed her mind.

"And until I'm back I will borrow this." she said,pushing his shirt over his shoulders.

At this he finally began to smile and got off the bed to walk her to the door.

"Hurry back." he said quietly and cupped her face.

At that moment it was almost impossbile to leave, risking another quick look at him, bare-chested and hair still tousled, she gave him a kiss and then forced herself to go.

* * *

As the hours progressed and there was still no sign of C.C. he finally decided to give up and go to bed. Not that he was all that tired, he just wanted to be alone. Cursing himself quietly he climbed into bed...he shouldn't known better, the effect of the cookies had to wear off at some point...and C.C. Babcock was probably out there somewhere now, thanking the lord that they hadn't done more.

He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he heard was the quiet sound of bare feet patting over carpet. His eyes sleepily fluttered open and there she stood, wearing nothing but his shirt. At that moment he wasn't certain whether he was dreaming or awake.

"C.C.?" he whispered.

"Hush, lover, I promised I'd return,didn't I?" she replied with a soft smile and lay down next to him.

"The cookies must be stronger than I thought..." he muttered to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath and decided to tell her the truth.

"Miss Babcock, the only reason you feel attracted to me right now is because of the cookies we ate. They're special...created to make two people attracted to one another." he closed his eyes, waiting for her to yell at him, but nothing happened.

"Well then, I could argue that you were only attracted to me because of the cookies." she said softly, but there was something in her tone that he couldn't put his finger on.

"I don't need cookies to find you sexy." he admitted and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Good, because neither do I." she whispered, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You knew?" he asked,gobsmacked.

"Yes, now what do I have to do to make you shut up?" she teased,playfully biting his shoulder.

"That's a good start." he growled "Lets just make sure we don't get interrupted this time."


	45. When I'm Breaking

**Hello, Hello!:) I had soooo much fun writing this chapter... it's completely different though from what I thought it would be. Um..I should mention that this is the ski episode in which C.C. breaks her collarbone...I had several ideas, but then beMMADfabulous and I started working on "The accident" and so I changed stuff so that this one is now entirely different. ;) I'm feeling very sentimental at the moment and I hope it isn't affecting my stories negatively. You see, one of the closest friends I've made this year is moving out on Sunday and we've been basically inseparable all week...so yeah, I hope it isn't too corny, but if yes,then I blame it on that! :p Anyway, written enough boring stuff. Hope you enjoy this oneshot!;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the remainder of a headache due to lack of sleep lol  
**

_Episode 9: Say you can ski: Niles:"I'm sorry, it's just that I spent my entire vacation scratching parts of Miss Babcock's body even she is loathed to touch."_

He knew that there could be worse things than taking care of Miss Babcock. Truth be told he had imagined it before, but all the scenarios had seen her ill and vulnerable and in dire need of his help. The reality he was now facing, however, was entirely different indeed. C.C. was angry, frustrated and on top of it all:unwilling to accept his help. Her mind was made up that the little accident she had had was his fault and quite frankly, she was hurt that he would even go so far as to get her injured. Niles, on the other hand, had no idea of the disappointment she was secretely harbouring and thus, faced with her anger, responded the only way he knew how: by provoking her even further.

* * *

The next day when Fran,Maxwell and the children had set off to go skiing he was stuck with her again. Despite the events of the previous day he was determined to make the best of it, maybe if she noticed just how much he cared she would calm down enough to at least be civil. Walking into the living room wearing a pair of jeans and a beige sweater, he found her sitting in the wheelchair by the window. She was fully dressed and her hair was made,that meant he was late... C.C. had hired a maid to help her with these tasks as she wouldn't allow Niles to dress and undress her. Or as she had put it:

_"It's his fault I'm in this chair, I'll be damned if gets to live out another twisted fantasy."_ to which he had replied _"One heart attack was enough._"

It was for the best, of course, he had no idea how he would manage to pull himself together if he had to undress her...

"You're late,Niles." she snapped at him "I'm starving and,thanks to you, I can't very well prepare breakfast on my own."

"As if you'd be capable of doing it otherwise..." he scoffed, slightly disappointed as he had clearly been too optimistic again.

"Don't take that tone with me,servant." she spat, clearly in a foul mood.

"Miss Babcock, I've had quite enough of this. I'm in no way responsible for your accident and it is only because I care about you that I'm offering my help."

Whatever she had been wanting to say got stuck in her throat as she eyed him confusedly. Maybe she had been a little rash in blaming him for everything...after all, he had been trying to assist her. He was now standing so close that she could smell his scent and it made thinking oh so very hard...Shifting her gaze away from his eyes she looked down,taking in his attire and she couldn't help but admit that he looked very good in casual clothes,especially that sweater that just hinted at the muscles underneath.

"Miss Babcock, are you alright?" his smooth baritone asked and he placed a hand on her right shoulder.

A blush began to make its way to her cheeks because she felt as if he had caught her thinking something she really shouldn't.

"Don't touch me." she yelled instead,trying to hide her confusion behind anger "You reek so much of common man it's making me feel nauseous! If you attempt to hurt me again I won't hesitate to sue you. And trust me, they'd believe me and not some low-life butler."

She looked down as to avoid seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"You are insufferable." he pressed through gritted teeth,as if breathing alone was too complicated "No wonder you're still alone."

And with that he turned on his heels and left.

* * *

It was later on that day when the telephone had rung and she had been told that Fran and Maxwell were missing. And when there was still no sign of Niles and she had to tell the children on her own, she was feeling truly alone. Where was he?He, of all people, should know that she couldn't deal with these situations. As if the fact that Maxwell and Fran were missing wasn't bad enough in itself, his calming presence was lacking when she confronted the children. To her surprise they had taken it rather well, deciding to go down with the rescue team to get the most recent updates.

C.C. had sat in her wheelchair for a while, numbly staring at the fire. But after a while she couldn't bear the silence anymore and forced herself to stand up. Walking over to the window was painful enough, for she couldn't really move her head and every time she put one foot in front of the other it rattled the cast on her left arm, sending a stabbing pain to her collarbone. When she heard the door open she whirled around so fast she winced in agony.

"Niles!" his name escaped her lips in a dry sob,before she remembered their argument "How dare you leave me behind like that!"

He merely rolled his eyes and retreated into his room to calm down. Taking off his sweater he tried to make himself see the real facts, not the things she was trying to make him believe. Firstly, there was the way she had reacted to him in the morning, secondly the way she had just said his name and finally,he knew for sure that she was worried sick. Taking another calming breath he finally got up and walked back into the living room. She was by the window, awkwardly pouring an alcoholic drink into a small glass.

"You know, you really shouldn't have gotten out of the chair on your own." he said quietly and came to stand beside her.

"In college my friends used to love Tequila shots." she said, apparently ignoring his remark "They said that it tasted wonderful..."

Her voice trailed off and she downed the alcohol in one big gulp. Niles looked at her, astounded that she wasn't even pulling a face.

"How do you do it,woman?" he whispered.

"What they didn't tell me was how it burns your throat when you drink it fast. Or how bitter it feels when it mingles with the emptiness inside your body."

He took the glass from her hand and picked up the bottle she had placed on the windowsill and poured himself a drink. She looked at him in surprise as he downed the Tequila just as quickly as she had done.

"I met the children on the way back...you're not the only one who's worried,Babs." his voice sounded raspy but he winked at her nonetheless.

"But you're always so composed..." she muttered.

"I have to be..." he replied softly "there are people I need to protect."

There was a moment of silence before she quietly said: "I was so selfish,Niles. I mean, of course I am worried about Maxwell and Nanny Fine, but all I could think about was you. You were there when Sara died, you were always there when I was about to lose it...and then I thought about our fight and how I wouldn't be able to live with myself,if that had been the last time I'd seen you."

He knew that sometimes it was better to say nothing at all and so he simply took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Niles, about earlier on..." she said after a while, turning around to face him.

"It's alright, Miss Babcock. I should've believed your eyes instead of your words." he replied, smiling warmly.

"My eyes?" she breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yes, just like now." he breathed and she reached out with her right hand to touch his cheek.

Once the spell was broken, she said with a wicked grin :"Well, I'm sure you know then what I'd do right now if my body wasn't trapped in this cast."

He arched his eyebrow but couldn't help but return her grin.

"What if I misinterpret it?"

"Oh, I trust you." she whispered, lowering her eyes shyly.

"No need to look so afraid, Babs." he teased her tenderly and took her hand to lead her to his bedroom.

Once inside he undid the zipper of her skirt and helped her slide it down her legs. While she was stepping out of it, he went over to the wardrobe to get out another one of his dress-shirts. She was already unbuttoning her blouse and he merely helped her shrug out of it. Sitting in front of him in only her underwear she suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable.

"What's with the shirt?" she asked nervously.

"Oh well, I thought it would be easier to get it over your cast..." he explained and then added "You look beautiful, C.C."

She swallowed, still unable to meet his piercing blue eyes. He quietly helped her into his shirt and without asking her permission, knelt down in front of her to button it up. His fingers kept delicately brushing over her smooth skin and he found himself whispering:

"I'm glad I didn't have to do this earlier. It requires all my strength to stay away from you."

"Don't." she breathed and he leaned forward to gently kiss her, exercising great caution so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Once they parted,he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed.

"Come here." he said and watched as she slowly moved closer.

Her back was soon leaning against his chest and he had his left arm wrapped around her waist.

"I promise you they'll be back soon." he whispered soothingly into her ear and then placed a tender kiss in the crook of her neck.

"I know, I trust you,Niles." she found herself saying for the second time that day.


	46. A Prayer at Hannukah

**Hiii :) I can't believe that we've reached the "Hannukah Story" already! Blimey, time certainly _does_ fly when you're having fun! ;) There aren't any words to express just how much I love this episode...especially the end when Sammy's singing and Niles and C.C. are just smiling at each other...just shows what wonderful actors Lauren Lane and Daniel Davis are... and have any of you noticed that C.C. always seems to wear that red outfit with the beret when something important happens between her and Niles? lol Anyway, I'm really excited about Season 6 (as I've only mentioned a couple of times before :p) and now I'm heading for the "Dummy Twins". I mean, there is one more oneshot to write before that.. but I am rapidly approaching it. lol**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine...not even my room looks like it belongs to me... ah, the joys of moving -_-  
**

_Episode 10: The Hannukah Story: C.C.:"I'll never experience the sweet touch of my beautiful Ni-"_

The first thought that crossed her mind after the accident was: Why the hell did Maxwell have to speak to Nanny Fine? Why couldn't Gracie just have told her that they would turn around and come back home? Why had they even left in the first place? The second thought that crossed her mind was Niles, they were never apart on christmas and Gracie was right, she did miss him terribly.

"C.C., are you hurt?" Maxwell asked and at that she finally opened her eyes.

Well, her neck was hurting a bit, but apart from that she was fine. After they had assessed that no-one had been injured severely, Maxwell had attempted to ring Fran, but the line was dead.

* * *

Fran's cry had shook him to the core and he knew immediately that something was terribly wrong. Now he was fiercely talking into the phone, trying to get the police to understand the urgency of the situation. Yes, he knew that it was a blizzard out there, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't try everything in his power to bring Maxwell and Gracie back home...and C.C., he couldn't even think what his life would be like without her.

* * *

As the minutes ticked by C.C. felt certain that their situation could only get worse. They were clearly running out of time and soon they wouldn't be able to keep the heating of the car on. It was a bitter twist of fate, that the ice queen was suddenly scared she'd freeze.

_"Niles would have understood the irony."_ she thought with a sad smile, suddenly wishing for nothing more than to see him again.

And that's when she remembered the handkerchief he had given her. Frantically searching through her pocket she finally found it and held it up to her nose. It smelled fresh and clean,the usual combination of the products he used and his own scent.

* * *

More and more hours passed and Niles had fled into the kitchen. He couldn't stand the presence of the other people anymore, the fear in the kids' voices nor the soothing words that Sylvia was saying. And so he had withdrawn into his very own sanctuary,seeking comfort in the routine movements of cooking.

He prepared the turkey for christmas, cooked several pasta dishes and was soon baking cookies. In between all of this he was hurriedly cleaning dirty dishes and wiping surfaces. He had to keep his mind busy constantly, if he didn't, he'd go mad with the fear of losing her.

"Niles, what are you doing?" Fran asked, her voice even more nasal than usual.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds,praying for patience.

"I'm keeping busy, Mrs Sheffield." he said quietly "Besides, it's christmas...we will need a lot of food."

Fran nodded before starting a flood of sentences, all concerned with how worried she was and how to keep up the pretence for the kids. He swallowed, trying to ignore her, but when he caught her moving one of the bowls to the sink,he finally snapped.

"Don't touch anything!" he yelled and Fran eyed him in shock.

He hadn't meant to get angry, but she was simply making him more nervous.

"I'm sorry,Mrs Sheffield, but please leave. This is the only thing that's keeping me from jumping into a car and driving out myself to find her."

He noticed his mistake too late, but if he was being honest he didn't even care.

"That'd be crazy, there's a blizzard outside." she said.

"Exactly." he simply replied and continued working.

When she finally left him alone, he put down his knife and leaned against the counter with a quiet sigh. He wasn't sure when he had last spoken to God, but now he knew he had to, because He was the only one who could bring him comfort.

_"Let her be alright."_ he thought _"I love her."_

He wasn't sure if this would even count as a prayer, but he was certain that God would hear him.

* * *

To their great surprise the heating worked a lot longer than they had thought.

"Daddy,I'm tired." Gracie whispered after a while.

"Why don't you try to sleep,sweetie?" Maxwell asked.

"Because I'm scared we'll die."she replied, a sob escaping her lips. Maxwell pulled her into an awkward hug, trying his best to sooth her.

"I'll go and sit in the front." C.C. said quietly "You two can curl up back here."

And with that she forced the car door open against the wind. A branch of the tree they had crashed into slapped against her face, but she hardly felt it because the cold had numbed her skin already. When Maxwell and Gracie had climbed into the back, she finally sat down in the front seat, feeling truly desperate. Maxwell and Gracie had a family, people at home waiting for them, surely scared to death. But would there be anyone waiting for her? She cradled Niles' handkerchief against her chest again.

_"Hate you more."_ he had said, but with the same twinkle in his eyes she was sure she had shown as well.

It was their way of communicating their feelings, but suddenly she was tired of it...and so she vowed that if she got to see him again, she'd tell him straight away how she felt.

* * *

When Fran had run into the kitchen to tell him that Maxwell,Gracie and Miss Babcock had arrived safely back home, the relief had spread so quickly through his body that it left him trembling. He shooed her away and leaned his head against the fridge. She was safe... and before he could help it, the tears had begun to fall.

He hurriedly wiped them away when he heard the backdoor close. Not a word was spoken and yet he knew it was her. He could hear her breathing,rapid and nervous, and he cleared his throat, for the lump was still there. When he slowly turned around her eyes found his immediately. Hers were nervous and afraid, his were filled with relief and warmth. In two big strides he had reached her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. He pulled her closer, needing to feel her body against his, while she shyly wrapped her arms around him. He gently ran his hands down her back, unable to pull away just yet. They seemed to cling onto each other for an eternity, before he finally pulled away to cup her face. He studied her closely, her light blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Then he noticed the band-aid over her left eyebrow and lightly brushed his thumb over it, assessing the damage. She also had a bandage around her right wrist, but otherwise seemed unharmed. He took her hands into his, suddenly realising that she was clutching a handkerchief, _his_ handkerchief. A small smile crept across his face, as he carefully lifted her left hand to touch her knuckles with his lips.

"I'm alright." she finally whispered into his ear as she embraced him again.

When the embrace ended she carefully summoned up the courage and kissed him. Their lips met softly at first,seeking assurance but soon their kiss became more passionate,as all their fears and longings poured into it. They only pulled apart when Fran barged into the room, exclaiming:

"Niles, come one!We're lighting the candle!"

She was too busy and too ecstatic to notice that something was different. Niles gave C.C. a soft smile and then followed Fran into the living room. There he tightly hugged Maxwell as well as Gracie, tears shining in his eyes once more and C.C. stood shyly in the background.

Once Fran lit the candle, however, he made sure that she was standing next to him, scared to ever let her out of his sight again. When Sammy began to sing the entire house was overpowered by the emotions of a very long day. As C.C. watched Fran and Maxwell kiss she suddenly realised that she didn't feel alone anymore,because Niles, the man she belonged with, was right by her side. As if having read her mind he wrapped his left arm around her and she leaned against him. She knew she had sworn to tell him how she felt, but he had just shown her that sometimes words weren't necessary.


	47. Tango

**Sorry guys, never listen to me again!lol I forgot a number of other oneshots that are on the list... lol For example this one, it's about the episode with Niles the model! ;) After this one is "Yummy Mummy" and THEN there's also "The Producers", before we actually reach "The Dummy Twins".lol Anyway, this might seem a little random, but it's something I've always wanted to write. The Tango I've been listening to while writing this is called "Jealousy" and there's a wonderful instrumental recording of it on youtube! You have to excuse any mistakes I've made... I've got a throbbing headache that just won't go away. Anyway, back tomorrow with "The Yummy Mummy". **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the headache...  
**

_Episode 11: The In-Laws who came forever: Niles:"Oh and you didn't think this look worked for me!"_

There were times when he felt old and useless. The last time he had felt old he had exercised so much, trying to prove to the world that he was still fit, that he had ended up pushing it too far...he had suffered a heart attack. Feeling useless was something he was somewhat used to, but he tried to overcome it by telling himself that it wasn't his fault he'd ended up as a butler and that he had a degree from Oxford University. It was just on those days, when both of the things combined were rubbed in his face, that he felt like giving up. Maggie's new boyfriend Michael had made him feel that way... he was young and fit, a model for heaven's sake,and although he clearly wasn't as smart as Niles was, he owned a big apartment and wasn't the doormat of society. The final blow had come when he saw C.C.'s reaction to Michael, she practically worshipped him. Everytime she ran her hands over his tight stomach in a very inappropriate way, it made him cringe. It was time for action...he had to find a way to show her that he wasn't old or useless.

* * *

What he didn't know, however, was that C.C. loved to toy with him. Sure, Michael was very nice to look at , but too young...far too young, and not half as witty as Niles. No, she had her eyes on the butler, it was a guilty pleasure of sorts. Something she knew she shouldn't be doing and yet was unable to resist. And there were moments...little moments when she had a feeling that he was experiencing the same. And that was why she used every opportunity she got to make him jealous. She wasn't certain if it worked or not, but sometimes she could see a shadow cross his face and her heart beat a little faster,knowing that he seemed to care.

* * *

So when he showed up at the photo shoot she couldn't help but grin. That was, of course, before she noticed what he was wearing. He was no Michael but still, for a man of his age he was clearly in good shape,somehow she hadn't imagined that underneath the butler attire lurked such a muscular chest and firm stomach. She heard Maxwell and Fran chatting in the background while absent-mindedly fanning herself with the script of a play, eyes glued to Niles. However, her good mood soon turned sour when she noticed that a number of girls were all over him. They were leaning against him, complimenting him on his looks but the worst part was that he responded. Well, what had she expected? He was a man, after all, and probably not used to a bunch of young women throwing themselves at him.

"Niles!" she snapped and his eyes immediately found hers, a grin still plastered on his face "Get down here!You should remember your place,servant!"

At her last words the smile disappeared and he got to his feet.

"Jealous are we, Babcock?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

She blushed immediately, hating to admit that he was right.

"Well,that's too bad. We can't all look like a dried up old fruit."

She could hear the blood rushing through her body as she spat:" They're only after your money. Sorry to disappoint you, girls, he's only a butler!"

"At least they know to appreciate me, Babcock, just because you realised too late doesn't mean-" he said,moving closer until he had reached the edge of the stage.

"There is nothing to appreciate." she cut him off coldly, glaring up at him.

He stood so close she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly, trying desperately to control himself... but somehow she wasn't sure anymore what he was trying to stop himself from doing.

"That's enough!" Maxwell finally interrupted before she had a chance to find out "Niles, she is right. We picked Michael, so get off that stage. And C.C. you shouldn't talk to him like that."

"Oh Sir, take pity on her. She's never experienced love in her life."

That one stung and she angrily grabbed him by his shirt.

"Now you listen to me-"

"NO!" Maxwell yelled "I have had quite enough of you two. Niles, you are late for your lesson...you are excused. Actually,wait..I want you to take C.C. with you!"

"Take her?" Niles asked,shocked "Sir, I rather wouldn't."

"It's an order."Maxwell pressed through gritted teeth.

* * *

And so she found herself dragged out of the building by Niles. He unlocked the car and practically pushed her inside, then he took the tool belt off and put it in the boot, pulling out a black T-shirt which he put on once he had taken off the flannel shirt.

Once they were driving C.C. asked: "Where the hell are we going?"

"Dancing." he replied curtly.

"Are you kidding me with this?"

"I wish I was." he said with a sigh "I've been going to dancing lessons for a number of years now."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess. Whenever you escorted me you were quite the dancer." she mumbled.

"That wasn't really dancing...but thank you." he said with a small smile "I'm talking about actual Ballroom dancing."

At this she finally looked up.

"And Maxwell wants me to accompany you?"

"Yes, as our punishment." he said while parking the car in front of a small looking hall.

"But...I'm not dressed..."she stuttered pathetically.

"You are a woman, you're wearing high heels and a skirt...you might want to lose that blazer though, it tends to get hot."

C.C. felt herself blush again as she thought _"You have no idea..."_

Once they had entered the hall, Niles escorted her to a table and then left her to get them both some water.

"Ah Niles, wonderful to see you." a young man greeted him and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Hello George. How can I help you tonight?"

"We have another beginner's group." George explained "After the usual warming up I thought we could do the Tango."

"But isn't that a bit hard. We usually start with something easy like the ChaCha?"

But George didn't seemed to have heard him but instead said: "And who is that gorgeous lady over there?" although he had seen Niles and her enter together.

"C.C. Babcock, my boss' business partner...he kind of forced her to come."

C.C. was more than surprised to find that he wasn't _learning_ to dance but was actually assisting the teacher. They did a social foxtrott to warm up which basically consisted of the same 8 steps. He didn't come over to dance with her and she was sligthly disappointed. Dancing had always been something that had brought them together. But when George, the teacher, announced that they would learn the Tango next, Niles was suddenly by her side. Little did she know that he wouldn't allow any other man to dance this particular dance with her. George taught them a basic routine: Two steps back, going into a link,close feet again, rock three times, close feet again, reverse turn and mini five step. C.C. was a bright student, not that he had expected any less from her. And so when George put on some music, Niles gently led her into a corner of the room.

"You might want to lose that blazer now, Babcock." he said quietly "It's about to get warm."

He didn't wait for a reply but simply helped her out of it. He wrapped his right arm around her body, resting his hand in the small of her back, while his left hand held her right. They began to move in unison,not a slither of daylight between their bodies.

"I can tell you're bored." he whispered and casually dipped her.

Holding her in place he leaned closer so that his hot breath kept brushing over her skin.

"I think we should lose the routine. You'll follow me, I know we can do this together."

And when he brought her back up, he twirled her under his arm, allowing her to spin out of his arms before pulling her back with such force that their bodies collided. It was painful but at the same time she felt as if she was about to drown in the sensuality of the situation.

"Let go!" he whispered as he stepped between her legs "It's only painful because you're afraid."

And he hooked his leg just under her knee. She felt as if he was in control of her body, as she was just willingly following him anywhere. He gave her another light push and then pulled her back again, but this time, leaning against him, she let go of his hand, trusting him to hold her.

"You were right,I was jealous earlier on." she whispered,her left hand resting on his chest.

Slowly a smile crept across his face and he dipped her, his arms holding her securely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I was jealous too, otherwise I would've just let you dance this tango with anyone." and he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.


	48. Sara's Words

**Hi guys... gosh, I can't believe how long it took me to write this. But, you see, this is a very special oneshot. 1. I love that episode 2. It's dedicated to beMMADfabulous because she requested it a little while back saying "I want Niles to tell her." lol and 3. Because it's the 7th June today and part 2 of my present!;) Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this and I haven't messed it up too much! Oh and before I forget, chances are I might not write anything tomorrow. I'm going out for an "End of Year 2" meal with my friends ;) and I don't know when we'll be back, just to let you know!:) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...would sure love to see Daniel Davis and/or Lauren Lane though!*sigh*  
**

_Episode 13: The Yummy Mummy: CC:"That isn't what you were gonna say!And why are you holding those flowers?" Niles:"I thought you'd like a snack!" CC:"You're wearing your fancy pants!Niles has a crush on someone!" Niles:"Oh,do not..." CC:"Niles and his girlfriend,sittin' in a tree D-U-S-T-I-N-G!Alright,who is it?"_

He had blown it... his one chance to make her understand just how much he loved her,completely blown it. He had been ridiculously nervous to begin with, after all, confessing to C.C. Babcock that he was in love with her was a bit of a suicide mission. He had to be completely honest with her and make her believe that he meant every word because if she felt the same way but thought he was only toying with her,well,nothing would come of it. But on the other hand,if she didn't reciprocate his feelings and he made himself completely vulnerable he'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

He knew that he would have to do it on another day, when she had stormed into the house seething because Colin had dumped her. But before he had a chance to retreat C.C. had noticed the flowers he was holding and despite his best efforts he couldn't weasel his way out of the situation. The problem was that he had forgotten how dangerous C.C. Babcock could be when someone had hurt her pride. What she enjoyed the most then was to see other people suffer, and Niles had just qualified himself as the perfect victim. She kept pushing and provoking him, in order to make herself feel better, without realising just how far she was going.

"Alright, who is it?" she asked.

"It's you." he whispered, finally giving in.

"Pardon me?" she asked, certain she had misunderstood him.

"Yes, my God it's you. At times like this I don't even know myself what I see in you. You're selfish, arrogant and cold but I'm still in love with you. There, are you happy now?You can use this to torture me for the rest of my life!" and with that he angrily dropped the flowers and left her alone.

He had sought refuge in Maxwell's office. His feet had immediately carried him there before his brain could even comprehend where he was going. He didn't know why on earth he had ended up there, when clearly his room would've been the safer option. In a pointless gesture he closed the door behind him and walked over to stand by the window. He knew that chances were Fran,Maxwell or the children might barge in any minute, but for the time being he just didn't care. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and thought, but try as he might he couldn't come up with a plan to change the sticky situation he was in. So eventually he just gave up and let his mind wander to other times and to the person who had persuaded him to tell her in the first place.

* * *

_It had been Sara Sheffield who had brought C.C. Babcock into their lives. They had both been friends at University and once she had heard that C.C. was looking for a job in the theatre business she had called her and told her to come for an interview at Sheffield-Productions. _

_"Maxwell could need someone like you." she had said and C.C. had laughed. _

_"Someone like me?What does that mean?" _

_"Well,you know?Someone to kick his butt..." Sara had quietly replied and C.C. had laughed even more. _

_"You seem to know this Maxwell very well. What makes you think he'd even interview me?" _

_"He's my husband." _

_"Oh..." and the laughter had stopped "I didn't know you were married...but I guess it only makes sense, a sweet girl like you..." _

_"Please come, Chastity, I would love to see you again!" _

_And finally C.C. had accepted the offer. Arriving at the Sheffields' posh residence she felt suddenly overcome by nerves. Standing on her own two feet sometimes still scared her, especially because she was the only one of the Babcock women who had chosen that life for herself. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear she pulled herself together and knocked on the door. She had expected Sara to open it,expected a familiar face and possibly even a warm embrace, but what she got instead was Niles. _

_"Hello?" the man asked, arching an immaculate eyebrow. _

_It wasn't his smooth voice, nor his fit body that threw her, it were his eyes. They were of such a remarkable shade of blue she couldn't help but get lost in them. _

_"C.C. Babcock, I'm here for an interview with Maxwell Sheffield." she said, glad that her voice didn't betray her. _

_Before the butler could say another word, however, a woman bounded down the stairs and wrapped her up in a loving embrace. _

_"Chastity!" she exclaimed,pulling away to get a better look at her "My word, you look gorgeous!But your hair:it's blonde!" _

_"I knew it looked too good to be real." the deep British voice filled the air again and she felt herself tremble "May I take your coat?" _

_C.C. allowed him to help her out of it while Sara said: "Oh and this is Niles, our butler, though he's more of a friend,really." _

_"A butler and on top of that looking for a secretary. Sounds as if that husband of yours is a little lazy." C.C. stated frankly,trying to disguise how envious she was in reality,that Sara had found a man "Well, you'll better let him know that I won't answer the telephone for him all day.I willl only settle for being his partner, nothing less." _

_To her surprise she heard Niles chuckle behind her. _

_"You cut straight to the chase, don't you?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling "Good luck getting Max to hire her." _

_"The butler should learn his place." C.C. said cooly before following Sara into the office._

_It turned out that Niles had been mistaken. Although Maxwell didn't care too much for C.C. on a personal level, he was clever enough to realise that on a business level she was exactly what he needed. On the day she got hired Sara persuaded Maxwell to take them out to dinner so that they could catch-up, she also instructed Niles to prepare a guest room because C.C. would spend the night. At the door,when Niles helped C.C. into her coat,she said:_

_"Looks like you were mistaken, Butler Boy,I'm ,in fact, here to stay." He had then given her a smile so radiant she thought she would melt into a puddle right on the spot. _

_"Oh damn and I had already gotten my hopes up."_

_

* * *

_

_Later on that night, when everyone had gone to bed, Niles couldn't sleep. Ever since C.C. Babcock had breezed into his life that morning he had felt restless. Well, she was certainly something. A stunning woman who didn't know just how beautiful she was, with a rapier-sharp wit and stubborn to top it all off. He hadn't known what it was back then...only that this woman had excited him more on one day than all the other women he had met in his life time. Finally giving up on sleep, he had climbed out of bed and,putting on his robe, had walked downstairs to sit by the piano._

_Sara was also too excited to sleep. The day had been marvelous, first C.C. had entered her life again, then Maxwell had offered her a job and on top of that she had noticed some chemistry between her and Niles.A soft tune reached her ears and knowing that it could only be one person playing the piano at that hour she got out of bed and snuck downstairs. To her surprise, however, she found that Niles wasn't the only one in the room. Hidden in the shadows behind the column she caught a glimpse of C.C.'s blonde hair and then the rest of her face. Going into hiding herself she decided to watch the two of them for a while. Niles had just finished playing a rather powerful piece which she recognised as Beethoven's Pathetique, when he immediately started playing a much softer piece. C.C. who had been quietly turning around, stopped in her tracks and focused her attention back on Niles. Sara could see that she studied him closely, the way his eyes fluttered shut as he began to relax and the way his fingers gracefully brushed over the keys. By the time he finished the second piece, Sara noticed with a smile that silent tears had made their way down C.C.'s cheek. Niles, looking up, saw C.C. in the mirror and instantly turned around. _

_"Miss Babcock?" he asked, half confused, half hopeful. _

_C.C. felt completely caught off guard, especially considering the vulnerable state she was in and so she hissed: "Will you keep it down? Other people are trying to sleep! You really don't know your place,servant!" _

_Even from where she was sitting Sara could see a darkness cloud Niles' eyes. _

_"Only because your kind has exceptionally good hearing doesn't mean I disturbed anyone else. Now go back to bed, the first rays of sun could be deadly for you!" _

_When C.C. had left in a huff Sara had finally climbed out of her hiding place and approached Niles. _

_"Oh Mrs Sheffield..." he said, surprised to see her "I'm sorry, seems Miss Babcock was right. I don't know what I was thinking playing in the middle of the night." _

_She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and so stopped him from fleeing the room. _

_"You always do,Niles. And you play beautifully,so don't stop on my account. As for C.C...well,you just caught her off guard." _

_"Please." he scoffed, annoyance clear in his tone "She only came down to put the servant in his place." _

_"Niles, I've known Chastity for a long time. She's complicated... before you noticed her, she had been watching you for a long time. She simply felt trapped when you spoke."_

_But despite her best attempt she couldn't stop the inevitable. From that moment onwards Niles and C.C. started throwing insults at each other whenever they got the chance. It wasn't the gentle, teasing sort they had used on that first day,it was harder,more hurtful somehow and Sara hated having to stand by and watch them. But whenever she was alone with C.C. the blonde used every opportunity to talk about him. Sure, it was about how annoying she found him or what prank he had pulled again, but it was clear to Sara that C.C. was trying to hide the fact that she really cared about the man._

_

* * *

_

_One night, after C.C. had been dumped by one of her boyfriends,she found Niles in a rather bad state in the kitchen. _

_"What's wrong?" Sara asked softly,squeezing his hand. _

_"I went to check on Miss Babcock earlier on...you know, to see how she was doing after that low-life dumped her." he said with a sigh "But she rubbed it in again that I'm only a servant and that I should leave her alone." _

_"Ah Niles, I'm sorry." she said,gently patting his back "But you know,she doesn't mean that..not really in anyway. It's the piano moment all over again, she was vulnerable and you caught her. She was afraid that you might use it to hurt her even more." _

_"But why doesn't she realise that I wouldn't hurt her?I love her..." he whispered desparetly and despite the situation Sara broke into a grin. _

_It was the first time he had admitted it and she didn't know if it was due to his frustration or the brandy he had consumed. _

_"You can't give up now." she said sternly. _

_"But she hates me." _

_"I'm telling you she doesn't. Believe me, you would know if C.C. Babcock hated you. Don't you notice the sparkle in her eyes when you two are sparring?The way she comes alive whenever she sees you?If you really do love her, you have to break through that barrier." _

_"But I can't!The infuriating woman just makes me so angry sometimes that I would just mess it up, throw my love in her face like a sulking child."_

_

* * *

_

And up to this day he hadn't forgotten Sara's reply.

_"That may be so. But I'm certain she will return to you,Niles. Just be ready to embrace her."_

_"God, I hope you're right."_ he thought,letting out a deep sigh.

A moment later he heard the door to the office open and then being shut again. He buttoned up his jacket,preparing to turn around with a fake smile plastered on his face, when her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You just dropped the flowers." she said quietly and he turned around to face her.

He couldn't quite believe what he saw, C.C. looked as if all her fire had left her, or maybe just the walls around her had crumbled. She looked like a child, vulnerable and lost. He just stood where he was, scared that even a single word would ruin the moment.

"You were so angry you dropped the flowers..." she repeated in a monotone voice that began to scare him.

Clearing his throat he finally said: "Well, I could always buy you new ones." and he gave her a small smile.

"You really do love me, don't you?" she whispered, carefully stepping closer.

"Of course I do." he replied nodding softly "You anger me, you excite me, you make me smile.I've just seen it all with you, C.C., the good and the bad, but I am still here."

"Say it." she pleaded, hesitantly wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you,C.C." he whispered into her ear "And I will even buy you new flowers."

After a while he heard her chuckle and then she said: "Good, but before that you better clean up the mess you made, Butler Boy."


	49. A Night at the Theatre

**Oh!Oh!We've reached the magic episodes!lol I always watch some part of the episode before I write my oneshots, but with these ones it's so hard not to watch the entire episode!lol Anyway, I posted this a bit earlier than I usually do coz I need to have an early night, my final assessment is tomorrow. (it's a presentation so I'm a nervous wreck right now, the only good thing is that it starts at 9.15 and I'm the second one!phew...) Anyway, wish me luck for tomorrow and I'll "see" you tomorrow night for the Dummy Twins!*yay***

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, only a reasonable  
**

_Episode 16: The Producers: Niles:"This isn't an infatuation!No, this is deep.I think this might really be it!"_

Niles had been behaving strangely for a number of weeks now. It had all started on the day when C.C. had overheard him and Nanny Fine talk in the kitchen. He had hinted at being in love with a woman,someone he thought he had to impress to get her attention,someone he was very serious about. Since that day he had been in the house less often, secretely scheming somewhere with Nanny Fine and it bothered her. She knew that she shouldn't be so concerned with it, but somehow she just couldn't let it go. The thought of him possibly leaving the household altogether was too much to take. Never before had she been faced with the possibility of losing him, she had just taken him for granted. The truth was that she couldn't imagine a life without him. Her every day started at the Sheffields' doorstep, started with him. Sure, she had a morning routine at her penthouse, but she really began to live once that pompous butler tossed her the first zinger.

Once she found out that Niles and Fran had impersonated her and Maxwell to produce a play, C.C. had gotten somewhat paranoid. This woman seemed to be worth a lot to him when he was willing to risk unemployment and charges for her. And so, at the opening night party, she found herself scanning the room for women. She observed his every move, whom he talked to, whom he watched, any woman could be a potential threat. However, she didn't get to analyse her actions until later, when Niles dropped the bombshell. As the after show party was nearing its end and people were beginning to leave the theatre, he had approached her.

"Miss Babcock?"

"Well,I gotta admit you surprised me tonight. You finally pulled off something bigger than your shorts."

It was his answer that completely shocked her, never in her life had she seen him struggling for words.

"Oh yeah? Well you...you're a...you walk like...marry me?"

Her eyes shot up at his question and she began to laugh, she had to, if she wanted to disguise the rapid beating of her heart. His words, completely out of the blue, had completed the puzzle,but a little better than she had hoped for.

_"I was jealous and yet all this time it was me...I was jealous."_ she thought and as everything was beginning to spin out of control she snapped:"I would never marry you." and ran out of the theatre.

She didn't know where she was going and only vaguely registered that it was pouring down, all she knew was that she had to get away from his warm, hopeful glance, the very one she had destroyed with her escape. This couldn't be happening...not to her, not to them.

Since the first day she'd known him they were fighting. She had been taught, no, _trained_ by her mother to patronise servants. They were only the help, not even worth looking at. But Niles was different, had always been different. He was nothing like the simple maids C.C. had had growing up, or the silent, dumb butlers. He was always around,sticking his nose into everyone's business. He knew that she was Maxwell's business partner and yet apart from the formal "Miss Babcock" had never made any attempt to treat her differently. He was rather intelligent, with lively blue eyes, and a wit so sharp it could hurt and amuse. And, thank the lord, he was much quicker than Maxwell. She had admitted all of this years ago to Sara, but it still hadn't changed the fact that they loathed each other. Sure, there was a sexual attraction there...the kind that existed very often between people like them. One minute they'd be at each others throats and the next the room would be charged with sexual tension, the kiss they had shared 3 years ago was the best example for that. But that was normal still, according to the Babcock rulebook. One was allowed to have secret fantasies about the domestics, possibly even live out one or the other, after all, butlers were there to serve. But feelings were out of the question, a taboo never to be broken. And a proposal? No, that was utterly ridiculous. Where would they live, in his room? She chuckled even though she didn't feel like it. The undeniable truth though was that she had been scanning the room for competition...it wasn't just an attraction anymore, her feelings ran deeper and it scared her.

The rain that had been warm to begin with had now soaked her clothes and she found herself shivering, and so she sought refuge at the now deserted theatre. She made her way to the back of the stage where they kept the props and plopped down on a sofa. Taking off her blazer and dragging the pin out of her hair in a harsh movement, she tried to find a solution, but there was none. She couldn't possibly have a relationship with Niles, it would never work out. But she couldn't decline his proposal either...if she declined it, she would have to torture him and then, of that she was certain, he would leave her altogether. Lying down on her side she thought and thought until she fell into an uneasy sleep. At some point she dreamed that someone found her,draped a blanket over her and smoothed her hair but she soon discovered that it hadn't been a dream, when she still felt the light weight of something pressing down on her body. Slowly opening her eyes she immediately saw him. He was sitting on the floor, head resting on his arms on the sofa, looking directly at her.

"I should've known you'd come back here." he said quietly "It would've saved me a trip to your penthouse."

"Why are you here?" she hissed, scrambling to her feet "What part of "no" didn't you understand?"

She hated herself for her cruel words, but her natural instincts had kicked in when she had felt cornered by him again.

"Believe me, I understood every single part of that." he said, still sitting on the floor "It's just your reaction that astounded me. Why are you so upset,Miss Babcock?"

"There's nothing more to say, Niles." she said cooly "Now leave me alone!"

And she walked away to stand as far away from him as possible. Safely hidden in the shadows she allowed her conflicting emotions to take over and the first tear made its way down her cheek. Why wouldn't he go?If he stayed she would have no other choice but to insult him...he'd _force_ her to drive him away.

"Why are you hurting?" he asked softly,getting to his feet "What have I done to cause such agony?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm not hurting!" she spat "I'm just getting fed up with you."

"Are you lying to me or to yourself?" he asked,slowly getting closer "Just look at yourself!Your arms aren't crossed in front of your chest, they're wrapped around your body. You're not angry, you're trying to protect yourself from more pain."

And at that a realisation hit C.C. Maybe true knights didn't wear a shining armour...maybe they wore an invisible one that was so strong that they could keep fighting for their love without feeling any pain.

"You ruined everything." she whispered,her resolve crumbling "You're a servant,Niles, I could never marry you."

To her surprise a small smile had appeared on his handsome face.

"Are you mocking me now?" she hissed angrily.

"No. he replied, perfectly calm "You keep telling me that you can't marry me, yet you never once mentioned not loving me."

"I-I..." she struggled with the words,unable to dash his hopes. "Leicester and Jocelyn." she said and he arched an eyebrow "My sister and her gardner...they thought it would work out, thought it was their true love, but it just ended in heartache."

Throughout her speech his features softened more and more and he inched closer.

"Noel and his maids, he toys with them. I could just play with your feelings, Niles, I could toss you aside if I wanted to." and she stubbornly lifted her chin.

He was so close now that she could see his eyes, see that he knew she was bluffing. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and then said,working down a mental list:

"Servants steal, they're beneath Babcocks,they want your money,they break your heart. You don't let men hurt you, C.C. Babcock, you hurt them first."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She was still hugging herself and so her arms served as a barrier between them, and her elbows dug into his chest but he ignored the pain and still pulled her closer.

"That's your mother talking, C.C., and you know it." he whispered quietly "What happened between your parents doesn't mean it's going to happen to us."

She laughed humorlessly and with a voice devoid of emotion said:" That's because nothing is ever going to happen between us."

"You're so tense." he said, ignoring her remark and instead moved his left hand to gently massage her neck.

But upon his touch he felt her stiffen even more, struggling to remain composed.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, C.C. I know that you trust me on some level, so trust me to hold you."

"I honestly don't think I know how _not_ to be strong." she whispered.

"Of course you do. You might only temporarily have forgotten how." and he soothingly rubbed her back.

After a while she released a shaky breath and lowered her arms and her body instantaneously began to tremble. He strengthened his hold on her and carefully rested a hand on the back of her head to reassure her.

"I was so nervous to tell you about my feelings that I just blurted out the proposal." he explained quietly "I realise my mistake, of course. All I'm asking you is to trust me with your feelings,trust me to be there for you. I don't want you to change, C.C., your fire is among the things I love the most about you,but trust me to be there for you."

She pulled away to look at him,and she knew that she didn't have to say a word, he understood her without.

"I'm scared too." he answered, softly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear "More than you know."

And he tenderly pressed his lips to her right temple, before trailing kisses down to her chin.

"I'm scared that I'm not good enough for you,scared that I'm too old and above all I'm terrified of losing you."

"Why aren't you afraid that I'm going to use all this information against you?" she said, attempting to sound cold.

"Because" he said with a smile, cupping her face "you haven't pushed me away."

He tenderly stroked her cheek one last time before turning around and walking over to the sofa. He took off his jacket and sat down,leaning back his head and closing his eyes, knowing that it was up to her now.

His eyes instantly fluttered open again when, after a while, he heard footsteps approaching him. She stood in front of him, biting her lip, a clear indication of how nervous she was feeling. He gave her a reassuring smile and lifted his right arm invitingly. Once she had sat down next to him, he put his warm jacket around her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her until she rested her head on his chest. They had a long way to go still, but the first step was taken...


	50. It Won't be Easy

**Hello everyone!:) Apologies for the delay...I went out Thursday night to celebrate (it was rather spontaneous!Lol) and then on Friday I travelled back home...and then yesterday there was family stuff . I'm going through another phase of insecurities at the moment...I hope that it'll pass soon. It's just got to do with some reviews and some comments I've read that made me wanna give up. But I'm stubborn and a part of me just refuses to give up now, when this project is nearly completed, and on top of that I just love Niles/CC far too much...so the urge to write is definitely there. I'm just boring you with this long note coz I'm really disappointed with this oneshot...it feels to me as if I've been trying to please certain people and have lost something in the process. Anyway, reviews are very much hoped for...just anything really, tell me what I'm doing wrong or what the story is lacking,I'm grateful for your help. I try to keep the final updates fairly regularly but can't promise anything, summer hols and all that stuff.**

**Disclaimer:No, I don't own anything. But I'm really,really sad that my favourite Niles/CC tribute isn't on youtube anymore. I watched it every night and it inspired me and now it's gone...**

_Episode 17: The Dummy Twins: Niles:"You are going to spend the rest of your life pining for a man who doesn't love you and who's married a woman half your age!Look around you, they're married,they're starting a family. Where are you going to be 10-20 years from now?You're going to be saying "Merry Christmas" to your friends in rehab and wondering what might have been!"_

C.C. Babcock had done what she truly excelled in: she'd run away. In the business world that was unheard of, but those who knew her on a personal level,were also used to her fleeing when a situation became too emotional to bear. That's why she had run away from Niles, from a situation that was practically charged with emotion. She didn't stop running, in fact, until she reached her penthouse. She had hailed a cab and never looked back. Seeking comfort in the familiarity of her apartment, however, didn't seem to be the right way out either. It was completely empty and the silence was almost unbearable, all of it seemed to mock her because it emphasised that Niles had been right, she was alone and she would always be alone. The taste of alcohol on her tongue didn't bring her the anticipated relief either. Instead she kept hearing him say _"Merry Christmas to your friends in rehab"._She stopped drinking and spilled the rest of the glass into the sink. She was a Babcock, for heaven's sake, why did the words of a simple butler mean that much to her? Tossing all thoughts aside that could lead her to the conclusion that it might have to do with the man, rather than his words, she walked over to the window to observe the city. She hated him...hated him for humiliating her ,for pointing out all her flaws in front of Maxwell and Fran. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was telling her that she had deserved it for publicly humiliating him in the first place, but that voice was quickly silenced. He was the one who had broken the contract,it wasn't official and neither of them had discussed it and yet there had been certain rules. And clearly one of them had been:Do not make me feel vulnerable in front of others. Pranks, insults, zingers were fine but vulnerability or, dare she say it, the truth...that was off limits.

"You're rich,you're succesful, you will move on." she kept telling herself over and over again until it became her mantra.

Acting on a whim she went into her bedroom and begin to pack her suitcase, maybe a change of scenerie would be nice. Hailing a cab she soon found herself on the way to the airport, the destination still unknown. But during the long drive she grew tired, so tired , in fact, that she led her guard down enough to contemplate her other reasons for quitting. Niles' words had stung because he was right, of course...but there was something else. When he had said that he'd be gone in the morning images had flooded her mind. Memories with him,his smile, him glaring at her, the excitement that usually coursed through her after a particularly good prank...their kiss. And that's when she had really known that she couldn't stay. She couldn't possibly continue working at a place in which Niles' cologne still lingered in the air, a place in which they had shared so many laughs, while knowing that the man himself wasn't there anymore. That realisition brought another one along, no matter where she worked, she would always be missing him.

The need to see him one last time became so overpowering that she ended up telling the taxi driver to turn around and drive her to the Sheffield residence. But as she stood in front of the dark house, her suitcase by her side, she knew that it had been a bad idea. She couldn't possibly talk to him...and so, heaving a sigh, she used her key to enter the house,deciding that she only needed something that reminded her of Niles. She quietly snuck into the kitchen and her eyes immediately fell onto the pair of oven mitts he normally used. Scanning the deserted kitchen she tried to find something else, anything that seemed more appropriate, but there was nothing. And so she quietly walked into Maxwell's office, there had to be something. Picking up his feather duster she walked through the room, running her fingers over bookcovers as she went. Everything seemed so formal, not personal enough, it simply didn't capture his essence. There was no other way out now, she had to go and see him. Reaching his room far too quickly for her liking, she lifted her hand and knocked.

"Fran, I'ved told you time and time again, my decision is final!" he yelled, as he opened the door. Then he saw who was standing in front of him and his eyes widened "What do you want?"

She hesitantly forced herself to meet his eyes and couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. Since the last time she had seen him he seemed to have aged, but maybe it hadn't so much to do with the time that had passed...

"I...I don't know." she whispered.

"Well, then get out.I'm sick and tired of getting my hopes up for a woman who is only wasting my time!Think about the kiss, our daily routine,Maxwell's wedding, you can't honestly tell me that these moments meant nothing to you!But for once listen to the truth, because I don't have time for your "I don't know"." he spat and slammed the door shut.

She leaned her head against the wood that now separated them. C.C. tried to persuade herself to turn around and leave,now that she had seen him one last time, and that he had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her in his life anymore, but she still couldn't move. Why was it so hard to open that door and march back inside his room?Why, if he claimed to love her, couldn't he be more understanding, he must have seen that she was struggling. But maybe that was where the problem lay, never had he mentioned loving her, all he had done was propose multiple times. Anger was her best weapon,it shielded her from unwanted hurt and vulnerability and so, giving in to it by telling herself that she was once again the butt of some colossal joke, she pushed the door open and confronted him.

"You have no right to speak to me like that!" she said, her voice raised.

She had caught him off guard for a second, for his blue eyes had nevously flickered up to find hers.

"Why? Because you're a Babcock and I'm a servant?" he asked, and although his voice was quiet his tone was filled with bitterness.

"This has nothing to do with it and you know that." she snapped "What makes you think you can just talk to me like that?You just throw around these moments, moments I can now see clearly meant something to you, but you mention them _now_, _after_ you have proposed." she could see the hurt in his eyes as she spoke but it only encouraged her,because if he was miserable, she didn't have to be. "That kiss you mentioned...I don't even know when that was...but I do know that I was drunk and that it was you who started it."

"That's not true." he pressed through gritted teeth,as if her last comment had stung more than the rest "You know damn well _when_ that kiss happened and what it had led to had Fran and Maxwell not come home. My hand was barely touching you, C.C.,I was too afraid that you'd change your mind!It was you who pulled me closer before we were interrupted!"

She knew he was telling the truth, that memory was so vivid still she could almost taste him.

"You claim to love me and yet you've never even said the words." she yelled "You are trying to make me feel guilty but it's not going to work. There was never any indication for your love! The only thing we know how to do is fight, Niles!How should that have prepared me for your proposal today?"

And she stopped for air, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You're right." he said so softly she wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

He sat back down on the bed and rested his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said these things to you. But you provoked me...and I just wanted to make you understand,wanted you to see how I feel. But I've failed...I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, would you please leave me alone now?"

He sat in silence for a while before risking a glance,to his surprise she hadn't moved.

"Do you know what I've always liked about you?" she asked quietly and held his gaze "You were never afraid to stand up to me,Niles. I'm not easy to live with and yet you've never backed down, don't disappoint me now."

His smile was so hesitant,so hopeful that it took her breath away and she had to sit down.

"What do you want?Why did you come back?" he asked again,more gently this time.

"I don't know..." she repeated,sighing,while trying to collect her thoughts, for he didn't interrupt her this time "I guess I just...well, I was on my way to the airport.I quit, you see, because I couldn't possibly work somewhere that reminded me so much of you. But then I realised that...no matter where I went,I'd always carry a piece of you with me,so I came back...I needed to say goodbye. But when I got to the front door I was scared...afraid to face you."

"I've noticed that before." he said softly, slowly scooting closer to her.

"I went through the house,searching for something that reminded me of you...there were a number of things but I just...I couldn't find _it_...I couldn't find what I was looking for...nothing seemed right and then I knew I had to see you, there was just no way out...but I don't know what to tell you, Niles, I really don't know." her voice grew quieter and she looked past him,blinking away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"It's ok to be afraid, Miss Babcock." he reassured her "Sometimes it's scary to find something you hadn't expected."

She focused on him again, trying to pull herself together.

"I'm not good at this sort of thing,I'm not good with kids...I'm not naturally warm-hearted and caring...I'm nothing like you,Niles."

"Maybe that's why I love you," he said simply "because you complete me."

He was doing it again, breaking through her barriers, making her feel so warm inside.

"It won't be easy..."she voiced quietly "God knows we're different..."

"Patience, Babs, we've been doing it for the past 20 years." he soothed her with a smile and carefully reached for her hand.

"You know, we really need to work on these names, Butler Boy." she teased.

"But I like mine." he replied with his best pouting face, and pressed her hand against his chest so that she could feel the fluttering of his heart.

He could feel her stiffen immediately as a shadow of doubt still lingered in her eyes.

"I'm not pranking you,C.C." he told her and let his lips brush over her knuckles "I apologise for the times I've told you you're ugly, because you aren't,you're very beautiful" and he placed a kiss in the palm of her hand before trailing kisses up her arm "you smell so good and you taste delicious."

She reached out with her right hand to run her fingers through his hair before resting it against his cheek.

"You care about me?" she asked.

Niles stopped kissing her arm and instead cupped her face. He wanted to tell her how much he had longed for her, how every time she touched him his skin was tingling,but he also knew that she needed the simple truth and so "I do." was all he said. A small smile graced her features as she closed the distance between them and claimed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her while their lips were still caressing each other and he nearly broke into a grin when she pulled him closer, just as she had done three years ago. When they finally broke apart for air she asked:

"Will you give us time?"

"Of course." he replied,touching his forehead to hers.

"Good, then you won't mind if I'll stay the night?" she said and trailed her fingers down his back suggestively.

"As long as this is not just a one night stand?" he said, knowing full well that if he wanted her to trust him, he had to show his insecurities too.

"No, I'm not that quickly satisfied." she purred.

"We'll see about that." he said in a low voice and their lips crushed against each other again.

* * *

Their love-making had been so much more intense than she had imagined. His passion fuelled by his hidden yearnings he had pleased her over and over again, running his fingertips over her body in such a tender way,like a sightless person learning someone's face. She could only marvel about how right it felt when they finally became one. It was the ultimate proof, no matter how much they would clash on the outside, somehow they just belonged together.

When they had fallen asleep, he had cradled her against his chest, his right arm protectively wrapped around her. His breath kept brushing over her skin in a steady rythm and it served to calm her so much that she fell into a very deep sleep, completely oblivious to the fact that Maxwell and Fran stumbled into the room later on that night.


	51. The Bet

**I just wanna thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm trying to get over my "problem" and yeah...here's oneshot 51 for "Yetta's Letters", we all know that this is an "M" ;) I also just wanted to say that I'm not sure if I'll get anything written tomorrow night, we'll see!In the meantime I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...**

_Episode 18: Yetta's Letters: Fran:"That's too bad, I was hoping to find out if the butler did it."_

She wasn't quite sure what exactly Niles had done but after the first time they had slept with each other it became incredibly hard to stay away from him. Not that there was any need for that, apart from the moments when they were supposed to work or when the kids were around, but it still felt like an eternity to her.

She was sitting in her usual place on the green loveseat, rifling through plays, while risking secret glances at Niles who was watering the plants on the terrace. Somehow he had opened her eyes and she loved him more for that than she cared to admit. The chemistry had always been there between them, of course, that little spark, but he had shown her that there was so much more between them. It hadn't been easy, but then it never was for her, he had bared himself completely and he had told her the cold, hard facts, knowing that chances were that he might lose her. But he hadn't...because, as much as his words had hurt her, they had been necessary for her to realise what was in front of her eyes. It still felt like a dream somehow: her, a Babcock, fooling around with the servant and yet the undeniable truth was that she was falling for him, though she tried as best as she could to push the thoughts of a possible future away-one step at a time was quite enough.

"C.C., do you honestly think selling the theatre to Andrew Lloyd Webber is the only chance we've got?" Maxwell asked and forced her to come back to reality.

"Yes, unless we find a really good play soon, we don't have a choice."

If she was being honest she was a little bit sick of this rivalry between the two men, especially now when there were clearly more important things going on. As her eyes flickered back outside, she found that the object of her desire was staring back. Her favourite crooked smile was gracing his features and his eyes were sparkling with glee because he had caught her checking him out.

"I'm finished outside now, Sir." Niles said stepping into the office,his eyes glued to C.C. as Maxwell hadn't even bothered to look up "I am going to prepare some tea now, would you like a cup?"

"Yes, thank you old man. Sugar, but no milk, I need to drink it straight if I want to make it through the day."

"Very good, Sir." he said with a small nod.

"I won't be needing any,Niles." C.C. finally spoke up,trying to hide the smile that was blossoming on her face "I have to head to the theatre to speak to Lloyd Webber's people."

"I wouldn't have brought you any, God knows you're bitter enough without it." and with that he left the room.

C.C. immediately got to her feet and put some of the scripts into her bag before saying goodbye to Maxwell. She had just closed the office door behind her and turned around, when somebody grabbed her and pushed her against the wall,arms on either side of her so that she couldn't escape.

"Niles!" she yelped and he hurriedly pressed his lips against hers to keep her quiet. "If I didn't know you loved me your last comment would've really hurt." she said, playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." he said in a low voice while trailing kisses along her jawline "But I thought you wanted to keep this a secret."

She closed her eyes, utterly defenseless as the feeling of his lips caressing her were enough to send her senses reeling.

"Mmh...I do." she whispered.

"Why, Babs, I haven't even proposed yet." he teased her,kissing her one last time before pulling away.

"Well, actually you have, Bellboy, several times." she retorted, playfully glaring at him "But you know very well that I _can_ resist you."

"Oh really?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and nipped on her earlobe before whispering "Then why did I catch you staring at me? You can't wait to have me, I can make you melt, my little witch,remember?"

Fighting against the familiar feeling his voice,combined with his lips against her skin caused, she said: "You're awfully sure of yourself. Care to make it interesting?"

"Of course." he said and she could tell that she had his full attention now.

"Alright then, if I manage to seduce you in a very inappropriate moment, when, for example, you really should be working, then you have to take Yetta out to dinner." C.C. said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Don't get your hopes up,Babcock. You won't be able to resist me and once I've made you mine in a very inappropriate moment, as you put it, you will suggest to Fran to take her shopping."

"You play dirty." she whispered, before pulling him against her for another kiss.

"Well, you should know." he replied,tossed her a grin and then walked away.

* * *

Niles' moment came a couple of days later. Maxwell had invited the entire family out for a meal, including C.C., he thought it was only appropriate, seeing as there was something going on between her and Niles, of course none of that was mentioned to them. During that evening, however, the weather took a turn for the worse and so Fran suggested that Miss Babcock should spend the evening at the Sheffield residence. Niles had driven them all back home and had quickly prepared the guest room for her. After bidding Fran and Maxwell good night, he had walked downstairs only to find that C.C. was still sitting on the sofa.

"Should I be surprised to find you here?It's a full moon, shouldn't you be outside?" he teased and gently planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I was just waiting for you to finish preparing my room, you're getting slower, do you think that has to do with old age?" she replied, getting to her feet and heading for the stairs.

"Shouldn't we use this opportunity?" he asked, his voice soft and low.

C.C. shook her head, knowing very well what he was trying to do.

"Not tonight, Bellboy. I'm very tired." and she feigned a yawn.

He reached her very quickly, lightly taking two steps at a time and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"That's not true and you know it." he whispered and lifted her hair to place small kisses down her neck.

"Please, is that all you can do?" she mocked him, but the trembling of her body betrayed her.

"I think you're beginning to melt, Babcock." he breathed into her ear before turning her around and claiming her lips.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her face, pulling her closer.

"How I love you, woman." he growled against her lips.

A soft sigh escaped her, caused by his kisses as well as his confession. Everytime he told her, she felt the overwhelming desire to cry,it was a feeling so overpowering she had never experienced before, but maybe that was because no-one had loved her quite as much as Niles did. He used her moment of weakness to gently but determinedly push her down to the stairs so that she was lying on her back. His right arm was resting against the back of her head, while he had propped himself up on his left hand just inches above her. The look in her eyes nearly took his breath away, it was something he had only seen once before. In that moment she was completely and utterly vulnerable,she trusted him enough to find the real C.C. Babcock and he knew that if he ever messed up, he would break her and she wouldn't be open like this again. She grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

"Goodnight, Niles." she whispered and pushed him off her, a triumphant sparkle in her eyes "Looks like it isn't that easy to seduce me,after all."

Only when she reached her room did she let out the breath she'd been holding, he had gotten very close though...

* * *

C.C. planned her revenge the following night, when Maxwell was holding a soiree for potential backers for "Yetta's Letters". She had hardly seen Niles all day and when she finally laid eyes on him,dressed in his finest tux, she knew it was time. Excusing herself for a moment she headed towards the kitchen where he was working on the dessert. His jacket was neatly hung up and his tie had been discarded, instead he had unbuttoned his dress shirt a little and wore his red apron.

"You look busy." she commented while approaching him.

"Yes, a backer party like this is always hectic. Well, at least you're here." he said, giving her a radiant smile.

"Aren't you the charmer?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck "And yet I feel strangely neglected, you haven't been paying much attention to me all night."

At this he tried to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"C.C., you know I have to work." he began to explain but she placed a finger on his lips.

"I'm not sure I believe you. Maybe you've lost interest in me already." she suggested, as her fingers were slowly unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a white lacy bra. She could see him swallow hard and knew that she had him where she wanted him. "And I went through so much trouble getting dressed for tonight." she continued, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor.

His eyes widened as he saw that she was wearing white panties to match her bra, as well as hold-up stockings.

"You know that I worship you." he growled, pulling her against him "You're stunning, you're sexy, you're...God,I must have you now."

And he ravaged her lips while she wrapped her right leg around his waist,grinning to herself as she noticed just how aroused he was. He had just burried his face between her breasts, when they heard Maxwell call:

"NILES!"

C.C. had to admit that for a man this aroused, Niles reacted very quickly, pulling her down to the floor to hide behind the counter.

"Where is this good-for-nothing butler?" Maxwell muttered and left again, obviously having come to the conclusion that no-one was in the kitchen.

Behind the counter Niles had begun to smile.

"Looks like I owe Max a thank you." he whispered, trailing his fingers down her arm "Or I would've lost this bet."

* * *

When it was time for the premiere of "Yetta's Letters" they were both close to the breaking point. They had both teased each other and kissed but nothing more had happened and it was beginning to frustrate them. So it was during the premiere that Niles reached a decision, he quietly got up and took C.C.'s hand and pulled her along out of the auditorium. She didn't question him and didn't say a word when he bought seats in the last remaining box. The musical was in full swing and instead of sitting down, Niles just pulled her to the floor with him.

"I take Yetta out, but I cannot wait one more minute." he breathed, stroking her cheek.

She smiled happily and, straddling him, leaned in to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm yours." she said, while her hands were already busy unbuttoning his jacket.

She moved away from him so that he could sit up and toss it aside, quickly getting rid of his tie as well. Then he turned his attention back to her and simply ripped open her blouse, roughly pushing her bra down. When it had been sufficiently moved to reach her breasts, he began to lick over her nipples until he felt them harden.

"Oh God." she moaned, during a quiet part of the musical and Niles quickly covered her mouth with his.

"Do you want to get caught again?" he asked, once the music continued.

She fervently shook her head, her hands tugging at his belt. He quickly pushed down his pants as best as he could before hitching up her skirt and slowly moving into her. When he felt her beginning to tremble, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so close that she could stifle her moans by pressing her lips against his shoulder. As his thrusts began to quicken, however, she dug her nails into his back because the urge to cry out his name was so strong. They reached the edge nearly at the same time,and Niles enjoyed nothing more than to hold her against him as the orgasm rippled through her body.

When their breathing had calmed again he pulled up his pants and covered her with his shirt, before lying down next to her. He propped himself up on one arm while running his free hand through her slightly damp hair.

"I'm sorry, patience has never been my forte...especially now that I know how good you are for me."

"Niles, this is serious..." she whispered and the hint of surprise in her tone made him smile "I think I might possibly have feelings for you."

At this he elicited a quiet,content chuckle,lifting her so that she came to lie on top of him.

"Of course you do. But be warned, this dinner with Yetta might make me change my mind."

She rolled her eyes at this and simply silenced him with a kiss.


	52. HappySad

**Hi folks! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but as predicted I was too tired. I'm working with kindergarten kids this week which is awesome but also very So yeah, anyway...here we are!;) 3 more oneshots left before I'm done. Pretty certain I'll manage to update tomorrow. :) Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, only my "Addams Family Musical" CD which arrived today!:) yay to Nathan Lane lol**

____

Episode 19: Maggie's Wedding: C.C.:"Niles, they saw us!No,no,no,no!What does it matter where?The important thing is...when you get back I need to pick up something at Home Depot."

C.C. was spending time alone in her penthouse for the first time since what felt like ages. Ever since Niles and her had started having an affair she had been spending more time than usual at the Sheffield residence. She wasn't sure if Fran and Maxwell had noticed, as she would always pretend to work, but even in the evening she hadn't left the house and she certainly prayed that the Sheffields didn't know that. Niles and her hadn't discussed that particular development, it just happened. A number of times Niles had excused himself to go to bed, signalling her secretely to follow suit as soon as possible, maybe they had fooled the Sheffields,maybe they hadn't and while the traditional Babcock part in her hoped for the first, another part of her just didn't care if the latter was the case. It was quite typical in an affair such as theirs for two people to meet up in the middle of the night to have sex, but since Niles and her were doing that so much during the day in anyway, it seemed almost inappropriate to spend the night in his room, it seemed dangerously close to a real relationship.

However, this hadn't crossed her mind until now when she was confronted with the silence of her empty apartment. It was ironic really that a couple of days ago she had been scoffing at the idea of getting attached to a man who didn't even live in his own apartment, when now the simple thought of being with him in his room excited her. As much as there was a sexual attraction, there was something else too...her penthouse was empty because he wasn't in it,because it didn't feel familiar. In his room, small though it was, she felt at home. She knew where he kept his clothes, the pictures on his table, the paintings,everything, she also knew that the left side of the bed was reserved for him, and that she didn't have to reach far to touch the softness of his skin. Being alone was always worse when she was aware that the perfect person existed to complete her. She heaved a deep sigh and got to her feet to walk into the bathroom. There she stripped out of her clothes and drew herself a bath. His stupid trip to England had come at a very inopportune moment. Lowering herself into the tub she closed her eyes and hoped that the warm water would wash away all traces of him,to remind herself again that she had been independent once. But instead a series of images flooded her mind...

_She had insisted on taking him to the airport in Maxwell's limo, it was comfortable, it gave them privacy and a little bit more time to be together. She was already sitting in the limo, while Niles and the chauffeur she had hired were busy stowing away his luggage. Then finally he had climbed inside the car, giving her the disarming smile he knew she couldn't resist. Even C.C. couldn't help but notice how extremely handsome and content he looked, practically brimming with happiness and she found it remarkable to know that she had caused this. _

_"I hate to admit it, but the limo was a pretty decent idea, Babs." he said in a low tone and, after having checked that the privacy glass was up,leaned in to kiss her. _

_She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to take over: to taste him,to smell him, all of that seemed vital now that she knew they'd be separated for a while. When they broke apart for air she simply looked at him, studied him closely, trying to burn every last detail into her memory. He wasn't wearing his usual jacket and dress shirt, but rather a tight fitting blue sweater and a pair of black pants. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked softly, but before she had the chance to reply, he added "And don't say "Nothing" because I've known you long enough to tell when something is bothering you." _

_She swallowed hard, blinking away the tears that were suddenly forming in her eyes and said:"Oh, I was just wondering who I can torture now that the servant's leaving the house." _

_"Please, Babcock, you're rich. There must be dozens of people who'd love to be your slave." and he flashed her a devilish grin. But then his expression sobered again as he cupped her face, leaning closer he quietly said:"But let me tell you, none of them will be as good as a certain butler who's doing it for free." _

_"Well, that butler you mention is certainly more thorough." she replied and winked at him. _

_He tenderly nuzzled her before whispering: "You know that I don't want to leave." _

_Their eyes locked and before she could control herself,she was pushing him into his seat with such a force that his head hit the window. He didn't seem to mind, however, once she was awkwardly lying on top of him, bruising his lips with the passion of her kisses. She was so consumed by the desire to feel him, to have his body pressed against her own, to become one with him again that she didn't notice anything else around her. That's why she only realised at the airport, while Niles was clambering to get dressed again, that her heel had smashed the privacy glass,giving the chauffeur an unwanted peep show._

* * *

A few days went by and C.C. got more and more annoyed every time she had to return to her empty penthouse. It was a frustrating, nagging reminder that Niles still hadn't returned and how much she needed him. But she steadily refused to be the one to call him, admitting how needy she was to herself was a big enough step in itself, he clearly didn't need to know as well.

But then on the day of Maggie's wedding she found the best excuse when Yetta told her that several people had caught her and Niles. This was serious, their affair was now out in the open, which meant that they had to talk about their future...the care-free time was gone. She quickly dialled the number, her fingers easily finding the right keys from the numerous times she'd been tempted to call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Niles, they saw us!" she whispered in a mild state of panic, but couldn't help but smile when he listed all the places they had made love "No,no,no,no!What does it matter where?The important thing is..." This was the moment, now she had to tell him that they needed to talk...but somehow she couldn't and so she tried to diffuse the tension by saying:"when you get back I need to pick up something at Home Depot."

He seemed rather confused by her answer but laughed heartily once she had filled him in on the little chat she had had with Yetta.

"You are trying to say that we need to have "the talk", aren't you?" he asked gently.

"Yes." she breathed, while her feet were carrying her upstairs to seek refuge in his room.

"C.C., I told you how much you mean to me the night before we made love for the first time. My feelings haven't changed." he voiced but she could hear the silent question behind his words. _"Have your feelings changed?" _

But the trouble was that she couldn't answer that herself. She wanted nothing more than to be with him and yet there were certain issues that just could not be discarded. He was a butler with a very small income while she was a rich woman who didn't even have to work if she didn't want to. That was bound to cause friction eventually, every banquet they would attend together she would always be the focus of attention and, even if he was to officially become her partner,once the question about his profession would be asked, the balance would be off. What if that fantasy they had built around themselves would crumble when faced with the harshness of reality?Would they die in the process or have the strength to pick up the pieces? It all boiled down to this: They both wanted the same,to share their lives but both were afraid to admit it for different reasons. C.C. was scared that it wouldn't work out because of the class differences and Niles was scared that she would run away from a relationship that had great potential.

"Mine haven't either,Niles." she said and could tell by his resigned sigh that he was disappointed.

"Then what are we doing, C.C.? Maybe we should just stop wasting our time..."

"But Niles..." she tried but he cut her off.

"I had hoped...no, I was certain I could change your mind...that if anyone it would be _me_ that would be able to show you just how wonderful we could be together."

"Niles, this fantasy world isn't real!" she pressed,hoping to make him understand.

"I know that, but your fears are irrational! I know you have a problem with our class differences but I...I thought you were different, I thought you wouldn't be blinded by it. I'm only a butler, yes, but I generally love what I'm doing. I'm living with a family that I love, who drives me insane, but they are a vital part of my life. The same is the case for the woman that I love, by the way. I know who you are, C.C.,that I'm lucky you have even noticed me, but I have my pride too.I love you and that's all I need to ignore the snide remarks of the others, but if even you can't see past my profession, then I might just be wasting my time." and with that he hung up.

* * *

They didn't talk anymore until the day he was due to arrive back in New York. C.C. waited for him at the arrival zone, nervous like she had never been before in her life. When the automatic doors opened there he was carrying his luggage. It took a moment but eventually he noticed her and their eyes met. A faint note of surprise registered on his face before he managed to hide it and he calmly approached her. C.C. watched him walking towards her and had to suppress the urge to run into his arms. When he finally stood in front of her there was an awkward pause, all the while his eyes were imploring her to do something. Blowing all caution into the wind she threw her arms around him and he dropped his luggage instantly so he could hold her tight.

"Don't you dare hang up on me again!" she hissed, her hands tangled in his hair.

He carefully pulled away,rested his left hand on her cheek and caressed her skin with his thumb before taking her hand and leading the way out of the airport. Once they had some privacy in the limo,C.C. turned around to him, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I meant it when I said my feelings hadn't changed, Niles, but you didn't give me time to explain." she stopped to look at him but he simply nodded "Yes, I am worried about the class differences, but not because of the reason you said. I'm scared that it might break you, Niles, always having to stand in my shadow when you'd deserve so much more.I'm concerned about what is going to happen to us if this doesn't work out..."

"As I told you, my love, as long as it's your shadow I'm standing in I will be fine. I'm not denying that it will be hard at times,but as long as I can be certain that you can see past my profession, that is all I need."

She bit her lip, nodding in agreement and he instantly intertwined their fingers to sooth her.

"I can't stand being without you.I'd rather share one tiny little room with you than being anywhere else without you." she stated, unable to look him in the eye, but he lifted up her chin so that she could see how much her words had affected him.

"I don't want to make this public," she continued, hoping that he'd be patient "but only because I don't want this pressure to be put on us. They all know already, so why should we make a big announcement?"

"I agree." he said softly and made her turn her back on him, so that he could wrap his arms around her and pull her against his chest.

"All I want right now is to be with you, Niles." she said quietly and unfortunately missed the smile of utter happiness that appeared on his face.


	53. Comfortable Familiarity

**Hello, Hello!:) So tonight I felt like writing a simple, happy Niles/C.C. story, so hopefully I've managed to do that, what do you think?lol Ok, only 2 more to go...though I have no idea when to write not tomorrow but possibly one on Sunday...we'll see. I want to finish them before Wednesday though coz that's when I'll be off to Canda...and I'd quite like to have this project finished before then..Anyway, as I wrote the title of this oneshot I had a funny Freudian slip, I wrote "The Butler Shower" instead of "The Baby Shower", just shows ya what exactly I'm thinking Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: 52 oneshots later and I still do not own anything.**

_Episode 20: The Baby Shower: C.C.:"I found my man and I am completely and totally...and multiply satisfied."_

C.C. had just been about to fall asleep when she heard someone opening the door and stepping into her room. She froze completely in bed, actually scared to death. When she felt somebody wrap their arms around her she screamed and, grabbing hold of her pillow, began to hit the stranger with it. When the nasal voice reached her ears, however, she knew that it could only be one person.

"Nanny Fine!" she muttered and switched on the night stand lamp.

But before she could ask anything, for example if this was another one of her nightmares, the brunette woman had already begun to ramble about flying out to California and finding her in bed with Maxwell, and that she would be single again so soon. None of this made any sense to C.C. until she heard the words "psychic" and "sexy blonde" and before she could stop herself,she had blurted out:

"Your psychic thinks I'm sexy?"

But then she pulled herself together again, knowing that the frantic jewish woman needed to be comforted.

"Maxwell and I switched rooms. Chester likes a terrace. Besides, you have nothing to worry about." and then her eyes came to rest on a picture frame on her night stand.

The photo showed her and Niles smiling happily at each other, it had been taken at Hannukah after they had miraculously survived the cold.

"I have found my man." she continued and picked up the picture, tenderly brushing her fingertips over the glass "And I am completely and totally...and multiply satisfied."

She had never thought she'd turn into one of those woman who'd brag about their partner, yet here she was. She could tell herself that she was laying it on so thick for Nanny Fine to believe her, but the truth was that she wasn't exaggerating. Niles certainly knew how to please her, their love life was passionate and exciting, she was pretty sure that it was better than Fran's and Maxwell's. Because when it came to her and Niles no place was taboo,they clashed so often that it only served to intensify their love-making. Realising that she was acting like a love-struck teenager she added in typical Babcock fashion:

"That is the joy of being with a man who lives to serve others,baby."

When Fran finally left the room C.C. was far too excited to fall asleep again because she now knew that Niles had also flown to L.A...it was only a matter of time before he would stroll into her room. She quickly climbed out of bed and got rid of her pyjama bottoms, who knew, it might speed up things. She had just lain down in bed again,switching off the light , when she heard a key turn in the lock for the second time that night. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She heard the thump as his shoes hit the floor and then the unmistakable sound of him opening his belt and dropping his pants. A few seconds later she felt him move the sheets and lie down next to her. In a movement that was pure habit now he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, while his feet came to rest against hers. Once she felt his breath wash over her skin she couldn't wait any longer.

"What if this hadn't been me?" she asked into the silence,placing her hand on top of his.

"I just ended up in bed with Maxwell." he commented and she chuckled "So trust me, I knew it could only be you. Besides, Babcock, your legs are nice and smooth."

"So could be any other women's." she remarked and turned around to face him.

In the darkness she could still make out the sparkling of his blue eyes and it was a sight she would never tire of.

"What brings you to L.A.?Are you really so pathetic that you couldn't wait to see me again,lover?" she mocked and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Please, I hadn't even noticed you were gone." he replied,nipping on her bottom lip "Fran got this stupid prediction from her psychic, said she saw Maxwell in bed with a sexy leggy blonde...and then you went on this business trip with him, so she immediately assumed..."

"Why did you come with her?You were jealous too, weren't you?"

"Please, Babs, if I've learned anything over the years it's that you don't have a chance with Maxwell, with or without Nanny Fine." but he nonetheless drew her closer.

"You're lying." she stated evenly "You're wearing that sweater that you know I love so much, you were prepared to win me back."

"Well, given yours and Maxwell's history..." he conceded and turned around, pulling her along so that she came to lie on top of him "I thought maybe I'd run out of luck."

"Luck?" she whispered, placing her arms on his chest and resting her head on top of them to study him closely.

"Sometimes I'm still expecting to wake up from this marvelous dream." he confessed, easily running his hands through her hair and enjoying the sensation as each soft strand glided through his fingers.

"You won't, I'll make sure of that." she tried to reassure him "In the meantime, how about we move on to different dreams?"

And she took his hand into hers and moved it so that it brushed up her naked thigh and came to rest on her ass.

"Ah witch, you've cast your spell again." he growled before claiming her lips.


	54. Trapped

**Apologies for the delay!I have been writing stuff, but nothing for these There are just too many ideas floating around in my head at the moment and I'm also somewhat reluctant to finish this project. Anyway, seeing as I'm going away on holiday tomorrow night I really need to finish this...so without further ado I give you oneshot number 54!The final one will be up tonight or tomorrow afternoon!R&R please!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters..**

_Episode 21: The Finale Part 1: Fran:"You know, I dunno what Niles sees in you!" C.C.:"Yeah well,neither do I!" Fran:"Oh, deep!"_

On Nanny Fine's and Maxwell's anniversary party she was as happy as she hadn't been in a long time. For once she felt that she looked better than Fran who was now weighing a ton, the business was so succesful that her and Maxwell were about to produce their very first sitcom, but the main reason was the man with whom she was dancing at that very moment. Niles the butler, who would've thought?Well, certainly not her who had barely acknowledged the sexual tension between them. To her Niles had only been the butler, a nuisance at best, though even she had to admit that she had enjoyed their constant sparring and witty banter. Rationalising being her strong point, however, she had come to the conclusion that this was simply due to a lack of stimulating conversation.

She felt his strong arms tighten around her as he confidently led them around the dance floor and, finding his brilliant blue eyes, she instantly got lost in them. How could she not when the love they showed was so overwhelming? He had really been wonderful, surpassing her hopes. He was so willing to overlook her flaws if necessary, but at the same time he was never afraid to stand up to her. Goodness knows their relationship hadn't been easy, it wasn't the perfect fantasy every girl hoped for, but then C.C. had always been different. He hadn't confessed his love in the usual sappy way one normally saw in a movie,but his timid whispers of _"I love you"_ when he thought she was asleep were quite enough. He had been so patient, the only time that he had really pressured her was when he had wanted her to confront the fact that there was something between them, and secretely C.C. had come to terms with that. If he hadn't spoken so harshly to her that day, who knows where they would be now. But apart from that he hadn't once asked about their relationship, where they were going to go from there, but she was very much aware that he was afraid to lose her.

Noticing that he was watching her intently, she knew that he was on to her, knew how dangerously close she had come to confessing her feelings and so she did the only thing she knew to move past this moment, distort her true feelings somehow.

"Niles, isn't life strange?For 20 years we've despised each other. I mean, every time I looked into those revolting eyes I wanted to retch."

Immediately his brows furrowed into the frown he always wore when he was reading the true meaning behind her words.

"Dip me!" he instructed, in the dry baritone she had come to love so much.

The truth was she didn't know where they would go from there, for the past months they had shared an almost carefree time. Of course there were always fights and bickering between them, but that was something they were both accustomed to, so it was never enough to shake their blossoming romance. There had been plenty of love-making too and god knows, C.C. wasn't sick of it, as a matter of fact she enjoyed nothing more than the hours in which they stole away, the hours in which she became his. It had been light and easy, almost too easy...

She was just about to suggest they'd go find a place to have some privacy, when Niles spoke.

"Miss Babcock, I was thinking. I know I shouldn't have asked you to marry me when I did...we weren't ready."

Somewhat startled by his sudden choice of topic,she replied: "That's why I laughed in your face,lover."

He looked momentarily afraid and stopped dancing, his right arm still wrapped around her. She lightly touched his chest, wondering what had gotten into him.

"I think we're ready now!Will you marry me?"

The question seemed to knock the air out of her lungs and time seemed to come to a sudden standstill. She pressed her right hand to her stomach,trying to keep the queasiness at bay, while her left hand was positioned in such a way that it could feel the fluttering of her heart. The rapid beating of it combined with the sound of blood rushing through her veins was making her dizzy. She met his eyes for a split second,before looking down ,noticing the look of defeat that appeared on his face. And still the severity of the unanswered question hung between them...

Slowly shaking her head she turned around and swiftly walked away. She knew that it was all over now, that the fact she had been so shocked by his question said enough in itself. Why hadn't she been prepared for this?She should be able by now to read the signs...but as soon as her disappointment had come,it was replaced by anger, this time directed towards him. He should've known better too, hadn't he learned anything from the debacle of his 4 rejected proposals?

"Stupid man." she cursed,pushing herself through the crowd of people that now seemed particularly bad because she so desperately wanted to get away.

Spotting the empty elevator she decided to hide in there, at least until she had made up her mind where she was going to go. But the minute she had set foot over the threshold she heard his voice.

"Miss Babcock,wait!"

Shaking her head again and angrily wiping away the tears she stepped inside,hoping that the doors would close in front of his nose, but no such luck.

"Why did you just run away?" he questioned,the elevator doors closing behind him.

"I don't like being cornered!" she hissed, whirling around to face him.

Her face was twisted with anger and pain alike,and it was enough to nearly break his heart.

"Miss Babcock." he pleaded, gentle this time and he carefully approached her.

"I can't..." she whispered but he could tell that she actually thought: _"Why can't I answer his question?"_

"You can have time to think about it, if you want." he tried,reaching out to tenderly stroke her cheek "But I think we're ready for this, we already fight like a married couple..."

Slowly a smile appeared on her face at the possibilities he offered, but a moment later it disappeared again.

"You're not good enough for me." she snapped,coldly.

She could see the insult hitting its mark when hurt flashed through his eyes, but his thumb continued to caress her skin.

"You don't mean that." he said evenly,more to convince himself than her.

Finally pushing his hand away she said: "Oh,trust me, I do!You clean toilets for a living!"

Even as his shoulders slumped he held her gaze, quietly saying: "I love you."

".Alone." she pressed through gritted teeth,before turning around to face the wall.

She could hear his footsteps moving away but before she could release the breath she had been holding,a loud bang could be heard and the elevator was roughly shaken.

"Niles!" she screamed, her heart betraying her the moment panic took over.

"Miss Babcock!" his voice came, distant and thus confirming her worst fear:she was indeed locked alone in the elevator.

"Niles!" she screamed again,moving towards the door to press her face against it.

"C.C., are you alright?"he asked, dropping the formal tone.

"I'm ok." she replied, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I am going to get help." he said and she immediately yelled :

"NO!" before adding more quietly "Please don't leave me here..."

"C.C., I have to get help. I promise you, I will be back as soon as possible."

She sighed and sat down on the floor, nervously running her hand through her hair. Although her watch told her that he was only gone mere minutes, it felt like forever to her. A selfish part of her wished that he would be trapped with her, so that she could at least breathe in his comforting scent and feel his strong arms around her. This was partly why she had run away from his proposal, she was clearly getting too attached to him. She had been this independent,strong woman once with a succesful career and a million people at her beck and call. What had become of her now when a simple glance from a man could make her weak, when his every touch was so mindnumbingly glorious she didn't even mind begging for more. Extracting a flask from her purse she took a hearty sip, savouring the bitterness on her tongue.

"I'm back! They are sending people out now...unfortunately they don't have anyone available here at the moment, so it might be a while before they make it through the traffic."

At that moment she decided to send the old C.C. Babcock to hell. It was true, of course, that she had been strong back then but that wasn't all. She had also been bitter and lonely and now she'd rather swallow her pride and admit that she was under his spell than spend another day without him.

"Please stay with me,Niles." she said.

"Of course!You didn't really think I'd just leave you there?" he replied.

And he stayed true to his promise,for a very long time he stood in front of the closed doors talking to her about everything and nothing. In 2 hours they discussed everything from the current world affairs to their favourite most stupid Nanny Fine moment.

"I'm really tired..." she finally said,curling up on the hard floor.

"Then try to sleep,my love, I won't go anywhere."

She felt a sensation in the pit of the stomach that had nothing to do with the nausea she had been experiencing all day.

"Niles...I love you!" she yelled.

"I love you too." he replied,his voice thick with emotion.

Feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes as well,she said: "Now don't start crying every time I tell you that,or I might just change my mind."

She could hear him chuckle and she closed her eyes,bathing in the warmth of it,knowing that she'd die happily if that was the last sound she'd ever hear.

"Don't say that, Babs, we're too good to have a repeat of "the thing"."

"I meant it,Niles." she said,needing to make him understand.

"I know." he replied,perfectly calm.

There was a moment of silence before he said:"C.C., I see Maxwell and the children and oh,they are bringing someone!I think you will be out in a minute!"

Soon after she could hear several voices calling out her name and even though it was comforting to know that they all cared about her on some level,she was afraid that something might go wrong at the very last minute. And so, needing to hear his voice again,she called:

"Niles!"

"Yes, I'm still here!" he replied.

"I have an answer to your question!" and collecting all her courage, she said: "I would_ love_ to marry you!"

She could hear him scream "Yes!" triumphantly, before the doors opened. He set one foot inside the elevator, while she scrambled to her feet, before extending a hand to her and pulling her out.

"Oh Miss Babcock, I love you!" he said, before hungrily finding her lips.

"Call me C.C." she purred, her forehead resting against his.

It was a completely trivial thing to say, of course, especially since he had already done so, but she had already shared what was in her heart. They barely registered the Sheffields congratulating them, so wrapped up were they in their own kind of happiness.


	55. The Grand Finale

**Hello, Hello!:) God, this might be the last time I'm writing this. I truly cannot believe that I have completed this project. Yes, I'm getting weirdly emotional here coz I've gotten quite attached to it. This oneshot is probably the longest one, it's also an "M", I wanted to make it special and put all the good things together for the grand finale, I hope I did it justice. I really, really want to thank all of you readers, especially the ones who have been reviewing frequently. You are all such a talented bunch of people, I'm very grateful to have you reading my stories. I am going away on holiday to Canada for 3 weeks, and then 1 week of Oxford Summer School. I still have a couple of Niles/CC ideas left,so I might get some writing done...though I obviously can't tell you when I'll be able to upload stuff. I'm going to miss this though...thank you, guys!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters, I only borrowed them coz they are so awesome!**

_Episode 22: The Finale Part 2: C.C.:"Would you listen to us?Married and a baby on the way-I think it's really softened us!"_

Chastity Claire Babcock was comfortably seated on Niles' bed, watching him as he continued to pack more and more of his posessions into boxes. She noticed the strong muscles in his back, as he lifted things and moved them around and when he turned around the lamp light painted his eyes an even deeper shade of blue. She couldn't help but notice that his hair was turning slightly grey, something she had completely missed before, because he still carried himself with such youth and energy as he had done when he had first walked into her life.

"What are you smirking about, Babcock?Don't you think it would be nice to give me a hand-oh sorry,my mistake." he commented dryly, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't you think _you_ should be nicer to your pregnant wife?" she tossed back.

He shook his head and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Of course,you're right,Mrs Brightmore." and he stopped what he was doing to walk over to her and rest his hand on her belly.

"Besides, you have no idea how much I love watching you." she purred,certain he would get the hint.

This display of love and peace was relatively newfound and hard fought for, even a mere days before it had been different...

_After she had accepted his proposal Nanny Fine had been rushed into hospital, crying with pain because she was in labour. Niles had been about to step into a cab after Maggie, when C.C. had held him back. _

_"Niles, I don't want to wait any longer." _

_A frown had appeared on his face, as he had tried to process her words. _

_"I'm aware that this isn't the best time, but I need to become your wife now." _

_At this she finally had his full attention, she could even see his eyes light up. _

_"Go ahead without us." he told Maggie "We have something to do. We'll be there as soon as possible though." _

_Once the cab door had been closed, he turned around to face her, taking her hands into his. _

_"Are you certain?" he asked, grazing her knuckles with his lips. _

_"Yes, Niles. You should know me well enough, I will not take "no" for an answer!" _

_"Now you're getting a little irrational, I was the one who proposed-" _

_"Yes,multiple times,I know. Lets just do it!" _

_She could see that her newfound eagerness to get married was worrying him, not because he wasn't reciprocating her feelings, but simply because she was demanding it like a spoilt child. Freeing her hands she lightly cupped his face and kissed him, she would make sure later on that he understood just how serious she was._

_It wasn't easy finding a minister at that hour, but given the Babcock status and influence it was eventually accomplished. As she looked around the empty room she was wondering if Niles was regretting this, sad that none of the Sheffields were present, but her worries became meaningless when he said: _

_"Chastity Claire Babcock, ever since your broom touched down at the Sheffields' I was determined to make your life a living hell. Not because I hated you, far from it, but because I had fallen for you the minute I saw you and because I so desperately wanted you to notice me. I realise that our path might not be easy -we come from different worlds- and you know that I'm afraid I won't measure up...but C.C. ,all I can do is promise you with all my heart that I will love you and remain faithful to you until the day that I die.I promise to argue with you when you're wrong, but also provide you with the safety I know you need. This won't be perfect,but neither are we." _

_She smiled happily at him, blinking away the tears that were forming in her eyes. As a child she had always dreamed about the big speech, the romantic,corny confession of love, yet she cherished nothing more than Niles' honesty. She didn't want to hear the dull,meaningless vows that so many men repeated, she wanted the ups and the downs and the fact that Niles was aware of that showed just how well they fit together. _

_"Niles Brightmore, you have been a pain in the ass since the day I met you, yet I wouldn't wish for anything else. Your spark, your humour is what keeps me going on a dark day and your honesty is turning me into the person I always wanted to be. Earlier on today when I asked you to marry me on the spot you were surprised to say the least, yet you were able to read me well enough to know that this was important to me. When I was trapped in this elevator today I realised that I never wanted to be separated from you again, that I might not understand why you love me enough to want to marry me, but that I am lucky to have you in my life.I don't want any misunderstanding to come between us again, Niles, and I need to show you that I don't care about your profession.I love you and I know you will not break me." _

_She could see that unlike her he was allowing his tears to flow freely and, grabbing his hands, she heard the minister say: _

_"You may exchange the rings." _

_Niles let go of her right hand to pick up his grandmother's wedding ring and carefully put it on her left ring finger. C.C.'s hands were shaking as she picked up the other ring and put it on his finger. _

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife!You may kiss the bride!" _

_He was only too eager to comply and quickly sealed her lips with his. His emotional outburst having passed he was quite calmly holding her in his arms, while C.C. who had kept everything inside, was now shaking with all the bottled-up emotions._

_By the time they made it to the hospital, everyone was waiting out in the corridor and only Maxwell had been allowed to remain with Fran. Niles and C.C. were happily chatting with the rest of the family, none of which noticed their rings, as their thoughts were still with Fran. When the waiting got longer and longer, however, everyone eventually slumped on one of their plastic chairs in the visitor area. _

_"You know, this is our wedding night..."Niles said his voice trailing off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. _

_"Well, aren't we impatient?" she teased,purposefully turning away from him. _

_"Don't you think it's time we consummated our love, Mrs Brightmore?" he asked, lifting her hair to place soft kisses on her neck. _

_Fighting the tingling sensation his lips caused on her skin, she turned around. _

_"But we have been doing it constantly." she said,lowering her voice. _

_He could tell by the glint in her eyes that she was only toying with him. _

_"But not as husband and wife."he growled and when she let out her sultry laugh he could feel himself react. "You know what that laugh does to me." _

_"Oh really?" she asked innocently, leaning closer so that her body blocked the view of what her hands were doing. _

_"C.C." he hissed, drawing in a sharp breath as he felt her fingers casually grazing the bulk in his pants. _

_"Niles, are you alright?" Gracie called,who was only sitting a few seats away. _

_"Yes,Miss Grace." he managed and C.C. added :_

_"He's just feeling a bit under the weather, hot...you know?" _

_"Weird." Sylvia commented "He looks so pale." _

_Niles tried his best not to moan out loud, because C.C. was still massaging his member through his pants, and so he failed to answer. _

_"That's because all the blood is rushing to a different part." she whispered into his ear. _

_"Oh God." he finally groaned and ,pulling C.C. to her feet to keep her as a shield in front of him, he began to move down the corridor "I think I'm gonna be sick." _

_She simply rolled her eyes at his clumsy excuse, that no-one seemed to listen to, and tried her best not to get too aroused,for his member kept pressing against her ass. Eventually they came across an empty storage room and he pushed her inside, locking the door behind him. _

_"You temptress." he growled,while taking off his pants and briefs to give himself some space. _

_In response C.C. merely licked her lips and easily hopped onto a bed which had been discarded there. _

_"You know you won't get away with this." he said and pushed her down on the bed,pinning her hands up over her head. _

_"Maybe I don't want to..." she breathed, feeling wetness pooling at her core from the way he was straddling her, his arousal now out in the open. _

_He burried his head in the crook of her neck, feeling her shiver as his hot breath washed over her skin, but only allowing the tip of his tongue to make contact with it. The minute she let out the first sigh he let go off her and jumped off the bed. She was just about to complain when she felt him tugging at her dress and she fumbled to help him hitch it up. He smiled and moved her hands so that they were ,once again, pinned over her head. _

_"You are perfectly radiant." he whispered,trailing his fingertip down her cheek,over her collarbone to graze one of her nipples. _

_He watched in awe as her breathing became more laboured and she closed her eyes. Continuing where he had left off he trailed his fingertip over her belly and down the length of her slit,that was still covered by her black panties. He could clearly feel now how wet she already was and kept gently tapping his finger against her swollen clit,until he drew more and more moans from her throat. _

_"Niles...you...stop..." she managed and he did as she had asked. _

_Instantly her sky-blue eyes found his, hers were clouded with ecstasy and somewhat unfocused, while his were filled with love and triumph. _

_"Stop teasing me!" she demanded, her voice hoarse "Not stop altoge-" but she stopped talking the minute she felt him pushing her panties to one side to kiss her most sensitive area. _

_"Oh God!" she groaned,throwing her head back as she could feel her orgasm building up. _

_Seeing her cum was so arousing to him that he had nearly followed suit, his hand instinctively going to stroke himself. _

_"Oh C.C." he moaned, his hand moving rythmically up and down his shaft,before he felt another pair of hands softly but determinedly stopping him. _

_"Hush,I'm here,lover." she whispered and continued to massage his length,while tenderly nipping on his shoulder. _

_Her body pressed against his felt like fire and ice, wherever her lips touched him he was burning, but the minute the contact was broken, he felt cold. Now she was kneeling down in front of him,closing her mouth around his penis, while circling the tip of it with her tongue. _

_"Oh fuck..."he cursed, holding on to her shoulders with such force that his nails dug into her skin. _

_He could feel himself cuming and probably so could she, because she pulled away the last minute and guided him inside her. All it took was for her walls to tighten around him and he released his load, his skin breaking out into a cool sweat as the climax rippled through his body. He continued to thrust, however, until she had reached the edge as well. When their breathing had calmed again, he moved out of her and lifted her up to the bed to rest, for his legs were shaking so bed he didn't know himself how long he would managed to remain upright. _

_"You never cease to amaze me,woman." he said in a husky voice "I was so...overwhelmed I didn't even notice that you had taken off your panties." _

_She tenderly stroked his arms that were positioned on either side of her. _

_"I can be fast if-" but she suddenly stopped talking. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked,shooting her a concerned glance. _

_"I'm gonna be sick..." she muttered, before she turned around and vomitted. _

_Niles quickly held her hair out of her face,while rubbing her back with the other hand. _

_"Should I take this as a compliment?" he asked softly, trying to lighten the mood. _

_Wiping her mouth she turned around to face him again. _

_"I'm so sorry, that's the second time today..this morning...now..." _

_He studied her pale face and gently placed his hand against her forehead. _

_"It's probably just the excitement of the day. But while we're here we should get you checked-up."_

_Later on when they had been allowed to see Fran,Maxwell and the newborn twins, there was still no sign of C.C. Niles had filled the rest of the family in, minus the storage-room adventure, of course, and Sylvia had only said: _

_"Well, she probably got it from you...you said you were feeling sick earlier on, now she's throwing up..." _

_"Yeah, sweety, it's probably harmless." Fran chimed in,handing him baby Jonah. _

_Niles took him carefully and was walking around the room, when the doctor entered. _

_"Just wanted to check if everything is alright. Ah , I see the little one is very comfortable in your arms,that's always a good sign for a future father." _

_While everyone was grinning at each other, Niles put two and two together and hurriedly asked: _

_"Dr, where did you last see my wife, C.C. Babcock?" _

_"You mean Chastity Claire Brightmore?I just passed her in the canteen!" _

_"Thank you!" Niles said and was out of the door before the room broke into shouts of "Chastity Claire Brightmore?" and one particular nasal voice announced "Oy, he got married without me,I will kill that goyim." _

_Niles was rushing down to the canteen, but caught sight of C.C. sitting on one of the benches outside instead. _

_"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her, placing his hand on top of hers which were resting in her lap "The doctor hinted at a pregnancy...is that true?" _

_She nodded numbly. _

_"But that's wonderful news!Why didn't you come and tell me...the child...is...I mean,I am the father, aren't I?" he asked carefully. _

_"Of course you are." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice "Contrary to popular belief I don't sleep around." _

_"Why aren't you happy? I know it's unexpected and a little too early, but...it's a miracle that we will have a child at all, don't you think?I know I'm older than you, but I always wanted to be a father..." _

_"It's not you, Niles, it's me." she cut him off, lowering her head "I can't possibly be a good mother. Just look at me: I am the Bitch of Broadway." _

_He carefully placed two fingers under her chin and gently lifted it up to make her meet his eyes. _

_"C.C., I am looking at you now.I can see the tears glistening in your eyes, but you're not allowing yourself to let go, not even now, you're still being strong but C.C., this Bitch of Broadway person is an image, it's a farce. It might have been you at some point, but only to keep people at bay,to keep them from hurting you.I know that you can love, you're not your mother." _

_"When the boy was younger, I don't know if you remember, Maxwell took him to a sports competition. You came along,of course, and he even wanted me to be there...it was after Sara had died...But Brighton refused to go if I came along...he didn't want me there, children naturally reject me because I'm not warm and caring..." _

_"I remember that,C.C., I also remember that you laughed even though I could see how much his rejection had stung...Children are funny at that age, Miss Margaret was the same with me very often,they need their time to come round. But this will be our child, it will experience love from the beginning and believe me, it will love you as much as you already love it." _

_"I don't know." she whispered,allowing him to embrace her. _

_"__Then I will make you see." he replied,placing a soft kiss on the top of her head._

Yes, it had certainly taken a while to get where they were now but it had all been worth it.

"Are you still dreaming?" her husband asked, poking his head around the corner "You know how long it takes you these days to get moving, Babs."

"Just you wait til the moodswings start." she threatened, getting off the bed and walking out into the corridor.

Linking his arm with her he said,barely audible: "God, why did I have to choose Queen Moody?"

She strongly elbowed him in the ribs, before she said: "Would you listen to us?Married and a baby on the way-I think it's really softened us!"

He just gave her a grin and took her hand in hers as they walked down the steps of the big staircase. C.C. let her eyes roam across the house one last time. There were just so many memories: Niles opening the door for her, seeing Sara again after all those years,Maxwell and her producing their first succesful show, the children taking their very first step.

"You know," Niles said while helping her into her coat "We can always come back if we don't like California."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and nodded.

"Yes, this is really a good house." she said,closing the door behind her.


End file.
